<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa Shipchildren by FatherFigureFusion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350155">Danganronpa Shipchildren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherFigureFusion/pseuds/FatherFigureFusion'>FatherFigureFusion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Bios, Crack Relationships, Crack or Not, I'm All Ears For Your Ships, In the format of Report Cards, Multi, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherFigureFusion/pseuds/FatherFigureFusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether you want to see a common ship, or a rarepair, let me know and I'll come up with a Neo Ultimate Lovechild for it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Fujisaki Chihiro, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Komaeda Nagito, Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito, Akamatsu Kaede/Naegi Komaru, Akamatsu Kaede/Naegi Makoto, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko, Amami Rantaro/Hinata Hajime, Amami Rantaro/Koizumi Mahiru, Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Shirogane Tsumugi, Amami Rantaro/Tojo Kirumi, Andoh Ruruka/Fujisaki Chihiro, Asahina Aoi/Fujisaki Chihiro, Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Asahina Aoi/Togami Byakuya, Celestia Ludenberg/Oma Kokichi, Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Celestia Ludenberg/Tojo Kirumi, Chabashira Tenko/Hanamura Teruteru, Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki, Chabashira Tenko/Koizumi Mahiru, Chabashira Tenko/Tsumiki Mikan, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Hanamura Teruteru, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mitarai Ryota, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Naegi Makoto, Enoshima Junko/Kirigiri Kyoko, Enoshima Junko/Matsuda Yasuke, Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto, Enoshima Junko/Nanami Chiaki, Enoshima Junko/Shirogane Tsumugi, Fujisaki Chihiro/Iruma Miu, Fujisaki Chihiro/Komaeda Nagito, Fujisaki Chihiro/Maizono Sayaka, Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Fujisaki Chihiro/Nanami Chiaki, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oma Kokichi, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Owari Akane, Fujisaki Chihiro/Saionji Hiyoko, Fujisaki Chihiro/Togami Byakuya, Fujisaki Chihiro/Yukizome Chisa, Fukawa Touko/Komaeda Nagito, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Makoto, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Gokuhara Gonta/Shirogane Tsumugi, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Nakajima Kanon, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya, Hanamura Teruteru/Hinata Hajime, Hanamura Teruteru/Iruma Miu, Hanamura Teruteru/Owari Akane, Hanamura Teruteru/Tojo Kirumi, Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Pekoyama Peko, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Sonia Nevermind, Harukawa Maki/Yumeno Himiko, Hinata Hajime/K1-B0, Hinata Hajime/Koizumi Mahiru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime/Mioda Ibuki, Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Oma Kokichi, Hinata Hajime/Owari Akane, Hinata Hajime/Sonia Nevermind, Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan, Hoshi Ryoma/Ogami Sakura, Hoshi Ryoma/Owari Akane, Hoshi Ryoma/Yonaga Angie, Ikusaba Mukuro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro/Pekoyama Peko, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Iruma Miu/Naegi Makoto, Iruma Miu/Nanami Chiaki, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/Soda Kazuichi, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Koizumi Mahiru, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Sonia Nevermind, Izayoi Sonosuke/Seiko Kimura, K1-B0/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Kamii Tsubasa/Kurosaki Taro, Kamii Tsubasa/Oma Kokichi, Kimura Seiko/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya, Koizumi Mahiru/Momota Kaito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Koizumi Mahiru/Sato, Komaeda Nagito/Celestia Ludenberg, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito/Ogami Sakura, Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi, Komaeda Nagito/Owari Akane, Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Natsumi/Sato, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Mioda Ibuki/Owari Akane, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Mitarai Ryota/Shirogane Tsumugi, Mitarai Ryota/Tsumiki Mikan, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Munakata Kyosuke/Yukizome Chisa, Naegi Komaru/Nakajima Kanon, Naegi Makoto/Nanami Chiaki, Naegi Makoto/Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto/Owari Akane, Naegi Makoto/Shirogane Tsumugi, Naegi Makoto/Sonia Nevermind, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Tojo Kirumi, Naegi Makoto/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Yukizome Chisa, Nanami Chiaki/Owari Akane, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Yonaga Angie, Nishizawa Kiriko/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Oowada Mondo/Togami Byakuya, Oowada Mondo/Tsumiki Mikan, Pekoyama Peko/Tanaka Gundham, Pekoyama Peko/Tsumiki Mikan, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi, Saionji Hiyoko/Soda Kazuichi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yamada Hifumi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Makoto Naegi/Kyoko Kirigiri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SANAE KIRIGIRI</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS MALES)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE SOLUTIONIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 115 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 31 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JUNE 7TH (GEMINI)</p><p>LIKES: CHECKERED CLOTHES, RUBIK'S CUBES</p><p>DISLIKES: FIRE, THE PARANORMAL</p><p>PERSONALITY: Having Kyoko's analytical prowess and Makoto's steadfastness, Sanae is known far and wide for her ability to solve even the toughest of puzzles. Sanae possesses an optimistic and headstrong attitude, regularly charging into action with confidence that she is absolutely right. She's also really friendly if you meet her standards for friendship (liking puzzles). Despite her overwhelming self-confidence though, she wonders if she'll ever be a great detective like Mama Kyoko, so she trains her analytical capabilites to the max, making her a bit of a workaholic.</p><p>PHYSICAL APPEARANCE: Sanae has fluffy lilac hair that reaches down to her lower back, with a squiggly ahoge on the top, although it's concealed by an orange headband with a blue question mark clip on top. She wears a checker-board colored hoodie over a white button up shirt and a blue tie with an orange question mark design on the front. She has an olive-green skirt, black stockings and thigh-high brown boots.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shuichi Saihara/Kaede Akamatsu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SAYUMI SAIHARA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE VIOLINIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN (5 FT 10 IN W/ HEELS)</p><p>WEIGHT: 117 LBS. </p><p>CHEST SIZE: 35 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JUNE 17TH (GEMINI)</p><p>LIKES: GIVING AND RECIEVING MASSAGES, MARIONETTES </p><p>DISLIKES: GLASS HARPS, DARK CHOCOLATE</p><p>PERSONALITY: Despite her seemingly creepy and sullen appearance, Sayumi actually really friendly and outgoing. Usually seen observing others from a distance, it's very hard to hide anything from her, for she has her father's intuition. Following in the musical footsteps of her mother, she works especially hard on improving her violinist skills, usually forgoing sleep for more time to practice. Her violin playing is said to make people feel how she wants them to feel, but for now, those are just passing rumors. Sayumi also has a veeery teasy side to her, so who knows what her Love Hotel events look like?</p><p>APPEARANCE: Sayumi has dark teal and wavy mid-back length hair, lilac eyes and rather pale skin. She also has a small ahoge on top of her hair. She has purple eyeshadow and black lipstick. She wears silver music note barrettes on the sides of her hair. She wears a black and purple lolita dress with music note designs on the skirt. She also has black gloves, black stockings and purple two-inch heels.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. K1-B0/Shuichi Saihara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N-40 (NAO) SAIHARA</p><p>GENDER: NON-BINARY</p><p>ORIENTATION: AROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE CRIMINOLOGIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 162 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: N/A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: OCTOBER 3RD (LIBRA)</p><p>LIKES: VISUAL NOVELS, LIBRARIES</p><p>DISLIKES: CAPTCHA CODES, MARINE LIFE</p><p>PERSONALITY: Despite being a robot, Nao managed to succeed in a disciple of life that didn't have to do with their metal shell. Following in the footsteps of their father Shuichi, they became fascinated with how crimes are caused and yearns for the prevention of said crimes. Unfortunately, Nao has the social ineptitude of both of their parents, often having an uncertain and jittery demeanor. If one had a similar fascination for crimes and crime prevention, Nao would be easier to open up to. Be warned however, for anything that could be interpreted as a robophobic comment towards them or other robots can and will be shut down with a long Powerpoint presentation on the consequences of non-tolerant mindsets.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Nao has chin-length dark teal hair that spikes downwards, along with an thin ahoge that points to the right. Because they are a robot, they have a pale coating of chassis paint and dark stripes for their joints. Their eyes are round and a light blue, just like K1-B0. They wear a black turtleneck, dark green pants and blue and white sneakers, along with black fingerless gloves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Himiko Yumeno/Tenko Chabashira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ETSUKO CHABASHIRA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HOMOROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE SHINOBI</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 2 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 97 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 30 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JUNE 22ND (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: TATAMI MATS, TOADS</p><p>DISLIKES: HOT SOBA, ODA NOBUNAGA</p><p>PERSONALITY: Despite looking and acting just like a chuunibyou, Etsuko actually is at the top of her ninja schooling in her remote village. She mainly specializes in stealthy escapes and attacking from a distant. But her skills are belied by her otherwise lazy and socially naive personality. If she is not training her ninja skills, she is napping in trees or on her special tatami mats. As opposed to the raw emotion felt by Mama Tenko, Etsuko holds a constant poker face at every opportunity. Her classmates constantly try to surprise her and get a reaction out of her, but she always manages to turn the tables and surprise them. This gives Etsuko a reputation among her classmates for being a massive troll, despite her otherwise stoic demeanor.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Etsuko is a short girl with chin-length black hair in a bob cut and orange eyes. She wears a black robe, white socks and brown zori sandals. Her robe's hood is always up and she wears a red scarf that covers her mouth, along with matching red sports tape wrapped around her arms. Strapped onto her back is a black and gold katana</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. K1-B0/Miu Iruma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>K-11 CH-1 R-O (aka. Kiichiro) Iruma</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 6 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 141 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 34 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: N/A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: NOVEMBER 7TH (SCORPIO)</p><p>LIKES: EASTER EGGS, MAGICAL GIRL SHOWS</p><p>DISLIKES: DYSTOPIAN FICTION, MOTHS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Because Mama Miu still isn't sure how to make Papa K1-B0 procreate with her, Miu went the safer route for once and made an AI in the likeness of both of them. After building a robot body for Kiichiro that could pass off as human, Kiichiro is now able to attend Neo Hope's Peak as the Neo Ultimate AI. Kiichiro is surprisingly innocent for an Iruma, but he does have a tendency to say things that sound wrong to dirtier minds. Despite his social ineptitude, Kiichiro remains a kind-hearted and hard-working soul, who may be a bit confused on human matters, but he tries his best to understand the ways of the human.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Kiichiro has neatly combed blonde hair with a long ahoge that points to the left and curls up at the end, along with big and round cyan eyes. Kiichiro wears a pink sweater with white and red stripes, black pants, white socks and green crocs. Because he's a robot, Kiichiro has pale skin and dark stripes where his joints go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kaede Akamatsu/Miu Iruma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MITSUJI AKAMATSU</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC PANSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE AUDIO TECHNICIAN</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 147 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 36 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JULY 22TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: ANIMATED MUSICALS, THE SPOTLIGHT</p><p>DISLIKES: HIS STAGE FRIGHT, OATMEAL RAISIN COOKIES</p><p>PERSONALITY: Ever since Mitsuji was little, he lived for the spotlight. With a passion for theater and knights in shining armor, Mitsuji has an overdramatic and passionate personality that makes him the textbook definition of "theater kid". Or at least, that's how he wants people to see him. In actuality, Mitsuji is a socially awkward and extremely insecure young man, who is too shy to enter the spotlight by himself, which makes him a bit of a living paradox. Despite assisting his theater troupe the best he can by moving equipment and helping them with their music, Mitsuji yearns to overcome his stage fright and become the performer that he always wanted to be.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Etsuji has frazzled blonde hair that sticks up in all directions that he regularly tries and fails to comb down. He also wears a pink jacket with rolled-up sleeves over a white button up shirt and a purple tie with a golden music note design. He also has black and pink fingerless gloves, purple pants and white sneakers. He also wears white and pink headphones around his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Himiko Yumeno/Kokichi Ouma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HATSUKI OUMA</p><p>GENDER: GENDERFLUID</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE PRANKSTER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT</p><p>WEIGHT: 92 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 27 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: SEPTEMBER 12TH (VIRGO)</p><p>LIKES: CONSPIRACY THEORIES, PHANTOM THIEVES </p><p>DISLIKES: RESTRAINING ORDERS, STOIC PEOPLE</p><p>PERSONALITY: Despite putting up the facade of a cutesy and ditzy little girl, Hatsuki prides herself on being a crazy and devious little monster. She lives for reactions, the more over-the-top and loud, the better. Because of that, Hatsuki recoils when it comes to people actually loving her. Hatsuki managed to catapult into fame, when she led the pranking organization "D.I.C.E JR." on a pranking spree all over the world. Very few people actually know anything about Hatsuki, for it's hard to tell whether she is lying about herself, telling the truth or even lying about lying. Her permanent smile doesn't help matters either.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Hatsuki has shoulder length purple hair that is swept over her right eye, orange eyes and a face permanently contorted into a smile. She also has a hairclip of a red Sock and a blue Buskin, pulling her bangs back on the left side. Hatsuki wears a checkerboard-colored cape and a long-sleeved white dress shirt with a red and blue striped tie. She also has tan shorts held up by matching suspenders. She wears thigh high blue boots and red knee-high socks. She regularly carries a smiling mask that is red on the left side, and blue on the right side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kokichi Ouma/Makoto Naegi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KOTOHIKO OUMA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS MALES)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE PUBLIC SPEAKER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 2 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 97 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 30 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 14TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: STAINLESS STEEL BOTTLES, DRESSING TO IMPRESS</p><p>DISLIKES: HUMIDITY, STEEL TRAP MINDS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Kotohiko, being a public speaker, has a natural charisma, an energetic attitude and a selfless personality. If he sees that something is not right, he will rally people together to fight against the problem. Inflated ego none withstanding Kotohiko is probably one of the nicest kids to ever have been birthed from Ouma. His classmates couldn't help but fear for what would happen if Kotohiko turned evil, for he could use his natural charisma to rule the world. But fortunately, he's just way too nice and heroic to pull off something like that.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Kotohiko has neatly-combed brown hair and purple eyes. As his likes page says, Kotohiko dresses to impress and wears a black dress shirt and a purple tie. He also wears cyan pants and black socks and loafers. Clipped onto his tie, he wears a black microphone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Kazuichi Souda/Gundham Tanaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHOUEI TANAKA </p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE ENVIROMENTAL ENGINEER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 147 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 36 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: SEPTEMBER 21ST (VIRGO)</p><p>LIKES: INTERIOR DESIGN, PAINTING</p><p>DISLIKES: INTERNET TROLLS, AUTOMOBILES</p><p>PERSONALITY: Chouei is a rather withdrawn and stoic, yet hard working young man, usually found traveling across the land, installing alternate energy sources in otherwise polluted enviroments. But he is not alone in his environmental vigilantism, for he is never without his prized companion: a chubby white hamster with brown spots named Gekkan. Chouei is a bit of an enigma, for very little is known about him, apart from his environmental endeavors. Despite his contributions to the environment, Chouei doesn't seem to think he's made a big enough impact in the world for everyone to remember him. And that's what Chouei yearns for deep down: being remembered and looked up by others.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Chouei has black hair that flops down over his right eye, and a black hand-me-down beanie from his Papa Kazuichi. Chouei wears a blue polo shirt and dark green overalls. His boots are black with golden soles. He also wears gloves that match his boots. Pinned to his right suspender is a green bag of sunflower seeds used to feed Gekkan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Byakuya Togami/Toko Fukawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SETSUKO TOGAMI</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE PLAYWRIGHT</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 9 IN (5 FT 11 IN W/ HEELS)</p><p>WEIGHT: 115 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 4TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: ROSES, FEATHER QUILLS</p><p>DISLIKES: CREATIVE DIFFERENCES, SLACKERS</p><p>PERSONALITY: With a snobby attitude and slight anger issues, Setsuko is not a pleasant person to be around. She doesn't handle criticism very well and she has very high standards for her performers. But the one person that she holds to higher standards than others is herself. Regularly working her fingers to the bone, she has to make absolutely sure that her plays are pitch perfect if she wants to keep her audience. She also happens to be a bit of a hopeless romantic, not unlike her mother. And that's who she is on the inside; a sad, lonely and rich heiress who just needs some approval from the people around her.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Setsuko has lower-back length blonde hair, tied into a long ponytail with a black hairtie. The hairtie has a blue rose on it that matches her eyes. She also has glasses. She wears a white and long sleeved button up shirt, with a black vest and a Shakespeare-esque cravat. She has a black pencil skirt, olive green stockings and black heels.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Toko Fukawa/Komaru Naegi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NAOHIKO NAEGI </p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE MANGAKA</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 4 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 115 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 30 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 17TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: PUNS, BEETLES</p><p>DISLIKES: LIGHT NOVELS, SPIDERS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Naohiko is probably as passionate for manga as one could get. Any time that is not spent eating or sleeping is most certainly spent on his latest manga, and even then, he usually forgoes eating and sleeping to work on his manga. He may or may not have a bit of an inferiority complex, leading him to work hard in order to impress his fans. Ignoring his unhealthy habits, Naohiko is an energetic, hardworking and cheerful young lad. He usually has trouble staying still or grounded for anything that isn't manga, usually drifting off to his fantasy lands, until one of his friends snaps him out of it. Depending on who you are, you would either find Naohiko a precious, if overworking, cinnamon roll, or an annoying and ditzy little twit. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Naohiko has dark purple hair in a bowlcut and green eyes framed by round glasses. Sticking out of the bowlcut is a long ahoge that curls inwards into a round spiral. As for clothing, he simply wears a black gakuran and matching black loafers. His gakuran has a pocket protector that houses ballpoint pens and pencils, just in case he has one of his "epiphanies". Naohiko also has a brown sidebag that houses all sorts of art supplies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Byakuya Togami/Makoto Naegi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KAZUYA TOGAMI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE PHILANTHROPIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 150 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 31 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MARCH 22ND (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: KNITTING, LEARNING LANGUAGES</p><p>DISLIKES: FROZEN FOOD, CORRUPTION </p><p>PERSONALITY: About the only thing that Kazuya inherited from Byakuya was his money and his appearance. In almost every other aspect, Kazuya is almost Byakuya's antithesis. Kazuya is a kind and generous soul, always going out of his way to help those less fortunate then him. However, being raised in a mansion for most of his life made him a bit naive when it comes to the lives of the plebeians. He has a bit of a tendency to splurge and get lavish gifts for his less fortunate friends, which kind of offends and confuses his classmates. But they know that Kazuya means well. Besides, he's just so earnest to live amongst the plebeians, that they can't stay mad at him. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Kazuya has smoothed down blonde hair and green eyes. Fortunately though, Kazuya didn't inherit Byakuya's poor eyesight. Kazuya wears a black overcoat over a white dress shirt and a green tie. He also wears black pants and black loafers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Nagito Komaeda/Makoto Naegi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOTSUBA NAEGI</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS FEMALES)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 6 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 112 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MARCH 18TH (PISCES)</p><p>LIKES: NAPPING, GARDENING</p><p>DISLIKES: COMPLICATED THINGS, COCONUTS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Considering that Yotsuba is the child of two Lucky Students, it would only make sense that the happy(?) couple's luck would rub off on their child. Despite Yotsuba's Neo Ultimate title, Yotsuba has been harrowingly unlucky since birth, having unfortunate events happen to her ever since she nearly fell out of a 44th floor window as a newborn. Despite her terrible luck that even has the power to rub off on others, Yotsuba remains a laid-back and optimistic soul, with a strong belief that everyone has the power to turn their life around for the best. As for Yotsuba, her method of turning her life around involves collecting as many lucky charms as she possibly could. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Yotsuba has midback-length brown hair that is tied into an odd ponytail resembling a four leafed clover, along with an angular ahoge that points to the left. Yotsuba wears a standard school uniform, consisting of a short-sleeved white dress shirt, a red bowtie and a blue skirt. Over the uniform, she wears a ragged green jacket that has lighter green patches poorly sewn into it. Her black stockings have various tears in them, and her limbs are covered in bandages. On her feet, she wears white and red slip-on shoes. She also has various good luck charms on her at all times.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hajime Hinata/Kokichi Ouma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HITOSHI HINATA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE SOCIALOGIST </p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 FT</p><p>WEIGHT: 130 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MARCH 28TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: CRANBERRY JUICE, DREAM JOURNALS</p><p>DISLIKES: ANTI-SOCIAL INDIVIDUALS, CARBONATED BEVERAGES</p><p>PERSONALITY: Hitoshi could best be described as an "enigma", which makes sense considering the enigmas that are his two fathers. About the only things known about him are his choice beverage and his trollish personality. He seems to exist purely to push people's buttons and then write down their reactions in his journal. He doesn't seem to speak much to others, unless it's for a social experiment. Some people have even tried to troll him back, but he always manages to troll the attempting troller back twice as hard. So if he speaks to you, you better watch out. People are still looking for his soft spot; something that would make him act like anything other than a massive troll. But so far, the attempts remain fruitless. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Hitoshi has smoothed-down purple hair that spikes up at the end and eyes that match his hair. As for clothings, Hitoshi wears a white button-up shirt, a tie that is half-black and half-white, a green sweater vest, blue jeans and white and green sneakers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Korekiyo Shinguuji/Kirumi Tojo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HEIZEI SHINGUUJI</p><p>GENDER: DEMIMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE HERALDRY EXPERT</p><p>HEIGHT: 6 FT</p><p>WEIGHT: 157 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JUNE 20TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: MYTHOLOGY, FENCING</p><p>DISLIKES: VANDALS, DUST</p><p>PERSONALITY: Heizei, just like his parents, is a calm and composed soul, who has a tendency to come off as creepy, with his unnerving appearance, his fascination with kingdoms and his tendency to just appear out of nowhere. But despite his creepy appearance, Heizei is a helpful and kindhearted soul, commonly praised by others for his level-headedness in times of peril. But don't assume that Heizei is passive just because he never gets angry. Heizei has zero patience for vandals and people who disrespect him, his interests or his loved ones. He has a massive protective instinct, that could come off as a bit paternal, not unlike his mother. You wouldn't want to cross him, for he is armed with a rapier. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Heizei has shoulder-length olive hair and yellow cat-like eyes. The lower half of his face is covered by a black face-mask, in order to prevent dust from getting into his nose. As for clothing, Heizei wears a dark green gakuran, with black shoes and white gloves. Topping off of his design is a dark blue poncho with a spider web design on it, sewn by his mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Ryoma Hoshi/Angie Yonaga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KANAME YONAGA</p><p>GENDER: NON-BINARY</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE TATTOO ARTIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 4 FT 3 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 77 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 24 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 25TH (GEMINI)</p><p>LIKES: TIGERS, DRAGONS</p><p>DISLIKES: TEMPORARY TATTOOS, RAYON</p><p>PERSONALITY: Despite seeming grounded and rational at first glance, Kaname is about as eccentric as their mother when it comes to art work and their thought process in general. Kaname often has their head in the clouds and their classmates can always count on them to come up with the strangest ideas for schemes and projects. Kaname became famous for inking abstract tattoos on the prisoners of their father's former prison. Kaname has a charitable side to them as well, for they regularly volunteer at hospitals to cover up surgery scars. Although, Kaname is a bit of a perfectionist regarding their tattoos. If someone causes Kaname to mess up, expect to hear Kaname spout out the weirdest threats known to man.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Kaname is a short and squat teen with a face that's an exact copy of their father and white hair that droops over their right eye. Kaname wears a sleeveless leather jacket, a blue tank top, a golden cross necklace, black pants and matching black boots. True to their talent, Kaname's surprisingly muscular arms are covered with tattoos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Mikan Tsumiki/Ibuki Mioda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MASAKI MIODA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HOMOROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE CHILDREN'S MUSICIAN</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 4 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 122 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: AUGUST 20TH (LEO)</p><p>LIKES: PENGUINS, RHYTHM GAMES</p><p>DISLIKES: FROWNS, MOSQUITOES</p><p>PERSONALITY: Masaki is an eternally optimistic and childish young lad. Masaki got his start as an Ultimate when he performed ridiculous songs on his acoustic guitar, harmonica, and banjo, in order to cheer up sick or injured children in his mother's hospital. Eventually, he began to travel across the world to perform at hospitals from all across the globe. His reputation at Neo Hope's Peak was unanimously ambivalent. On one hand, Masaki knows exactly what to say to cheer up his friends in times of low spirits. But he has a tendency to be overbearing in his attempts to cheer up his classmates. Masaki is also overly gullible and naive, which makes him easily deceived by his more devious classmates. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Masaki has short purple hair that is awkwardly chopped and pink eyes. Masaki wears an obnoxiously patterned sweater that is splattered with a whole rainbow of colors as well as dark blue overalls and green and white shoes. He has a brown acoustic guitar strapped to his back that he can swing it to his front and play it on a whim.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Byakuya Togami/Kyoko Kirigiri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YUKINA TOGAMI</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: AROMANTIC HETEROSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE PROSECUTOR</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 10 IN (6 FT W/HEELS)</p><p>WEIGHT: 128 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JULY 21ST (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: ESPRESSO, LIBRARIES</p><p>DISLIKES: GREEN TEA, HERDING DOGS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Yukina works hard to project the image of a cold and steely prosecutor, deadset on sending the guilty party to prison. Yukina has a stoic and diginified persona, and doesn't let unreasonable things like emotion stop her from delivering justice. Don't even try to challenge Yukina to a battle of the wits or debate, for she has one of the largest intellects of someone her age.  She may not be well-versed in the social realm, but Yukina doesn't view socialization that as an important life skill. Just don't remind Yukina of her skittish encounter with a overly-friendly border collie. That was not one of her proudest moments and she seeks to exorcise that incident from every witness's memory.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Yukina is a tall and slender girl with lower-back length blonde hair and purple eyes framed by glasses. On each side of her head, is a green and white ribbon. Yukina wears a black and white pantsuit and 2 inch black heels with a purple tie being the only splash of color on her outfit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Kokichi Ouma/Kaede Akamatsu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MASAYUKI OUMA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS MALES)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE ORCHESTRA CONDUCTOR</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 130 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 9TH (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: CLASSICAL MUSIC, TUXEDOS</p><p>DISLIKES: MODERN MUSIC, LIMES</p><p>PERSONALITY: At first glance, Masayuki has a tranquil and seemingly-airheaded personality, usually humming to himself and conducting the music in his head. This behavior gains Masayuki the reputation of being a "weirdo" or even a "cloudcuckoolander". But if an opportunity to lead the group appears, he will drop that facade and reveal his true personality: an ambitious and charismatic charmer, who just has this way with charming his followers and easily preventing said followers from falling out of line. Believe me, you wouldn't want to disobey Masayuki. Despite his usually kind-hearted, almost paternal attitude, Masayuki can become very devious when sufficiently enraged. </p><p>PHYSICAL APPEARANCE: Masayuki has neatly combed blonde hair with a long and thin ahoge on top and lilac eyes. He wears a purple vest over a long-sleeved white dress shirt, along with white gloves. He also wears darker purple pants and checkerboard-colored loafers with black socks. But the most noticeable thing about his design has to be the long black and white striped scarf wrapped around his neck. He regularly carries his conductors baton, and if he hears music, he can't help but conduct.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chiaki Nanami/Hajime Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AKIHIKO HINATA AKA. "BRIGHTBOI"</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE LET'S PLAYER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 115 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 31 IN</p><p>LIKES: ONIGIRI, PC GAMES</p><p>DISLIKES: CLICKBAIT, GAME-BREAKING BUGS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Having been raised by the Ultimate Gamer herself, Akihiko was of course going to be fascinated by the world of gaming. When he uploaded a video of himself playing a demo version of a not-yet released game, demands for the final game skyrocketed. It was at this point that Akihiko knew what he wanted to do; play for a ton of people! Akihiko is best known for his positive attitude, and energetic personality, almost like an antithesis to his mother. In fact, Hajime often jokes that Akihiko is born from the energy that his mother never had. Many fans or "Brightboiz" stick around Akihiko's channel for his cinnamon roll personality and his family-friendly nature.</p><p>PHYSICAL APPEARANCE: Akihiko has bright pink hair similar to Chiaki's hair in a fluffy bowl cut with an ahoge on the top and pale skin from spending a lot of time indoors. As for his clothes, he wears a green hoodie with blue stripes, over a white button-up shirt and a red and orange necktie with gaming pins on the front. He wears blue jeans and blue and white loafers. Topping of his design, are his signature pink and white cat-eared headphones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Makoto Naegi/Chihiro Fujisaki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AKIYOSHI NAEGI AKA. "CLOVERBUN"</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC PANSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE VLOGGER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 1 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 97 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 28 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: FEBUARY 24TH (PISCES)</p><p>LIKES: THE COLOR GREEN, ARCADES</p><p>DISLIKES: ROLLER COASTERS, CORVIDS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Akiyoshi, just like his parents, has a kind-hearted and supportive nature. But compared to both of his parents, he is far more of a social butterfly, which lead him into the world of vlogging. Akiyoshi became famous on the internet for his clumsy antics and his social-yet-socially-awkward personality. He has earned a well-earned reputation as a cinnamon roll amongst his fanbase. At Neo Hope's Peak, his views only increase when he shares his screentime with other Neo Ultimates.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Akiyoshi is a shorter-than-average boy with shaggy light brown hair and green eyes. His light brown hair has a streak of green through it. Akiyoshi wears a green bunny-eared hoodie with a clover design on the back over a red t-shirt. He also wears black pants, white socks and green and red loafers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Tenko Chabashira/Rantaro Amami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SORATA AMAMI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: AROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE HAPKIDO MASTER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 147 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 36 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 23RD (GEMINI)</p><p>LIKES: DRAGON NOODLES, YOGA MATS</p><p>DISLIKES: CHEATERS, CRIMINALS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Sorata, at first glance, carries himself with a calm and tranquil air, commonly found meditating in increasingly odd places. But when confronted with a cheater or criminal, all sense of tranquility flies out the window as Sorata shows off his true prowess as the Neo Ultimate Hapkido Master. Sorata works hard day and night to practice his Hapkido, in order to protect the "weak" from "the scum of the earth". Also, Sorata is very dense when it comes to romance.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Sorata has dark green hair that is unevenly parted into two sides, large eyebrows, a mole on his chin and pistachio-colored eyes. Sorata has a muscular build and wears a blue and white striped gi with darker blue pants and brown zori sandals. Tied around his head, is a black belt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Kokichi Ouma/Miu Iruma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HAYASE OUMA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS GIRLS)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE CIVIL ENGINEER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN (5 FT 7 IN W/HEELS)</p><p>WEIGHT: 115 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 35 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: SEPTEMBER 3RD (VIRGO)</p><p>LIKES: DOUJINS, LOVE HOTELS</p><p>DISLIKES: POLLUTION, HOVELS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Considering her parentage, it only makes sense that Hayase would have absolutely zero shame toying with people. But don't think that Hayase is just some mere high-school floozy, for she is also very crafty and intelligent. Hayase has perfected the art of teasing and mind games to a T and will leave the victim simultaneously flustered and confused. This intelligence also makes her a great planner, constructor and coordinator. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Hayase is a skinny, yet busty girl with long and shaggy purple hair and light blue eyes. To match her personality, Hayase has an equally provocative outfit. Hayase wears a purple dress shirt that is partially unbuttoned to reveal her chest. She also wears a short black and white skirt and black heels. Tied around her neck is a black, white and purple ribbon/choker. She also wears black goggles and fingerless gloves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Kokichi Ouma/Shuichi Saihara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TOMOKO SAIHARA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE NEGOTIATOR</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 4 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 101 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 30 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JULY 30TH (LEO)</p><p>LIKES: SHEEP, LEMONADE</p><p>DISLIKES: BAD PUBLICITY, BEEF TOUNGE </p><p>PERSONALITY: With a talent like Neo Ultimate Negotiator, of course Tomoko would have both the deviousness and charisma of Kokichi combined with the observational skills of Shuichi. Much to Shuichi's dismay, Tomoko went on to work in the criminal underbelly, as a negotiator and master manipulator. This reputation of her's has caused the people of Neo Hope's Peak to steer clear of her, lest they wind up getting manipulated into doing something illegal. She will plan on doing such a thing later, but for now, she'll just toy with the little sheep as their shepard.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Tomoko has a black shoulder-length bob cut with a thin ahoge on top, as well as yellow cat-like eyes. Tomoko wears a black jacket over a white dress shirt and a red tie. She wears a black skirt, brown nylons and black Mary Janes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Sayaka Maizono/Mukuro Ikusaba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RITSUTO MAIZONO</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HETEROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE DRUM MAJOR</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 6 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 141 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 34 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: SEPTEMBER 30TH (LIBRA)</p><p>LIKES: GRANOLA BARS, MARCHING</p><p>DISLIKES: ROMANTIC MOVIES, SHORT SKIRTS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Because of both his talent and Mama Mukuro's talent, Ritsuto has an almost military-like approach to leading his marching band, along with a steely gaze that could frighten even the most hardened of Ultimate Martial Artists. Ritsuto works hard to carry himself with a logical approach to anything and everything and hardly does anything without fully considering the consequences of said actions. But in actuality, Ritsuto is easily riled-up and embarrassed, particularly by the idea of "shameless things", such as short skirts and kissing. And while he has a poker face when leading his group, the same can't be said when he is off the football field and on the gambling table, in which he probably has the worst poker face in the world. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Ritsuto is a surprisingly muscular boy with neatly combed blue hair in a bowl cut and light purple eyes. Ritsuto wears his school's drum major uniform, consisting of a blue and gold blazer with the school's logo on the front, white gloves, white pants and knee-high black boots. He is hardly seen without his snare drum.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Mikan Tsumiki/Mondo Oowada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MANAKO OOWADA </p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE TRAUMA COUNSELOR</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 9 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 115 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN </p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 26TH (GEMINI)</p><p>LIKES: CAKE DECORATING, CUTE ACCESSORIES </p><p>DISLIKES: NEEDLES, MISUNDERSTANDINGS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Despite Manako's resting angry face and rather rough speech style, you couldn't possibly ask for a kinder girl. Upon finding out about both her parent's traumatic backstories that still causes them issues to this very day, Manako has taken it upon herself to insure that people her age don't fall through the same rabbit holes as her parents. Manako is simultaneously a tough-love dad friend and a soft and nurturing mom friend, who would always be there for you if you need her. Many people believe that she is psychic, for is able to read people like an open book and find out their hidden issues, whether mental or physical. Manako also loves cute things and baking, so expect her to bring her dog, Chuck Jr, or cupcakes to her therapy sessions.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Manako is a taller-than-average girl with chin-length purple hair and pink tsurime eyes with long eyelashes that make her look perpetually angry. Manako wears a blue denim jacket with a bunny design on the back, over a randomly patterned black shirt. She also wears a long dark blue skirt, white stockings and black slip-on shoes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Toko Fukawa/Makoto Naegi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NADEKO NAEGI</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE LIGHT NOVELIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 4 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 104 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 31 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: FEBUARY 18TH (PISCES)</p><p>LIKES: HIDDEN MESSAGES, PORCELIAN DOLLS</p><p>DISLIKES: ANIME ADAPTATIONS, PLANES</p><p>PERSONALITY: Under the pen name "Kuroba", Nadeko Naegi has produced several light novels that are far more intricate and complex than what their simple premises would suggest. But spending most of her time penned up in her room and writing loads of manuscripts didn't translate well to social skills at all. Nadeko herself is very timid and easily rattled by social situations, but she is trying her best to socialize with her peers, using what she learned from her weekly private manga binges. Depending on the manga, this can either work or backfire terribly on her. But her friends can't fault her for trying. Besides, her attempts at socializing are adorable, so they decided to humor her for a bit.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Nadeko is a rail-thin girl with shaggy knee-length brown hair that has an ahoge and a red headband on top and is styled into two long braids with red hair bobbles at the ends, as well as purple eyes framed by glasses. Nadeko wears a dark green sweater with a red stripe through it, an orange plaid skirt, black stockings and brown and red sneakers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Celestia Ludenberg/Kyoko Kirigiri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LISA KIRIGIRI</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HETEROMANTIC HETEROSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE CARD SHARP</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 6 IN (5 FT 8 IN W/HEELS)</p><p>WEIGHT: 106 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: OCTOBER 30TH (SCORPIO)</p><p>LIKES: HORROR MOVIES, NAIL ART</p><p>DISLIKES: JUMPSCARES, UNCHALLENGING THINGS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Now this girl is a mystery that even Ultimate Detectives would have a hard time cracking. Because of Lisa's eternal poker face, silent demeanor and cryptic vocabulary, very little is known about her and she is considered an enigma amongst her classmates. Lisa is a very hard girl to faze or get a reaction out of, which gave Lisa her interest in the horror genre, and she yearns for a true mental challenge, often raising the stakes of already difficult puzzles. Years of experience playing poker has taught her how to truly read an individual like a book, and thus, Lisa has a high level of intuition and can tell someone's true emotional state just by giving them a glance. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Lisa has shoulder-length lilac hair and red eyes. Lisa wears a black overcoat with buttons that resemble the four card suits. Lisa also wears red fingerless gloves that show off her card-suit themed nails, a red pleated skirt and black knee-high heeled boots.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Tsumugi Shirogane/Junko Enoshima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ATSUSHI ENOSHIMA </p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HOMOROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE SEAMSTER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 150 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 31 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: OCTOBER 19TH (LIBRA)</p><p>LIKES: STUFFED ANIMALS, STRAIGHT STITCHES </p><p>DISLIKES: CROCS, SEWING MISTAKES</p><p>PERSONALITY: With both of his mother's talents, it would only make sense that Atsushi would be obsessed with fashion and clothes. Atsushi prides himself on both his appearance and the appearance of others. This earns him a reputation at Neo Hope's Peak as the official fashion police of his class. Despite seeming vain and self-obsessed, he is actually just as concerned with others as he is with himself. Atsushi works day and night to make both himself and others presentable at whatever event they have to attend. And just like Mama Tsumugi, he is a massive anime nerd, preferably with characters that have elaborate costumes. Is Atsushi the mastermind in the hypothetical Next Gen Killing game? I'll let you decide. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Atsushi has neatly combed red hair with a squiggly ahoge on top and glasses that frame his blue eyes. He wears a black and white tuxedo with a red tie being the only splash of color on the otherwise monochrome uniform.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chiaki Nanami/Nagito Komaeda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KIZUNA NANAMI</p><p>GENDER: NON-BINARY</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS MALES)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE GACHA GAMER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 6 IN (5 FT 3 IN WHEN SLOUCHING)</p><p>WEIGHT: 112 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 29 IN </p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 6TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: GAMES OF CHANCE, PILLOWS</p><p>DISLIKES: GAMES OF SKILL, PUSHUPS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Having inherited some of Nagito's illnesses, as well as Chiaki's lethargy, narcoleptic tendencies and lack of energy, Kizuna is a person who is quite comfortable with just existing and not doing much at all. They have an apathetic and emotionless demeanor towards pretty much everything, even towards their loving fanbase. With Nagito's luck and Chiaki's gaming expertise, you can always guarantee that they'd get all the lucky rolls or their desired character, but Kizuna couldn't care less about the gameplay elements, or anything else really. They're just happy that they can do something to waste the time away in the physical state they're in.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Kizuna is lanky and pale, with mid-back length hair that has a white to light pink gradient and matching pale pink eyes. On their neck, they have red and orange headphones. They wear an oversized green and teal hoodie, over a black shirt with a red pixel design on it. They also have grey sweatpants and pink slippers. They have a poor posture from their poor health, so they slouch a lot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Ryoma Hoshi/Akane Owari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HIYORI OWARI </p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HETEROSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE SOFTBALL CHAMPION</p><p>HEIGHT: 4 FT 6 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 73 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 23 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JULY 8TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: HOT DOGS, BLOODHOUNDS</p><p>DISLIKES: PIRAHNAS, MATH HOMEWORK</p><p>PERSONALITY: Despite her silly and innocent appearance, Hiyori is surprisingly stoic and apathetic towards everything that isn't sports, animals, eating or her teammates. Hiyori also happens to be the captain of her school's softball team and is both strong with a bat and able to outrun the fastest of balls, despite what her appearance and general demeanor would say otherwise. She is also a massive team player, and could even be considered the dad friend/mom friend of both her softball team and class. Hiyori always comes with hot dogs and ice-cold water bottles for her teammates, in case they get hungry or thirsty on the sidelines. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Barring her height, chest size and adorable round eyes, Hiyori is almost an exact copy of her mother appearance-wise, having shaggy lower-back length brown hair and tan skin. Hiyori wears a red and white letterman's jacket over a white tank top, blue short shorts, knee-high white socks and red and white sneakers. On her head, she wears a red snapback.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Akane Owari/Teruteru Hanamura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NANAKA HANAMURA </p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HETEROSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE BUTCHER</p><p>HEIGHT: 4 FT 11 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 86 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 27 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: AUGUST 9TH (LEO)</p><p>LIKES: SHARPENING HER KNIVES, GRASS-FED COWS</p><p>DISLIKES: VEGANS, ARTIFICIAL HORMONES</p><p>PERSONALITY: Because of her father's talent and her mother's love for meat, Nanaka grew a love for butchering animals and making mincemeat out of them Nanaka is a very lax person who, when not slaughtering a cow or sheep, is very content with just lying down and taking a cat nap. Suffice to say, Nanaka doesn't exactly have the best social skills. She'd regularly attend events covered in blood from her latest butchering session, and then have no idea why people regularly avoid her. She also has a tendency to say things that just sound wrong, whether sounding accidentally homicidal or accidentally dirty, which alienates her from her peers even further. Nanaka also happens to be rather boy-crazy and she yearns for a hot stud (or chick) to sweep her off her feet.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Nanaka is a short and tanned girl with dark brown hair styled into two high swirly pigtails that go down to her neck. Nanaka wears a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, a red cravat, black pants, black socks and red Mary Janes. Nanaka has a red belt around her waist that houses her butchering knives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Tsumugi Shirogane/Angie Yonaga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REIMOMI YONAGA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS GIRLS)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE ART CURATOR</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 101 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 31 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JUNE 17TH (GEMINI)</p><p>LIKES: ART HISTORY, KNIGHTS</p><p>DISLIKES: COUNTERFEIT PIECES, PYROTECHNICS</p><p>PERSONALITY: When you first meet Reimomi, you would probably wonder how in the name of Atua could this girl possibly be the daughter of Angie Yonaga? Reimomi carries herself with a serious and professional attitude, unlike either of her mothers. Or at least, that what she is like in public and not surrounded her vast collection of art. Reimomi's personality does a complete 180 if you bring up art around her or if she encounters a piece of artwork. When the subject of art is spoken in her presence or is noticed by her, Reimomi becomes a massive nerd, who preaches and fangirls about artwork with a high amount of energy and gusto, much more like both of her mommies. And yes, just like Angie, she believes in Atua.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Reimomi has tanned skin, blue eyes that are framed by black glasses, and long blue hair that is tied into a ponytail by a pink and white hairtie. Reimomi wears a white dress shirt, a black vest, a long brown skirt, black stockings and black loafers. Over her uniform, she wears a yellow artist's smock with archeology tools in the many pockets of the smock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Tenko Chabashira/Mahiru Koizumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HARUKA CHABASHIRA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HOMOROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE SPORTS JOURNALIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 115 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 35 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MARCH 3RD (PISCES)</p><p>LIKES: PRAISE, PEACE AND QUIET</p><p>DISLIKES: PERVERTS, OBNOXIOUS CROWDS</p><p>PERSONALITY: When you learn about Haruka's parents and their philosophy about men, you would understand why Haruka acts the way that he does. Haruka holds himself to overly high standards, so no one could see him as a burden or "unreliable Haruka". He is very worried about other people's perception of him and first impressions are everything to him. He also has a tendency to be judgmental and hold high standards towards others, particularly fellow males. He is also a very emotionally-driven and empathetic person, easily getting embarrassed, sad or angry. He has a strong sense of responsibility and will expose the cruelty of the sports industry and bring the cruel CEOs to justice, if he happens catches wind of it. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Haruka has black hair with straight bangs, eyebrows that make him look perpetually angry, and green eyes. Haruka wears a green polo shirt, a black and yellow tie, black pants, and blue and white sneakers. Haruka always has his polaroid camera and his journal and pencil on him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu/Yasuhiro Hagakure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KOYOMI KUZURYUU</p><p>GENDER: NON-BINARY</p><p>ORIENTATION: AROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE INFORMATION BROKER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 7 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 97 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 31 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: AUGUST 5TH (LEO)</p><p>LIKES: VEGETABLE STRAWS, INTERNET MEMES</p><p>DISLIKES: SPIDERS, TROJAN HORSES</p><p>PERSONALITY: At first glance, Koyomi looks and acts like an cowardly idiot who happens to be a memelord. But deep down, they're...kind of the same thing, but the whole idiot act is merely a facade concealing a conniving and devious individual, who uses their idiotic facade to gather information on other people that they can't get from the internet alone. It's kind of hard to figure out how much of their public personality is a facade. But let's get some things straight. They are still really a massive coward, considering they have no fighting skills apart from verbal fights, so you could hold up a fist and they'll be on the floor begging for mercy. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Koyomi is skinny and has tanned skin, with their dark brown hair being shaved on the right side and covering their left eye. Koyomi wears a grey hoodie hood-up, black sweatpants with a white stripe on each side and black flip-flops.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Kiyotaka Ishimaru/Sonia Nevermind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ALEXANDER "ALEX" NEVERMIND</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE MILITARY COMMANDER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 147 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 36 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: SEPTEMBER 22ND (LIBRA)</p><p>LIKES: STARGAZING, YOUNG ADULT FICTION</p><p>DISLIKES: MENTAL SCARS, COWARDS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Alex is a charismatic and motivational military commander that managed to drive the Novoselician military to regain most of Novoselic's former territory from their ruthless neighbors. Alex is also overly polite, formal and authoritative in his speech, often referring to people as "Sir (Surname)" or "Lady (Surname)", which reminds his classmates of a knight in shining armor. Admittingly, Alex isn't well accustomed to socializing beyond a political or military setting, which means that he is more than a little naive when it comes to conversing with people his age. He only really has two conversational points: his country's military and the latest bestselling young adult fiction novel. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Alex is a surprisingly muscular boy with neatly combed blonde hair and light blue eyes. Alex wears a pure white military uniform with white gloves, black boots, assorted colorful badges, and a flowing blue and red cape.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Kirumi Tojo/Celestia Ludenberg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ARISA LUDENBERG</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HETEROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE CHESS GRANDMASTER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 7 IN (5 FT 9 IN W/ HEELS)</p><p>WEIGHT: 110 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: AUGUST 17TH (LEO)</p><p>LIKES: LOLITA FASHION, DIM SUM</p><p>DISLIKES: BRUTE FORCE, ROBOTS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Much like both of her mothers, Arisa is a solitary and stoic young lady, who is usually seen practicing her chess strategies by herself. This earned Arisa her reputation of being the class enigma. If someone wishes to learn about chess, Arisa will teach them the ropes of the game, but not before utterly wiping the floor with them once they get the hang of it. And don't even try to cheat in the game; Arisa will know and you will be both defeated by her and punished in a cruel and unusual way that will leave you groveling in shame. This gave Arisa her other reputation amongst her class of being a secret savage. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Arisa has shoulder length black hair that goes over one of her red eyes. Arisa wears a black and white lolita dress with long sleeves, black gloves, and a skirt that reaches down to the floor. On her feet, she wears white stockings and two-inch black heels. Arisa also wears black lipstick and has alternating black and white polish on her nails.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. K1-B0/Hajime Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TOSHIZO HINATA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: AROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE HONORS STUDENT</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 6 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 128 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 31 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JUNE 1ST (GEMINI)</p><p>LIKES: MILK, ARCHITECTURE</p><p>DISLIKES: CHEATERS, SMOOTHIES</p><p>PERSONALITY: Despite many students doing well in school, Toshizo became academically-reknown for mastering and being advanced in any subject that could be taught in an academic curriculum. Quiet. yet polite and determined, Toshizo is truly the prime example of a model student. For all of his academic achievements, Toshizo isn't exactly well-versed in social situations and is prone to panicking and overthinking in stressful situations. Toshizo may not know what to do when he gets out of school, but whatever he chooses for his future career, you could bet that'll he'll put his all into it, just like with his studies.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Toshizo has a skinny and pale build and spiky white hair with an angular ahoge that points to the left. Toshizo wears a light blue, black and white sweater vest over a long sleeved white dress shirt. Toshizo also wears blue jeans, black socks and brown loafers. Toshizo also has a black and yellow watch on his right wrist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Maki Harukawa/Kaede Akamatsu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HIRAKU AKAMATSU</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS GIRLS)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE METAL MUSICIAN</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 130 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: FEBUARY 28TH (PISCES)</p><p>LIKES: HAIR CARE, DARK CHOCOLATE</p><p>DISLIKES: THE SUMMER, MOTORCYCLES</p><p>PERSONALITY: Being the head guitarist and vocalist of the sullen metal band "Soul Reason", Hiraku is a rather solitary and aloof individual whenever he even bothers to interact with others. But in reality, Hiraku is just really socially-awkward and he has a massive soft spot for his bandmates, and is able to cover for them in case they can't make it to a concert for some reason. But it's not like he would ever admit to said soft spot, for he is about as much of a tsundere as Mama Maki. Hiraku also gets easily embarrassed and flustered when complimented, which makes him a prime target for teasing by both his bandmates and his classmates. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Hiraku has black hair with a thin ahoge on top with one of the bangs being dyed the same red as his eyes. Hiraku wears a denim vest over a black t-shirt with Soul Reason's logo on the top, ripped black jeans held up by a brown belt, and red and black sneakers. On his left wrist, he has three friendship bracelets that represent his three bandmates, and on his right wrist, he has a pink friendship bracelet and a red friendship bracelet that represent his mothers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Peko Pekoyama/Maki Harukawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TSURUGI HARUKAWA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HETEROMANTIC HETEROSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE BLADESMITH</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 4 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 125 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 35 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 17TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: NIGHTLY WALKS, TRAINING DUMMIES</p><p>DISLIKES: IGNORANCE, SODA</p><p>PERSONALITY: Because of his threatening appearance, talent and personality, people tend to keep a wide berth from Tsurugi. Fortunately for him, Tsurugi doesn't mind in the slightest. Tsurugi doesn't seem to like interacting with or talking to others at all, often turning away or threatening others if they dare speak to him. Despite claiming that he doesn't need people in his life and just needs his talent, what he truly yearns for is people who would look past his dangerous, appearance and personality, and he beats himself up every time he turns down chances from people to socialize and threatens violence on them, causing them to avoid him for sure. In the end, all Tsurugi needs is just a hug and a friend.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Tsurugi is a surprisingly short man with long silver hair in a low ponytail and deadly looking red eyes. Tsurugi wears a black robe and a red gi over a red shirt, black jeans and black loafers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Peko Pekoyama/Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NATSUHIKO KUZURYUU</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HETEROSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE HITMAN</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 4 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 99 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 34 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JULY 23RD (LEO)</p><p>LIKES: TARGET PRACTICE, THE CONSTRUCTION INDUSTRY</p><p>DISLIKES: BEING RIDICULED, BROCCOLI</p><p>PERSONALITY: Being the literal son of a yakuza boss and his bodyguard, it only makes sense that Natsuhiko would have one of the more dangerous talents on the Neo Hope's Peak roster. Natsuhiko Kuzuryuu is a dangerous, ruthless, and above all else, determined hitman who would stop at nothing to get the person the bounty is under. Despite being known to be cold and merciless to his targets, Natsuhiko becomes more petty, easily-embarrassed, and even a little bratty when put in an actual social situation. It is very clear that being the son of a Yakuza boss doesn't rope you many friends or social skills.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Natsuhiko is a shorter-than-average baby-faced boy with blonde hair in a bowlcut and red eyes framed by glasses. Natsuhiko wears a black blazer over a white shirt and a red necktie. He also wears black pants and black loafers. Natsuhiko also has a brown belt that houses both knives and guns, as well as a red armband with the Kuzuryuu clan's symbol on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Gundham Tanaka/Peko Pekoyama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TSUBASA TANAKA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HETEROSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE FALCONER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 147 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 36 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: SEPTEMBER 22ND (LIBRA)</p><p>LIKES: MEAT, AESTHETIC BLOGS</p><p>DISLIKES: LITTERING, POACHERS</p><p>PERSONALITY: With a serious, yet simultaneously creative and overdramatic, personality, Tsubasa is a chuunibyou through and through, just like his father. Tsubasa claims that he will be the catalyst for the "Avian Uprising", starting off with the multiplication of the goddess, Yohane, who has been reincarnated into the form of a lowly falcon and needs the help from the human catalyst (aka. Tsubasa) to stage the uprising. His classmates keep a "Tsubasa-therus" to translate Tsubasa's long winded and mysterious tirades into normal human speech, but Tsubasa himself is still a mystery to many and a really loud mystery at that.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Tsubasa has long grey hair styled in a similar way to Gundham's DR3 haircut and red eyes framed by glasses. He wears a long black overcoat with a red edge over an equally black shirt, black pants and knee-high grey boots. On his right hand, Tsubasa wears a brown glove in order to protect his arm from Yohane's talons.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't believe I'm saying this, but please ease up on the asks, until I'm able to complete all of the ones on my list.</p><p>Gonta Gokuhara X Tsumugi Shirogane</p><p>Mahiru Koizumi X Hiyoko Saionji</p><p>Korekiyo Shinguuji X Rantaro Amami</p><p>Makoto Naegi X Hajime Hinata</p><p>Mikan Tsumiki X Nagito Komaeda</p><p>Rantaro Amami X Kokichi Ouma</p><p>Shuichi Saihara X Rantaro Amami</p><p>Nagito Komaeda X Toko Fukawa</p><p>Nagito Komaeda X Sakura Oogami</p><p>Chihiro Fujisaki X Nagito Komaeda</p><p>Maki Harukawa X Kaito Momota</p><p>Yasuhiro Hagakure X Leon Kuwata</p><p>Ultimate Imposter X Ibuki Mioda</p><p>If you want to, you could help me come up with talents for the following pair-ups!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Tsumugi Shirogane/Gonta Gokuhara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KUNIHIRO GOKUHARA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS MALES)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE STUFFED ANIMAL COLLECTOR</p><p>HEIGHT: 6 FT 2 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 168 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 34 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 5TH (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: CHILDREN'S MOVIES, TERRYCLOTH</p><p>DISLIKES: NIGHTMARES, TEDDY BEAR CACTI</p><p>PERSONALITY: Kunihiro is a polite, kind-hearted and earnest, if really childish, naive and clumsy, young man. Kunihiro is a very emotional and sensitive person and it doesn't take a lot to get him teared-up. Messing with Kunihiro is not a good idea though, for his friends would know and they will give you your just desserts. If his friends are having a bad day, Kunihiro gives out only the greatest hugs and cuddles, obviously coming from years of hugging plush toys. He is also very loyal and will always be there for his friends, almost like a puppy. His amiable and slightly timid personality has given Kunihiro the deserved reputation of "Class-XX's Cinnamon Roll".</p><p>APPEARANCE: Kunihiro is a tall and slightly muscular boy that has neatly combed blue hair with an ahoge on top and red eyes framed by round glasses. Kunihiro wears an orange turtleneck sweater with an illustration of a teddy bear surrounded by stars on it, blue jeans and dark green and white sneakers. He is hardly seen without at least one stuffed animal on his person.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRINGS LIST</p><p>Mahiru Koizumi X Hiyoko Saionji</p><p>Korekiyo Shinguuji X Rantaro Amami</p><p>Makoto Naegi X Hajime Hinata</p><p>Mikan Tsumiki X Nagito Komaeda</p><p>Rantaro Amami X Kokichi Ouma</p><p>Shuichi Saihara X Rantaro Amami</p><p>Nagito Komaeda X Toko Fukawa</p><p>Nagito Komaeda X Sakura Oogami</p><p>Chihiro Fujisaki X Nagito Komaeda</p><p>Maki Harukawa X Kaito Momota</p><p>Yasuhiro Hagakure X Leon Kuwata</p><p>Ultimate Imposter X Ibuki Mioda</p><p>If you want to, you could help me come up with talents for the following pair-ups! In the meantime, ease up on the asks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Mahiru Koizumi/Hiyoko Saionji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HIDAKA SAIONJI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HOMOROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE FILM DIRECTOR</p><p>HEIGHT: 4 FT 9 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 90 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 28 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 1ST (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: WHACK-A-MOLE, CHOCOLATE CANDIES</p><p>DISLIKES: JOKESTERS, STEPLADDERS</p><p>PERSONALITY: A small man with a big voice and personality, Hidaka became famous for the creation of "Sakura Tsurugi", a cinematic masterpiece detailing the coming-of-age adventure of a traditional dancer finding her true calling as a swordswoman and gathered infamy for severe hiatuses. Those hiatuses were due to Hidaka's perfectionism and high standards for his actors. He may otherwise be known a killjoy and a sourpuss, but ultimately he is a massive tsundere and a mom friend, constantly fussing over, but never admitting to that, his friends. If his friends or actors disobey him, they would get a severe tongue lashing from this 4,9 film director.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Hidaka is a vertically-challenged man with slightly curly blonde hair, green eyes and freckles dotting his face. Hidaka wears a red and orange plaid shirt, a green necktie, brown pants, white socks and brown loafers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Korekiyo Shinguuji X Rantaro Amami</p><p>Makoto Naegi X Hajime Hinata</p><p>Mikan Tsumiki X Nagito Komaeda</p><p>Rantaro Amami X Kokichi Ouma</p><p>Shuichi Saihara X Rantaro Amami</p><p>Nagito Komaeda X Toko Fukawa</p><p>Nagito Komaeda X Sakura Oogami</p><p>Chihiro Fujisaki X Nagito Komaeda</p><p>Maki Harukawa X Kaito Momota</p><p>Yasuhiro Hagakure X Leon Kuwata</p><p>Ultimate Imposter X Ibuki Mioda</p><p>If you want to, you could help me come up with talents for the following pair-ups! In the meantime, ease up on the asks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Rantaro Amami/Korekiyo Shinguuji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SHION AMAMI</p><p>GENDER: GENDERFLUID</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE LINGUIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 6 FT</p><p>WEIGHT: 140 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: SEPTEMBER 1ST (VIRGO)</p><p>LIKES: FAIRY TALES, RICE</p><p>DISLIKES: WARZONES, FIRE</p><p>PERSONALITY: Because both of her parents have careers that require constant travel, Shion managed to pick up languages left and right very quickly. Currently, Shion can speak 10 languages on a conversational level and can read and write fluently in 10 more languages. Despite Shion's sullen and, as one would say, "emo" appearance, Shion is very friendly and sociable, and if you ask her, she will be happy to educate you on her travels or even how to speak one of the languages she learned. Shion is also very calm and almost monk-like. If you can look past Shion's unnerving appearance, socializing with Shion would probably just help make your day.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Shion has straight shoulder-length dark green hair that goes over one of her bright green eyes. Over her mouth, Shion wears a facemask, to make sure that she doesn't catch or transmit foreign diseases. Shion wears a blue and green striped sweater, brown gloves, tan cargo pants and boots that are the same color as her gloves. In order to alert people ahead of time what gender she's feeling currently, Shion's facemask is blue on one side for her masculine days, and red on the other side for her feminine days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Makoto Naegi X Hajime Hinata</p><p>Mikan Tsumiki X Nagito Komaeda</p><p>Rantaro Amami X Kokichi Ouma</p><p>Shuichi Saihara X Rantaro Amami</p><p>Nagito Komaeda X Toko Fukawa</p><p>Nagito Komaeda X Sakura Oogami</p><p>Chihiro Fujisaki X Nagito Komaeda</p><p>Maki Harukawa X Kaito Momota</p><p>Yasuhiro Hagakure X Leon Kuwata</p><p>Ultimate Imposter X Ibuki Mioda</p><p>If you want to, you could help me come up with talents for the following pair-ups! In the meantime, ease up on the asks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Hajime Hinata/Makoto Naegi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHIZURU HINATA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE JACK-OF-ALL-TRADES</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 6 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 104 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 35 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JANUARY 19TH (AQUARIUS)</p><p>LIKES: CONVENIANCE STORE SANDWICHES, ROCK MUSIC</p><p>DISLIKES: TOUGH DESISIONS, THE OCCULT</p><p>PERSONALITY: Chizuru became admitted into Hope's Peak for her quick learning of a wide variety subjects without ever making it to Ultimate status with whatever talent she has learned. Chizuru herself is a bit of an enigma. She is mainly known for her odd fashion sense and thought processes. Needless to say, she's far more zany and cartoonish in demeanor compared to her more vanilla and grounded parents. You can always count on her to pull some new skill from under her jacket and surprise you every time. She isn't very sure wha exactly t she wants to be in the future, but once Chizuru finds herself her true calling, she will give it her all and no one will stop her. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Chizuru has spiky light brown hair with a thick ahoge on top. Her hair goes past her shoulders and is tied into low pigtails with green scrunchies. Chizuru wears an oversized green hoodie over a short-sleeved white dress shirt with a red bowtie. Her skirt is dark blue and has red athletic shorts underneath. She wears a black knee-length stocking on her left leg and a baggy gyaru-style sock on her right leg. Her shoes are black slip-on shoes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Mikan Tsumiki X Nagito Komaeda</p><p>Rantaro Amami X Kokichi Ouma</p><p>Shuichi Saihara X Rantaro Amami</p><p>Nagito Komaeda X Toko Fukawa</p><p>Nagito Komaeda X Sakura Oogami</p><p>Chihiro Fujisaki X Nagito Komaeda</p><p>Maki Harukawa X Kaito Momota</p><p>Yasuhiro Hagakure X Leon Kuwata</p><p>Ultimate Imposter X Ibuki Mioda</p><p>If you want to, you could help me come up with talents for the following pair-ups! In the meantime, ease up on the asks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Mikan Tsumiki/Nagito Komaeda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SHINZO TSUMIKI</p><p>GENDER: DEMIMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HOMOROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE ONCOLOGIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 7 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 128 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 31 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 5TH (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: SUNSCREEN, SMILES</p><p>DISLIKES: RADIATION, FUNERALS</p><p>PERSONALITY: After Shinzo heard about his father's struggle with cancer and dementia, Shinzo works hard to prevent others from going through the pain of terminal illness. Despite the dourness of his talent, Shinzo strives to stay positive and help get otherwise hopeless cancer patients to live for another day. Although seeing people die on a weekly basis doesn't exactly give birth to the most optimistic of children, for he is also very emotionally-sensitive and gets teared-up and guilty very easily, as he is the kind of person to shoulder too many burdens. But deep down, Shinzo is still kind-hearted and as caring as they can get, and one day, Shinzo will find the one true cure.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Shinzo is a skinny and pale man with fluffy purple hair tied into a ponytail and green eyes. Shinzo wears a white lab coat over a purple sweater with green swirls on it and gloves that are a matching color to the swirls. Shinzo has grey pants, black socks and brown slip-on shoes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Rantaro Amami X Kokichi Ouma</p><p>Shuichi Saihara X Rantaro Amami</p><p>Nagito Komaeda X Toko Fukawa</p><p>Nagito Komaeda X Sakura Oogami</p><p>Chihiro Fujisaki X Nagito Komaeda</p><p>Maki Harukawa X Kaito Momota</p><p>Yasuhiro Hagakure X Leon Kuwata</p><p>Ultimate Imposter X Ibuki Mioda</p><p>If you want to, you could help me come up with talents for the following pair-ups! In the meantime, ease up on the asks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Rantaro Amami/Kokichi Ouma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FUKUYA AMAMI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HOMOROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE POLITICAL HISTORIAN</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 6 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 106 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: AUGUST 12TH (LEO)</p><p>LIKES: ORGANIZED CHAOS, PLANES</p><p>DISLIKES: DISORGANIZED CHAOS, BOATS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Just like Rantaro, Fukuya has a passion for traveling and learning about the world. And just like Kokichi, Fukuya has a passion for leadership and domination. In fact, that was the reason Fukuya got into political history in the first place. Learning about the ways the leaders of the world rule would help Fukuya become only the greatest ruler the world has ever seen. Fukuya, as an aspiring leader, is very sociable and charismatic, despite what his dark and grungy fashion sense would suggest. However, people understandably couldn't help but feel unnerved talking to someone who's planning on dominating the entire globe someday. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Fukuya has curly purple hair with a squiggly ahoge on top and green eyes. Fukuya wears a black leather jacket over a blue and purple striped sweater, black pants and black loafers. On his next, Fukuya wears a black and white striped scarf.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Shuichi Saihara X Rantaro Amami</p><p>Nagito Komaeda X Toko Fukawa</p><p>Nagito Komaeda X Sakura Oogami</p><p>Chihiro Fujisaki X Nagito Komaeda</p><p>Maki Harukawa X Kaito Momota</p><p>Yasuhiro Hagakure X Leon Kuwata</p><p>Ultimate Imposter X Ibuki Mioda</p><p>If you want to, you could help me come up with talents for the following pair-ups! In the meantime, ease up on the asks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Rantaro Amami/Shuichi Saihara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHIYO AMAMI</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE ARCHEOLOGIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 9 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 112 LBS. </p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: SEPTEMBER 20TH (VIRGO)</p><p>LIKES: LEMON-LIME SODA, URBAN EXPLORING</p><p>DISLIKES: STRONG WINDS, HOAXES</p><p>PERSONALITY: Having grown up traveling with Papa Rantaro, Chiyo ended up fascinated with ancient civilizations and digging up remnants of said civilizations. Chiyo is kind-hearted, mature and level-headed, which obviously came from years of traveling through perilous digs. Her wisdom and affectionate nature gave her a well-deserved reputation of being like a big sister or even a mom to her friends/classmates. She'd also be happy to tell you stories about her travels and the artifacts that she gained from said travels. Just don't diss her friends/family or this guacamole would turn you into chunky salsa.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Chiyo has shoulder length green hair with a long ahoge on top and golden eyes. Chiyo wears a tan vest over an oversized yellow sweater, tan shorts and knee-length brown boots with darker brown laces. Her shorts are held up with a white and orange tool belt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Nagito Komaeda/Toko Fukawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NAOFUMI FUKAWA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE BOOKWORM</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 7 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 128 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 31 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MARCH 28TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP, FANTASY NOVELS</p><p>DISLIKES: DOUJINS, NEEDLES</p><p>PERSONALITY: Growing up, Naofumi was a sickly and pathetic shell of a man. Because he was confined to a hospital bed for most of his life, he only ever had one hobby in his life, and that is reading. He got his acceptance into Neo Hope's Peak for completing books in a record speed and hoarding said books until his collection got to 1,000,000 entire books. His socially-isolated childhood, understandably, made him antisocial and aloof. Although he is not actually a bad person deep down, and his cold attitude towards others is purely an act of social ineptitude and lack of social etiquette as a result of his upbringing, as opposed to any kind of malice, </p><p>APPEARANCE: Naofumi is a skinny and pale boy. He has curly purple hair with a squiggly ahoge on top and green eyes framed by round glasses. Naofumi wears a purple blazer over a white dress shirt and a green and red tie. His pants are the same purple as his blazer and he wears black socks and matching loafers on his feet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Nagito Komaeda X Sakura Oogami</p><p>Chihiro Fujisaki X Nagito Komaeda</p><p>Maki Harukawa X Kaito Momota</p><p>Yasuhiro Hagakure X Leon Kuwata</p><p>Ultimate Imposter X Ibuki Mioda</p><p>If you want to, you could help me come up with talents for the following pair-ups! In the meantime, ease up on the asks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Sakura Oogami/Nagito Komaeda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HAKU OOGAMI</p><p>GENDER: NON-BINARY</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS GUYS)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE ENDURANCE</p><p>HEIGHT: 6 FT 1 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 159 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 37 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JULY 6TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: SPICY FOOD, PHOTOGRAPHY</p><p>DISLIKES: WEAK HAIRTIES, SPOTLIGHTS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Haku is very calm, wise, and almost monk-like, which is odd, considering that they have inherited their father's luck. Haku has survived extreme temperatures, extreme falls and extreme poisons. It's very clear that Haku's misfortunes have strengthened both their body and their mind to the point where they don't even phase them. Haku doesn't seem to like all the attention that their talent has given them, for they would much rather be exploring the beauty of nature then conversing with intrepid busybodies. But don't confuse Haku's solitary nature for rudeness, for they are a kind soul, always willing to protect their loved ones against whatever danger decides to rear their ugly head.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Haku is a surprisingly muscular teenager with long back-length white hair. Haku wears a standard black blazer over a white t-shirt and black pants. Their pants are held up by a red cord. For some odd reason, Haku isn't wearing anything on their feet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Chihiro Fujisaki X Nagito Komaeda</p><p>Maki Harukawa X Kaito Momota</p><p>Yasuhiro Hagakure X Leon Kuwata</p><p>Ultimate Imposter X Ibuki Mioda</p><p>Rantaro Amami X Tsumugi Shirogane</p><p>If you want to, you could help me come up with talents for the following pair-ups! In the meantime, ease up on the asks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chihiro Fujisaki/Nagito Komaeda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SHIZUYA FUJISAKI</p><p>GENDER: GENDERFLUID</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS GUYS)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE BLOGGER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 4 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 104 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 31 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 6TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: CATS, WORDPLAY</p><p>DISLIKES: HIS CAT ALLERGY, DEEP-FRIED MEMES</p><p>PERSONALITY: Shizuya has always wanted to experience the world around him. But unfortunately for him, he was sickly and bed-ridden with a variety of illnesses that may have been inherited from both of his fathers, so he had to resort to looking at pictures on the internet. His blog, titled "catastrophic-kitten", is mainly about his two favorite subjects: cats and wordplay. Shizuya himself, isn't exactly the most socially-experienced in the Neo Hope's Peak roster, which is understandable given the circumstances of his youth. But he still remains a kind-hearted and supportive, if a bit eccentric and goofy, soul, who's a massive sucker for a good pun or ten. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Shizuya has wavy shoulder length hair that is chestnut-colored and green eyes. Shizuya wears an oversized green hoodie hood-up with sleeves that flop around, black pants, black socks and brown slip-on shoes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Kaito Momota/Maki Harukawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AKARI MOMOTA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS MALES)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE LASER TAG CHAMPION</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 7 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 97 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 31 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MARCH 8TH (PISCES)</p><p>LIKES: MILKSHAKES, HORROR GAMES</p><p>DISLIKES: SELF-DEPRECATION, TAPIOCA</p><p>PERSONALITY: Known in the professional laser tag circuit as "The Shooting Star", Akari is a kind-hearted and well-intentioned, if really intense and overly-almost-comically-serious, young girl. Despite her unorthodox talent, Akari seems really proud of the abilities gained from her years of laser tag experience and takes her Neo Ultimate title in stride. Despite being a bit of a braggart, years of playing laser tag has taught Akari the value of being a team player and always having the back of her allies. Don't ever think about talking bad about yourself when Akari is in earshot, for she can and will physically fight you. But the physical assault also comes with words of aggressive reassurance and promises of an ice cream hang-out.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Akari has lower-back length dark purple hair that is tied into two long spiky pigtails, along with dangerous-looking red eyes. On top of her hair is a red headband that matches her eyes. Akari wears a black tank top and matching black shorts with a neon green stripe on each side. Over the black t-shirt, Akari wears a purple hoodie with a white star-cluster design near the bottom. Her boots are the same black as her tank top and shorts and have neon green soles and matching stripes on each side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Yasuhiro Hagakure/Leon Kuwata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KAZUYUKI KUWATA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: AROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE BASKETBALL PLAYER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 11 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 137 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 15TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: MOVIE MARATHONS, CHEESE PUFFS</p><p>DISLIKES: PIERCINGS, GEESE</p><p>PERSONALITY: Most people know Kazuyuki as a laid-back and friendly, if slightly gullible and cowardly, person. Based on his behavior, you would never guess that Kazuyuki is the captain of one of Japan's most victorious high-school basketball teams. On the court however, where Kazuyuki is known as "The Solar Flare", Kazuyuki suddenly becomes more focused, competent and above all, more like what one would think of when you think "team captain", as he managed otherwise complicated and improbable plays, and even when somehow he can't make it to a game, he will support his teammates in any way that he can. Now if only Kazuyuki could be this competent and determined in any other environment.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Kazuyuki is a tall and tanned man with long red hair in a man-bun that flares outwards and a slight goatee. Kazuyuki wears a white basketball jersey with red details and a large number 6 on the front and back. Slung over his shoulders is a red jacket with white details, that Kazuyuki puts on in case it gets cold. His shorts are red with a white stripe running down each side. He has red basketball sneakers with white soles and laces and mid-thigh length white socks with two white stripes at the top of each sock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. The Imposter/Ibuki Mioda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OTOHIKO MIODA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: AROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE COVER ARTIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 187 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 43 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: FEBRUARY 3RD (AQUARIUS)</p><p>LIKES: CARTOONS, CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES</p><p>DISLIKES: SORE THROATS, VULGAR LYRICS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Otohiko, just like his mother, is a hyperactive and childish little ball of energy. Despite his obese build, Otohiko runs very fast and jumps up and down on a daily basis and is almost never seen standing still. Very often, when he sings, Otohiko's grandiose and overdramatic body language matches up exactly with the tone of the songs that he has covered. He became famous on the internet, when he uploaded covers of famous songs from anime and cartoons. His strong vocals and his child-friendly and wholesome attitude roped him a ton of followers that got him a one-way ticket to Neo Hope's Peak in no time, where he was later christened with the title of "Class-XX's Own Personal Cinnamon Roll".</p><p>APPEARANCE: Otohiko is a chubby boy with shaggy black hair that slightly falls over his pink eyes, which are framed by glasses. Just like his mother, Otohiko has a couple of pink streaks in his hair. Otohiko wears a light blue denim vest over a black shirt with a pink pixel design and black and pink checkerboard-patterned headphones slung around his neck. His denim shorts are the same light blue as his vest and are slightly shredded at the ends. His stocky legs are covered in bandages with an assortment of colors and patterns on them. His socks are pink and his sneakers are black and white.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now that all the asks have been cleared up, you can get back to requesting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Tsumugi Shirogane/Rantaro Amami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RINKA AMAMI</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: AROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE NAIL ARTIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 9 IN (5 FT 11 IN W/HEELS)</p><p>WEIGHT: 112 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: SEPTEMBER 9TH (VIRGO)</p><p>LIKES: CATS, CONVERSING</p><p>DISLIKES: PRE-EXAM JITTERS, DECLAWING</p><p>PERSONALITY: Rinka, despite her calm and seemingly withdrawn demeanor, is surprisingly social and outgoing. Rinka is more than content with just sitting around with a friend and painting their nails. Rinka managed to get propelled to Neo Ultimate status by her popular blog "beautyrain", in which she shows off her elaborate nail art and gives simple advice on how to do said elaborate nail art. Many of her followers claim that Rinka is like a patient older sister or even a mother figure to them. And yes, Rinka is about as into anime as her mother is, so she's the perfect person to go to if you wish to infodump to someone or if you want to hear someone infodump. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Rinka has wavy blue hair with a squiggly ahoge on top that goes down to her shoulders. Rinka's green eyes are framed by glasses. Rinka wears a black sweater with an anime character on the front, a matching black skirt that stops just by her grey nylons and black heels. True to her talent, Rinka has an elaborate pattern on her nails almost every day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chihiro Fujisaki/Akane Owari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AKAHIRO FUJISAKI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS FEMALES)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE VOLLEYBALL LIBERO</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 3 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 115 LBS</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 36 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 15TH (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: BARBEQUE SAUCE, FIREWORK DISPLAYS</p><p>DISLIKES: ANTISEPTIC, MESSING UP</p><p>PERSONALITY: Akahiro is a headstrong and stalwart young man who is well known for being the brains, the backbone and the heart of his school's volleyball team. Akahiro is surprisingly intelligent, despite what his loud and hyperactive personality would suggest. He is also motivational and knows exactly what to say to pump up his friends/teammates. When he first tried out volleyball in middle school, many people hassled him for his shortness, but now, he doesn't let stuff like this bring him down. Unfortunately, because he is so used to being relied on by his teammates, Akahiro has a tendency to beat himself up and tear up if he thinks that he messed something up for others. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Akahiro is a short yet muscular man with tanned skin, dark brown hair that sticks out everywhere and a surprisingly feminine face with green eyes. Akahiro wears the libero uniform of his school's volleyball team, consisting of a black jersey with green details and a matching green number 5 on the front and back, black shorts with a green stripe on each end, white socks pulled up to his knees and red and white sneakers. He also wears fingerless gloves that are the same color as his jersey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to WanderingOwari for this ship idea! I love your Akane-centric fic! I hope this shipchild doesn't disappoint you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Junko Enoshima/Makoto Naegi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KIYOSHI NAEGI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS MALES)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE FASHION MODEL</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 130 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JULY 16TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: ORGANIZED CHAOS, HORS D'OEUVRES</p><p>DISLIKES: DISORGANIZED CHAOS, BUGS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Somehow Kiyoshi manages to look good in everything, ranging from suits to dresses and even potato sacks. This gained Kiyoshi a very large and loyal fanbase. Despite putting up the airs of being a flirty airhead, Kiyoshi is far more manipulative and devious beneath that facade of perfume and neatly-coiffed locks. Like a more benign version of Junko, Kiyoshi gets bored very easily and regularly messes with people as part of his own special method of entertainment. He regularly pranks people and plays dumb whenever the subject comes up, leading to no one suspecting him. Is he the protagonist or mastermind of the Neo Killing Game? I'll let you decide.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Kiyoshi has shaggy strawberry blonde hair with an ahoge on top and green eyes. Kiyoshi wears a black blazer with red details over a white dress shirt and a red tie. Kiyoshi's pants and shoes are the same black as his blazer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Byakuya Togami/Chihiro Fujisaki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KANAKO TOGAMI</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE CRYPTOCURRENCY BILLIONARE</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 6 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 106 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 9TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: LADYBUGS, TEA</p><p>DISLIKES: JAM, FOOLISH INVESTMENTS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Kanako tries to put up the facade of being a cold, emotionless and independent business magnate, but she isn't doing a very good job at keeping up the charade. In actuality, Kanako is a socially awkward and nervous little cinnamon roll. She isn't very good at face-to-face conversations, being much better at business negotiations when a screen is separating her and her client apart. Deep down, Kanako wants to change herself for the better and become a more confident and social person, but she'd rather lose her riches than admit that she actually needs help. She is a Togami after all, but maybe she can change her mindset some day.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Kanako has short chestnut-colored hair that frames her face and big blue eyes framed by glasses. Kanako wears a black blazer over a white dress shirt and a green tie. Kanako wears a black pencil skirt, grey nylons and black Mary Janes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Makoto Naegi/Mukuro Ikusaba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MAMORU NAEGI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS GIRLS)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE MARKSMAN</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 130 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JULY 16TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: THE SHOOTING RANGE, SPICY CURRY</p><p>DISLIKES: LIVE TARGETS, SWEET CURRY</p><p>PERSONALITY: Mamoru, despite his dangerous-sounding talent, is a kind-hearted and earnest, if overbearing and overly-emotional, young man. Despite trying his best to be calm and level-headed, Mamoru gets easily flustered, embarrassed, or riled-up, which makes him a prime teasing target for his classmates. But if Mamoru sees someone in distress, he will stop at nothing until that person is saved and whatever is harming the person is wiped off of the face of the Earth. Mamoru may have a bit of a hero complex, always wanting to be seen as a true savior by others, which probably stemmed from being raised by the Ultimate Soldier. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Mamoru has spiky black hair with an angular ahoge on top and green eyes. Mamoru wears a patchy brown jacket over a white dress shirt. On his hands, Mamoru wears black and brown fingerless gloves. His pants are the same brown as his jacket and his sneakers are black with white soles and laces. He has a brown holster attached to his belt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Kirumi Tojo/Miu Iruma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TOKIYA IRUMA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE ARCHITECT</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 9 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 143 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: AUGUST 13TH (LEO)</p><p>LIKES: AROMATIC LOTIONS, PROTRACTORS</p><p>DISLIKES: CARBONATED DRINKS, COLORED PENCILS</p><p>PERSONALITY: While Tokiya may seem polite and cordial on the well-sculpted and intelligent surface, in reality, Tokiya is surly, sarcastic and always has a comeback for his colleague's idiotic remarks, which he will spout out with a completely straight face. If you cross him, prepare to have the shade of a lifetime thrown at you with great force. Ultimately though, Tokiya cares a lot for his colleagues, even if they are idiots who need to be reigned in. Tokiya, just like both of his mothers, is a massive workaholic, who has a tendency to spread himself too thin while working on his blueprints and he often needs caffeine to get through the day. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Tokiya has olive-green hair that falls over his right eye and sky-blue eyes framed by purple prop glasses. Tokiya wears a purple jacket over a black turtleneck shirt, a black toolbelt holding his black pants up, and black loafers. On his hands, Tokiya wears purple and black fingerless gloves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Rantaro Amami/Kirumi Tojo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YURIKA AMAMI</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: AROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE FLIGHT ATTENDANT</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 9 IN (5 FT 11 IN W/HEELS)</p><p>WEIGHT: 115 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JULY 22TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: ASSORTED NUTS, NECK PILLOWS</p><p>DISLIKES: TURBULENCE, LOUD NOISES</p><p>PERSONALITY: Just like both of her parents, Yurika is a calm, stoic and mature person, which makes her career path as a flight attendant apt for her. Years of enduring turbulences, rude passengers and crying babies has steeled her soul for just about any negative situation. Yurika prepares herself for just about any situation and you can count on her to supply you with whatever you need or a tool to get yourself out of a predicament. Even when not on a plane, Yurika still puts others before herself and offers service with a smile, but people can't help but feel like at least half of the time, that smile is artificial. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Yurika has light green hair in a bobcut that falls over her left eye and green eyes. Yurika wears a dark blue vest over a white polo shirt, a matching dark blue pencil skirt and gloves, black stockings and dark blue heels.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Sakura Oogami/Aoi Asahina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KEISHIN OOGAMI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE WRESTLER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 10 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 187 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 39 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JULY 4TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: CINNAMON, THE BEACH</p><p>DISLIKES: NEGATIVITY, PULLED MUSCLES</p><p>PERSONALITY: Following in the footsteps of the Oogami clan, Keishin dedicates himself to fighting and fitness, often found either meditating, training himself or training other. Keishin, despite being smaller compared to his competition, managed to rise through the weight groups and secured his victory as "Sunspot", his wrestling alter ego. Keishin himself is a energetic and hardworking go-getter, not letting obstacles or opponents stop him from reaching the top. You could always count on Keishin to pump you up and make you feel invincible. Similar to Aoi, Keishin is bad with names, often calling people by nicknames that often sound more like wrestling personas. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Keishin is a muscular boy with tanned skin, blue eyes and smooth dark brown hair. Keishin wears a red and white jacket with the sleeves ripped off to reveal his muscular arms, over a white tank top. Keishin wears red sweatpants with a white stripe on each side, and brown sandals. On his hands, Keishin wears red and white fingerless gloves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Junko Enoshima/Kyoko Kirigiri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KIYOOMI KIRIGIRI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE ANALYTICAL PROWESS</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 7 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 128 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 31 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: NOVEMBER 15TH (SCORPIO)</p><p>LIKES: TRUE CRIME NOVELS, CHEESECAKE</p><p>DISLIKES: THE SUMMER, CUBISM</p><p>PERSONALITY: Putting it simply, Kiyoomi is just tired of everything. Tired of doing things, tired of others and even tired of himself. It seems a combination between the pressure of being a Kirigiri along with having Junko's analytical abilities has left Kiyoomi a dried-out and cynical husk of a man. Chances are, you could either find him eating, sleeping or reading, as he could complete the intellectual stimulation toys his mothers gave him in under a minute flat. Kiyoomi's classmates constantly bust their hump trying to entertain him, but he could see the punchline coming a mile away, so entertaining Kiyoomi has been fruitless so far.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Kiyoomi has pale skin, a scrawny build, shaggy lilac hair and sky blue eyes. Kiyoomi wears a dark purple overcoat over a white turtleneck, with a red and black scarf wrapped around his neck. Kiyoomi also wears black gloves, blue jeans and knee-high black boots.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Mahiru Koizumi/??? Sato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MASAMI KOIZUMI</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HOMOROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE SCRAPBOOKER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 4 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 101 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 30 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: OCTOBER 24TH (SCORPIO)</p><p>LIKES: NATURE, CHIVALRY</p><p>DISLIKES: BULLIES, ASTROTURF</p><p>PERSONALITY: Garnering internet fame for her adorably framed photos of assorted flora and fauna, Masami is a down-to-earth, kind-hearted and pacifistic young girl, contrasting against her more energetic and outlandish peers. But Masami is willing to drop any pretense of pacifism and mercy when she sees one of her close friends acting out or getting bullied, for she is highly protective when it comes to her friends. Masami has a strong sense of responsibility and if something isn't right, she will try her damnedest to make it right again, or her name isn't Masami Koizumi, the Neo Ultimate Scrapbooker!</p><p>APPEARANCE: Masami has shaggy green hair that goes down to her shoulders, matching green eyes and freckles dotting her body. Masami wears patchy blue overalls with various scrapbooking supplies in her pockets over a cream colored dress shirt and has a camera slung over her shoulders. On her feet, Masami wears red socks and brown slip on shoes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Hajime Hinata/Mahiru Koizumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOJI HINATA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE PHOTOJOURNALIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 6 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 141 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 34 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: FEBRUARY 27TH (PISCES)</p><p>LIKES: BACKPACKING, WATCHING THE SUNSET</p><p>DISLIKES: CORRUPTION, FEELINGS OF HELPLESSNESS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Easily recognizable by his signature hairstyle and camera, Yoji is a courageous and fiery young man with a bit of a sassy and cynical side to him. Yoji can be seen as the only sane man/brain cell of his friend group. If his loved ones are in danger, Yoji would stop at nothing until his friends are secured in his arms and healed both physically and emotionally. Yoji strives hard to fight for justice, using his photojournalism skills to bust any illicit behavior or corruption from behind the scenes. He may or may not have a bit of a hero complex, feeling genuinely useless if he is somehow unable to stop a bad thing from happening.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Yoji has spiky red hair with an angular ahoge on top, red eyes and freckles dotting his cheeks. Yoji wears a green jacket vest over a white polo shirt, blue jeans, and green and white sneakers. Yoji is hardly seen without his trusty camera and his big brown backpack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Mikan Tsumiki/Peko Pekoyama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FUKUICHI TSUMIKI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE SURGEON</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 141 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 34 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JUNE 6TH (GEMINI)</p><p>LIKES: ANIMAL SHELTERS, GREETING CARDS</p><p>DISLIKES: PEPPERMINT, MALPRACTICE</p><p>PERSONALITY: Fukuichi is a prodigy in the medical field, managing to pass and graduate from his prestigious medical school with honors when he was only in his teen years. Fukuichi is a calm and level-headed young man, which really helps him pull off operations smoothly. Fukuichi doesn't really interact a lot with his fellow classmates, often times staying on the sidelines and never really speaking unless he's spoken to. Underneath the calm and stoic demeanor, Fukuichi is a kind-hearted and loyal, if rather socially-awkward, person, who would always be there to help a friend in need. He also has a soft spot for animals, cats and rabbits in particular.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Fukuichi has neatly combed silver hair and purple eyes framed by glasses. Fukuichi has a black surgical mask covering his mouth, and wears a white lab coat with red details over a black turtleneck, cyan surgical scrubs, black pants, and white and red sneakers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Hifumi Yamada/Tsumugi Shirogane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SHINJI YAMADA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE FANATIC</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 207 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 43 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: OCTOBER 23RD (SCORPIO)</p><p>LIKES: BLOGGING, ORANGE SODA</p><p>DISLIKES: WAIFU WARS, BULLIES</p><p>PERSONALITY: You can name any fandom and you could bet your action figure collection that Shinji would a major part of said community. Shinji has dedicated several social media accounts, blogs and forums to his wide multitude of fanbases, and he makes sure that he attends every concert and fan-gathering, which gave Shinji a major online presence. Shinji himself is extremely energetic, hyperactive, loud and passionate about his hundreds upon thousands of fandoms, and he talks a mile a minute, so keeping up with Shinji would be a major challenge. Prepare yourself for hours upon hours of explaining fandom lore, if you were to ask him a question regarding a show, video game or manga. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Shinji is a round and plump man with neatly combed blue hair, green eyes framed by glasses, and a cat-like smile. Shinji wears a denim vest with various fandom pins on both the front and back, over a black t-shirt with an anime character on the front. Shinji wears khaki cargo shorts held up by a brown belt, orange socks, and black and white sneakers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Miu Iruma/Teruteru Hanamura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>UTSUKI HANAMURA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE CONFECTIONER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT</p><p>WEIGHT: 91 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 30 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: OCTOBER 10TH (LIBRA)</p><p>LIKES: AMEZAIKU, YAOI AND YURI</p><p>DISLIKES: INSECTS, EGGPLANTS</p><p>PERSONALITY: You'd think that someone being raised by the two most sexually-upfront characters in Danganronpa would have their sex drive and upfrontness. And well...you'd be half-right. While Utsuki has most certianly gotten the sex drive and open tastes of the two, she lacks the upfrontness of her parents, being more timid and flustered by nature. She's basically a socially-awkward and confused mess trying to navigate her way through her own sexuality. She can cook almost as well as her old man, but her expertise lies in making candy. Many of her classmates look forward to her Valentine's day chocolates for they know that they're all getting a mountain of them. Utsuki doesn't know what do do with all this attention, but she is loving it!</p><p>APPEARANCE: To start with, while her body is basically a smaller and flat version of her mom's body, her face more closely resembles her fathers, with black dots for eyes and a button nose. She has unruly, wavy light blonde hair that goes down to her thighs, with two ahoges in the shape of a heart on top. She wears a sailor fuku, with a long sleeved white shirt, a pink skirt and a pink cravat with a heart badge on it. In her pocket protector, she holds a couple of homemade lollipops, that she sucks on whenever she gets nervous (which is all the time). On her feet, she has pink stockings and brown slip-ons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Himiko Yumeno/Angie Yonaga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MOERANI YONAGA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS FEMALES)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE SET DESIGNER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT</p><p>WEIGHT: 88 LBS</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 28 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: AUGUST 11TH (LEO)</p><p>LIKES: SALSA, LISTENING TO MUSIC</p><p>DISLIKES: SINGING, IMPROPER VENTILATION</p><p>PERSONALITY: Despite what Moerani's stoic visage would suggest, Moerani has quite the odd, yet creative, mindset. You could always count on Moerani to provide an odd non-sequitur to any given situation. Even though Moerani may not have the best social or conversational skills, Moerani remains a creative and hardworking little lass, which clearly came from being the only set designer in her high school's theater club. But despite shouldering all of that work, somehow Moerani is able to complete all of the extremely elaborate set pieces in a short amount of time, and wow both the theater performers and the audience with her masterpieces. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Moerani is a short girl with tanned skin, blue eyes and shaggy red hair in a ponytail. Moerani wears an oversized grey hoodie that is splattered with paint over a yellow tank-top. Moerani also wears a paint-splattered denim skirt held up by matching suspenders, rainbow colored socks and white sneakers with rainbow colored laces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Makoto Naegi/Aoi Asahina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AYUMU NAEGI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS MALES)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE TRACK STAR</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 3 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 115 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 30 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MARCH 16TH (PISCES)</p><p>LIKES: PASTRIES, ACTION FIGURES</p><p>DISLIKES: CHLORINE, THUNDERSTORMS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Ayumu usually gives off the impression of being a clumsy airhead, and well, you'd be right. He seemed to have inherited both his father's bad luck and his mother's airheadedness, which doesn't exactly make a good combination. Regularly bumping and tripping into stuff and forgetting information, you'd be surprised just how graceful and swift he is on the track. But for all of his faults, Ayumu has a optimistic, energetic and tenacious attitude that can very easily be used to rally people together. Despite usually being seen packing away bags full of pastries like it's nothing, somehow Ayumu remains thin and limber.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Ayumu has tanned skin and ruffled-up dark brown hair with a squiggly ahoge on top. He also has green eyes. He has a bandage on his left cheek from one of his clumsy spills. He wears a red hoodie with a gold star on the back, over a black t-shirt, black sweatpants with a white stripe on each side, and green and white converses. His strong legs are covered in scars and bandages from several clumsy incidents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Nagito Komaeda/Hajime Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YUUKI KOMAEDA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE HOPE'S PEAK FANATIC</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 9 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 145 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 34 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MARCH 1ST (PISCES)</p><p>LIKES: ULTIMATES, BLOGGING</p><p>DISLIKES: MISINFORMATION, THE RESERVE COURSE</p><p>PERSONALITY: Considering that Nagito is one of his fathers, it would make sense that Yuuki would hold the Ultimates and Neo Ultimates to a high degree, and wants nothing more than to be noticed by the talent scouts at Hope's Peak. And now that Yuuki is at Neo Hope's Peak, he couldn't be any happier. Yuuki's blog has garnered internet fame for educating people all across the globe about the lives and accomplishments of the Ultimates of years past. Yuuki himself is a cheerful and optimistic, if a bit socially awkward, soul, who you could always count on for both information on Ultimates and kind, reassuring and motivational words. Just don't ask him about the Reserve Course.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Yuuki has curly dark brown hair that sticks out in all directions, with a long and angular ahoge sticking out in particular. Yuuki has green eyes and wears a dark green hoodie with light green patches on it, over a white dress shirt. Yuuki also wears baggy blue jeans and red shoes with white laces and soles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Imposter/Ryota Mitarai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KOITO MITARAI</p><p>GENDER: GENDERFLUID</p><p>ORIENTATION: AROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE SEIYUU</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 187 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 36 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 3RD (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: THROAT LOZENGES, PEACOCKS</p><p>DISLIKES: LEMONS, SKUNKS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Ever since voice-acting in one of her father's latest animated works, she has gone out and voice acted in over 100 animated works. Even terrible animated works can be saved by her performance in said works. Her vocal tone can even change depending on her emotion state and preferred gender at the time. Her personality is about as versatile as her voice acting roles, switching between moods and demeanors at the drop of a hat. But if she sees something that needs to be corrected and straightened out, she will stop at nothing to correct and straighten it out, and scold the troublemakers who caused the incident in the first place.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Koito is round and plump, with rosy cheeks, shoulder-length light brown hair and matching eyes. On her head, she wears black headphones with a mic on it. She wears a white button up shirt, a peach bolo tie and regularly switches between a red plaid skirt and black pants. She also wears white socks and black slip-ons</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Mondo Oowada/Kiyotaka Ishimaru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TAKANE OOWADA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE DISCIPLINARIAN</p><p>HEIGHT: 6 FT </p><p>WEIGHT: 144 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 35 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JUNE 21ST (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: KENDO, GREAT DANES</p><p>DISLIKES: RULEBREAKERS, LOW CEILINGS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Enheriting both height and threatening features from her fathers, Takane's scary appearance, along with her loud and forceful personality and voice, helps her a lot with enforcing rules in her prestigious private school. Underneath that threatening height, face, and voice however, is a socially-awkward teenager trying her best to socialize with her peers, but not quite getting the hang of it. Takane is kind-hearted, but is frequently misunderstood because of her hot-headedness, brutal honesty, and introversion. She regularly practices smiling in a mirror, but has trouble making a smile that doesn't look like something on a serial killer. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Takane is a tall girl with tanned skin, knotted eyebrows, red eyes and shaggy lower-back length black hair in a high ponytail. Takane wears a siera fuku with a red bowtie, a white dress shirt, a blue skirt, black stockings and brown slip on shoes. Over the uniform, Takane wears a large black overcoat with a red armband tied around her right arm. She is constantly armed with a kendo sword.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Byakuya Togami/Mondo Oowada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HANZO TOGAMI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE LOAN SHARK</p><p>HEIGHT: 6 FT 2 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 168 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 34 IN</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 23RD (GEMINI)</p><p>LIKES: PERSIANS, COFFEE</p><p>DISLIKES: LOW QUALITY FABRICS, WHISTLEBLOWERS</p><p>PERSONALITY: A combination of Byakuya's intelligence and manipulative skills and Mondo's strength and penchant for criminal activity makes Hanzo Togami quite the force to be reckoned with. After being cast out of the Togami bloodline for his criminal activity, Hanzo managed to get off the streets and start a bunch of scams that earned him mountains of cash. He will manage to sweet talk you into a deal that is beneficial to him and him alone, and if that doesn't convince you, well, Hanzo's muscles aren't just for show. Many people try not to trust him, but Hanzo can and will make you sway over to take his side. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Hanzo is a muscular boy with shoulder-length blonde hair and purple eyes framed by glasses. Hanzo wears a high-class black and white suit with an orange and green striped tie being the only other splash of color on this otherwise monochrome suit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Mahiru Koizumi/Rantaro Amami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MICHI AMAMI</p><p>GENDER: NON-BINARY</p><p>ORIENTATION: AROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE TRAVEL BLOGGER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 7 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 110 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JULY 14TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: SELFIES, DURIANS</p><p>DISLIKES: TRESPASSING, FAMILY CONFLICTS</p><p>PERSONALITY: If you've been on the internet for the past few months, then you would surely know Michi Amami and their travel blog "WatashiNoWataru". Michi's scenic photos of foreign locales, along with their fun-loving and laid-back attitude on camera helped rope them a massive fan-following. Michi also has a very parental personality, and they would adopt their classmates if they could. At help you if you decide to mess with their friends/children. Michi strives to keep everyone safe and happy, hence the jokey, yet protective, part of their personality. She's a great conversationalist as well, especially if you bring up foreign countries.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Michi has curly shoulder-length green hair and matching green eyes. Michi wears a green and purple striped sweater, dark blue pants and brown boots. Michi always has a phone on their person.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Hajime Hinata/Teruteru Hanamura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AKIHIDE HANAMURA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE LINE COOK</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT</p><p>WEIGHT: 94 LBS</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 30 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 3RD (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: VANILLA ICE CREAM, TSUNDERES</p><p>DISLIKES: WARHEADS, TRAIN GROPERS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Working at his father's restaurant since he was young, Akihide works hard to restock the popular diner day after day. Despite being all alone in his endeavors, eventually Akihide managed to gain Ultimate status in his sheer dedication to both his career and his customers. The best way to describe Akihide would be "typical ecchi harem MC"; very vanilla both appearance and personality-wise, very perverted, and yet somehow really dense at the same time. The most interesting things about him would have to be both his height and the fact that this harem MC swings both ways. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Akihide is a short tanned boy with dot eyes and a button nose. Akihide wears his hair in a dark brown bowlcut with a swirly ahoge on top. Akihide wears a simple school uniform, consisting of a white dress shirt, a red tie with an orange insigna, black pants and red and white sneakers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Chiaki Nanami/Makoto Naegi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SATOSHI NAEGI</p><p>GENDER: DEMI-MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC PANSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE GAME DESIGNER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 3 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 115 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 30 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: FEBRUARY 23RD (PISCES)</p><p>LIKES: CUTE MASCOT CHARACTERS, ENERGY DRINKS</p><p>DISLIKES: GAME-BREAKING BUGS, DISAPPOINTING HIS FANS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Satoshi is a kind-hearted and mild-mannered young man, well known for releasing 17 fully-functional games in under 3 years. Satoshi's roster of games consists of 5 JRPGs, 3 horror games, 4 visual novels, one dating sim, 3 puzzle games and 1 fighting game. Satoshi puts lots of time and effort into perfecting each and every game, even sacrificing precious sleep over it. This results in Satoshi being a bit air-headed, clumsy and not entirely there. Despite Satoshi's many faults, you couldn't possibly find a more pure-hearted, friendly and hardworking person. But his classmates just wish that he could stop overworking himself and get a good night's sleep for once.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Satoshi has droopy pale-pink hair that covers his matching pink eyes. Satoshi wears a black gakuran, an oversized teal hoodie with rabbit ears that he usually wears hood-up underneath and . Satoshi has a red sidebag with a ton of keychains and stickers decorating the outside. This holds Satoshi's prized laptop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu/Hajime Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ATSUICHI KUZURYUU</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE ORGANIZED CRIMINAL</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 130 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 25TH (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: EXTORTION METHODS, THE CONSTRUCTION INDUSTRY</p><p>DISLIKES: BLOGGING, WASTING TIME</p><p>PERSONALITY: Being the son of a yakuza boss, Atsuichi's morals have been compromised from a young age and now he commits criminal behavior with zero remorse. As much as Atsuichi tries to remain cool-headed when dealing with uncooperative people, Atsuichi has zero patience for people wasting his time, and wouldn't hesitate resorting to violence. If Atsuichi wants something, he won't let anybody stop him from getting what he wants. But it is very clear that Atsuichi's criminal past has left him icy and friendless, but who would ever want to befriend a criminal? Maybe Atsuichi's classmates would be the key to solving his chronic loneliness.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Atsuichi has blonde hair that spikes outward and green eyes. Atsuichi wears a black vest over a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and a green tie with the family symbol on it, black gloves, blue jeans and green and white shoes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Sakura Oogami/Ryoma Hoshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SHIERU OOGAMI</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE KEMARI MASTER</p><p>HEIGHT: 4 FT 11 IN (5 FT 1 IN W/HEELS)</p><p>WEIGHT: 86 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 27 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: AUGUST 7TH (LEO)</p><p>LIKES: DORAYAKI, RADIO CALISTHENICS</p><p>DISLIKES: SKIPPING LEG DAY, HAWKS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Shieru's claim to fame, other than being the latest heiress to the Oogami clan, is holding the current world record for keeping the kemari ball in the air the longest. Despite what her childish appearance and talent would suggest, Shieru is actually one of the most mature Neo Ultimates on the roster, being calm and level-headed in otherwise stressful situations, as well as being the team mom of her class. If she is not working to try and beat her own record, you could probably find her resting her head near old shrines and temples with a large bag of dorayaki, her absolute favorite wagashi.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Shieru has spiky brown hair that grows past her back, round eyes and curved lips. Shieru wears a blue kimono with white spots near the bottom and a yellow obi tied perfectly. On her feet, Shieru wears white socks and brown geta sandals that add 2 inches onto her height.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Kokichi Ouma/Celestia Ludenberg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EMIRU OUMA</p><p>GENDER: GENDERFLUID</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE CON ARTIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 3 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 115 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 30 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: SEPTEMBER 7TH (VIRGO)</p><p>LIKES: PARADOXES, GULLIBILITY</p><p>DISLIKES: WHISTLEBLOWERS, POLYESTER CLOTHES</p><p>PERSONALITY: Considering Emiru's parentage, his/her/their passion for deceit and trickery makes only perfect sense. Being the mastermind behind many financial deceptions, each under a  completely different disguise, practically nothing is known about Emiru, not even his/her/their gender, for he/she/they is/are surrounded by a cocoon of lies. Emiru's criminal talent, unsettling behavior and appearance, and his/her/their ability to steal things from right under one's nose, doesn't exactly make him/her/them a massive hit amongst his/her/their classmates, for they keep a wide berth away from this swindling snake oil salesperson.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Emiru has dark purple hair that goes down to his/her/their shoulders, red eyes and pale skin, leading to a rather unsettling appearance. Emiru wears a black coat over a white dress shirt, black pants with a checkered belt, white socks and gloves, black loafers and a black top hat with a checkered band and the ace of spades nestled in the left side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Kaito Momota/Kaede Akamatsu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KIHARU MOMOTA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC PANSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE THEREMINIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 10 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 140 LBS</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 35 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 4TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: CULT CLASSIC MOVIES, HEIGHTS</p><p>DISLIKES: PYROTECHNICS, ANALOG INSTRUMENTS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Just like Kaede, Kiharu has one strong passion for music. But unlike Kaede's love for classical music, Kiharu's expertise lies in techno and digital music, with the theremin being his personal favorite. Kiharu composes for movie and video game soundtracks. Kiharu is kind-hearted, motivational, and will always have his friends's back in times of need. But at the same time, Kiharu is somewhat socially awkward and a bit of a doofus when it comes to subjects outside of music. Kiharu will also happily give you music recommendations and infodumps on music, for he has quite the collection of techno and chiptune music.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Kiharu is a tall and thin man with blonde hair that is combed to the right, along with a really long ahoge that leans to the right. Kiharu's eyes are purple, just like both of his parents. Kiharu wears a long pink-to-purple overcoat over a white dress shirt with a red necktie, purple pants, black socks and brown loafers. On Kiharu's neck tie, are white music note pins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Mukuro Ikusaba/Peko Pekoyama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TATEHIKO IKUSABA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HETEROMANTIC HETEROSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE BODYGUARD</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 7 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 147 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 36 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: SEPTEMBER 27TH (LIBRA)</p><p>LIKES: PROFESSIONALISM, EMOTIONAL SUPPORT ANIMALS</p><p>DISLIKES: GREASY FOOD, TEAR GAS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Tatehiko carries himself with a professional, serious, polite, and overly-formal air, which helps a lot when he is asked to guard famous individuals on public outings. Despite seeming detached and stoic, Tatehiko puts others above himself and wouldn't hesitate to put his life on the line to protect his loved ones. Because of his formal conditioning, he is rather socially awkward and isn't very accustomed to current trends or slang. Tatehiko's friends are currently working on teaching him the ways of the modern age. Tatehiko also has a soft spot for animals, particularly service dogs.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Tatehiko has a surprisingly muscular build, neatly combed black hair and intimidating red eyes. Tatehiko wears an entirely black gakuran with a red armband on his right arm. Tatehiko also wears black shades and has a microphone in his ear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Chiaki Nanami/Akane Owari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KATSUMI NANAMI</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMATIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS MALES)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE ARM WRESTLER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 115 LBS</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 36 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 15TH (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: TAKING NAPS, CROQUETTES</p><p>DISLIKES: HOMEWORK, LECTURES</p><p>PERSONALITY: With one of the more niche talents in the Neo Hope's Peak roster, Katsumi maintains an apathetic indifferent attitude to everything besides her talent. Katsumi regularly winds up sending muscular iron walls running back home with a shattered pride, after utterly trouncing them in arm wrestling competitions. If she is not arm wrestling or eating, she is sleeping, often in both weird positions and weird locations. She is harrowingly dense to her own good looks and how her bodacious body combined with her accidental compromising and exposing positions while sleeping, ropes her tons of fans, both in and out of the arm wrestling circuit. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Katsumi has tan skin, shoulder-length dark brown hair that flares outward, and droopy pink eyes. Katsumi wears a simple white tank top that shows off her large chest and a green and dark blue sports jacket poorly slung over her shoulders. Katsumi wears a red skirt, black knee-high socks and pink sneakers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Kirumi Tojo/Shuichi Saihara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KEISHIROU SAIHARA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: AROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE PRIVATE INVESTIGATOR</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 143 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JULY 9TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: CLASSICAL MUSIC, PEPPERMINT CANDIES</p><p>DISLIKES: PHANTOM THIEVES, ROCK MUSIC</p><p>PERSONALITY: Following the crime-busting footsteps of his father, Keishirou is intellectually sharp and quick-as-a-whip, often noticing little hints that other people couldn't pick up on. Keishirou is a cool-headed and stoic person, which really helps him perform all of the needed mental gymnastics to help solve the crime and capture the true culprit. Keishirou is very helpful and would always be there for his friends in a pinch. Keishirou is polite, quiet and never really speaks unless he's spoken to. Needless to say, Keishirou isn't exactly the best when it comes to social situations, often times being more of a silent observer.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Keita is a lanky and pale man with dark teal hair swept over his left eye and pale olive-green eyes. Keita wears a black overcoat over a long-sleeved white dress shirt and a purple tie. Keita also wears black gloves, black pants, and black shoes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Teruteru Hanamura/Ultimate Imposter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MIGAKU HANAMURA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: AROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE FOOD CRITIC</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 2 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 200 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 48 IN.</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 30TH (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: HIGH-CLASS CUISINE, JOURNALISM</p><p>DISLIKES: SUGARCOATING THINGS, PRANK REVIEWS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Despite Migaku's silly and childish appearance, Migaku is a respected and revered figure in the culinary world, with one single negative review from him shutting down many careers. In Migaku's books, honesty truly is the best policy. He truly wants the best for others, and brutal honesty is the best method he knows for motivating others. Unfortunately, Migaku's honesty can easily be mistaken for coldness, not helped by his more aloof and stand-offish demeanor when around others. But he is surprisingly fiery when put in a leadership position. He also has a secret love for matchmaking, easily seeing romance and couples coming from a mile away. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Migaku is a short and stout young man with black hair parted in the middle, squinty eyes, a button nose and chubby cheeks with a perma-blush. Migaku wears a black jacket over a white dress shirt and a red cravat, black pants and black shoes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Makoto Naegi/Akane Owari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TADAAKI NAEGI </p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS GIRLS)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE SOCCER CHAMPION</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 130 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 26TH (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: CLEATS, SPICY FOOD</p><p>DISLIKES: BULLIES, DUMBELLS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Tadaaki became famous for leading his junior soccer team to the champion rankings, with a special kick that can guarantee victory for his team. Tadaaki believes that there is no "I" in team, and will always be there to support his teammates from the start to the very end. However, apart from socializing and soccer, Tadaaki is a massive doofus in just about every other aspect of life. Despite his lack of intelligence, Tadaaki remains a kind-hearted and determined little ball of sunshine. For some odd reason, cleats seem to be the only shoes that he can walk in. Any other shoes, and he will be tripping and falling on just air. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Tadaaki has ruffled-up dark brown hair, tanned skin and bright green eyes. Tadaaki wears a white and red soccer jersey with the number "7" on the front and back, black shorts with a red stripe on each side, knee-high white socks and green and black cleats.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Makoto Naegi/Sonia Nevermind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LUCAS NEVERMIND</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS GIRLS)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE AMBASSADOR</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 130 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JUNE 10TH (GEMINI)</p><p>LIKES: LEARNING NEW LANGUAGES, MYTHOLOGY</p><p>DISLIKES: NUCLEAR WARFARE, BRUSSEL SPROUTS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Lucas, as the heir to the Novoselician throne, is polite and kind-hearted, which helps out a lot in political discussions with foreign countries. Lucas's kind-hearted nature managed to prevent several countries from going to war with the militaristic Novoselic. His kind-hearted and social nature made him a massive hit amongst his classmates in Neo Hope's Peak. He may be a bit naive and sheltered when it comes to the ways of Japanese high schoolers, but Lucas is always excited to learn more about the culture of his classmates. He's a bit gullible and easily deceived, but nonetheless, he is still really intelligent when it comes to linguistics, politics and mythology, oddly.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Lucas has fluffy pale blonde hair and green eyes. Lucas wears a dark green military uniform with a red sash, white gloves, and black slip-on shoes. On his back is a white cape with a gold border and sky blue pauldrons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Kaito Momota/Shuichi Saihara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SOSUKE MOMOTA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE STORM CHASER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 10 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 137 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JUNE 25TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: GARDENING, PUNK MUSIC</p><p>DISLIKES: MOON-LANDING DISBELIEVERS, FLIGHT SIMULATORS</p><p>PERSONALITY: At first glance, Sosuke seems to be the complete antithesis of Kaito: being calm, pensive, intelligent and analytical (aka. more like Shuichi). Sosuke, however, still has the recklessness of Kaito, often diving directly into dangerous storms, purely for the sake of SCIENCE. Sosuke falls more under the "Comically Serious" character type, saying the most overdramatic monologues with the straightest face possible. Nonetheless, Sosuke is kind-hearted and supportive, always having his friends' back whenever they need it, as well as having a massive protective instinct. He will more or less die for his friends.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Sosuke has slicked-back dark teal hair with two long and prominent ahoges that resemble bug antenna and purple eyes. On his head, Sosuke wears aviator goggles. Sosuke wears a long black overcoat over a blue t-shirt with a yellow graphic on the front and dark teal fingerless gloves, jeans and shoes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST:</p><p>Shuichi Saihara/Maki Harukawa</p><p>Hajime Hinata/Ibuki Mioda</p><p>Rantaro Amami/Hajime Hinata</p><p>Miu Iruma/Shuichi Saihara</p><p>If you want, you could come up with talents for these characters. In the meantime, ease up on the asks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Shuichi Saihara/Maki Harukawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NORIKO SAIHARA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HETEROSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE TRUE CRIME EXPERT</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 108 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 22ND (GEMINI)</p><p>LIKES: UMEBOSHI, READING THE NEWS</p><p>DISLIKES: STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM, CLOWNS</p><p>PERSONALITY: As the daughter of Ultimates on opposite sides of the law, Noriko was exposed to and eventually educates others on both sides of the law, using her podcast titled "The Dark Age of Law". Noriko is really intelligent and has great observational skills, obviously coming from both her detective father and her assassin mother. Noriko herself though, is quite hard to deal with in real life. Along with her unusual quirks and creepy interests, Noriko has a short temper and gets nervous extremely easily. Noriko's natural pessimism doesn't really help matters. However, she is still a massive softie deep down if she manages to find someone who can handle her interests. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Noriko has long black hair that goes down to her thighs, with a long strand in front of her face, red eyes and really pale skin. On top of her head, Noriko wears a black ski cap. Noriko wears a red and brown plaid short over a black t-shirt with a bloody skull design on the front. Noriko wears a brown skirt, black leggings and brown boots.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Hajime Hinata/Ibuki Mioda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KANZO HINATA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE TRIPLE THREAT</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 6 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 141 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 34 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JUNE 15TH (GEMINI)</p><p>LIKES: STAND-UP COMEDY, PINK LEMONADE</p><p>DISLIKES: SCORPIONS, WINDOWSILL GARDENS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Kanzo's Neo Ultimate title is a bit like a hybrid between Neo Ultimate Guitarist, Neo Ultimate Vocalist, and Neo Ultimate Dancer. Kanzo can perform all three of those activities at an Ultimate level. Kanzo himself is surprisingly laid-back and grounded, despite what his rather wild appearance would suggest. You could always count on Kanzo to give sarcastic commentary his more eccentric classmates. It's stunning just how creative his snark can get. Despite his snarky and flippant demeanor, he is still a friendly and loyal young man, who you could always count on to give some surprisingly wise advice.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Kanzo has spiky black hair swept to the right with a sharp ahoge on top and a couple of pink streaks. Kanzo wears a black vest over a white dress shirt and a pink and blue tie. Kanzo wears black pants and pink and white sneakers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Hajime Hinata/Rantaro Amami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KASUKE AMAMI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: AROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE TOUR GUIDE</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 9 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 142 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 34 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 19TH (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: GUACAMOLE, COCONUT MILK</p><p>DISLIKES: FOG, UNGRATEFUL GUESTS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Kasuke is well-known for his information regarding Japan and its culture, as well as educating foreign tourists on its history and attractions. Kasuke's personality can best be described as a pumpkin-scented candle with the wick nearly out. Kasuke works hard to come off as a friendly, comforting and warm presence, but internally, after dealing with a variety of rude customers, Kasuke is really close to being done and completely burning out. Kasuke regularly tries to stay positive and not let rudeness get to him, but with the sheer determination of people to prove that they know more about Japan than him, it really isn't simple </p><p>APPEARANCE: Kasuke has curly dark brown hair with a squiggly ahoge on top and green eyes. Kasuke wears a blue and green striped t-shirt over a white tank top, dark green cargo shorts, white socks, and red and white sneakers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Shuichi Saihara/Miu Iruma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MASAO SAIHARA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE FORENSIC TECHNICIAN</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 138 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: OCTOBER 12TH (LIBRA)</p><p>LIKES: GARLIC BREAD, CORVIDS</p><p>DISLIKES: CARTOONS, BEING PRANKED</p><p>PERSONALITY: As the son of the Ultimate Detective, Masao regularly accompanies his father to crime scenes and managed to master analyzing them once he reached his teen years. Constantly brooding and scowling, Masao is an wannabe-edgy and foul-mouthed tryhard, trying his best to be taken seriously and to seen as cool and not a nerd. But he doesn't do a particularly good job at it, for he gets easily flustered and riled-up, making him a prime teasing target amongst his classmates. Masao's soft side is something that he isn't very good at hiding or admitting to, but it becomes very apparent the more you get to know this tsundere crime buster.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Masao has dark teal hair that falls over one of his sky blue eyes with two squiggly ahoges on top. Masao wears a black leather jacket above a dark blue hoodie, black fingerless gloves, black pants and black steel-toed boots.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Mahiru Koizumi/Kaito Momota</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MICHIKA MOMOTA</p><p>GENDER: DEMI-FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS GIRLS)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE ASTROPHOTOGRAPHER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 112 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 18TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: CHERRY TOMATOES, TECHNO MUSIC</p><p>DISLIKES: QUITTERS, CLOUDY NIGHTS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Garnering fame for her stellar photos of the starry night sky, Michika has one of the more obscure talents on the Neo Hope's Peak roster. Michika has an optimistic and motivational, if a bit overbearing and insensitive at times. If she notices negativity and weakness in the general precinct, she will stop at nothing until that Negative Nancy mans up and becomes a Positive Patty. Michika can find beauty in otherwise un-stellar landscapes or individuals, which makes her a great photographer and personal trainer. "There is beauty in everything, but you just need the right attitude!", to quote Michika herself.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Michika has green eyes and shoulder-length purple hair with three slightly-curved ahoges on top, with the middle one being the longest. Michika wears a purple t-shirt and black overalls with star and planet pins. Michika wears green and white striped socks and brown sneakers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Teruteru Hanamura/Tenko Chabashira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MITSUTARO HANAMURA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE FIRE DANCER</p><p>HEIGHT: 4 FT 10 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 90 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 28 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 7TH (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: ROM-COMS, DEMOLITION DERBIES</p><p>DISLIKES: RESTRICTIONS, PASSIVE-AGGRESSIVENESS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Mitsutaro absolutely loves attention, and just loves his flashy fire-dancing performances and the hot admirers he gains from his fame. A lover in every sense of the word, Mitsutaro wouldn't hesitate to put his life on the line if it means protecting his loved ones, which very clearly came from being raised by two overprotective and romantic Ultimates. Mitsutaro may have no regard for his personal safety and will jump into a volcano without a second thought, but he is still a loyal and fiery individual, especially when it comes to hot guys. This makes him a hard person to love yet a hard person to hate at the same time.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Mitsutaro has black hair parted in the middle, arched eyebrows, black dots for eyes and a button nose. Mitsutaro has a red headband tied around his head, and wears a white tanktop, red pants with a fire design near the bottom, and brown sandals. Mitsutaro has several burns on his body from failed fire dances.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Hiyoko Saionji/Kazuichi Souda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AKIYASU SAIONJI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS GUYS)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE KATAKURI ARTISAN</p><p>HEIGHT: 4 FT 10 IN (5 FT W/ SANDALS)</p><p>WEIGHT: 90 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 28 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 4TH (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: KABUKI, BONSAI CULTIVATION</p><p>DISLIKES: CHILDREN, SWIMMING</p><p>PERSONALITY: Not wanted to follow the Saionji bloodline, Akiyasu used the mechanical expertise his father taught him to revive the ancient art of katakuri puppeteering. Akiyasu works endlessly to perfect his craft, sacrificing sleep in the process. Unfortunately, when Akiyasu doesn't get his well-needing hours of beauty sleep, he can get rather grouchy and snippy, which doesn't combine well with his already-poor social skills. Akiyasu wants to be seen as mature and cool, but much to Akiyasu's dismay, his rather bratty personality and short height doesn't really help him earn any maturity points. He has a soft spot for people who actually respect and listen to him.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Akiyasu is a short young man with blonde hair that sticks up in all directions and pink eyes. Akiyasu wears a blue hakama top and green hakama pants, with white socks and brown geta sandals.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Byakuya Togami/Aoi Asahina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AMAHIKO TOGAMI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: AROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE YACHTER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 143 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 30TH (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: CRUDITES, MECHANICS</p><p>DISLIKES: ICEBERG LETTUCE, OCEAN POLLUTION</p><p>PERSONALITY: As the soon-to-be scion of the Togami Conglomerate, Amahiko has an entire iceberg of responsibility heading towards him. In the time he has left before he's swamped by work, he has decided to take up the pasttime of collecting, sailing, and being the captain of a vast collection yachts, and also socializing with his new plebeian pals. Amahiko himself is kind-hearted and energetic, if a bit prideful and stubborn at times. Despite his optimistic and prideful attitude, Amahiko is worried that he wouldn't be a good heir to his father's corporation. Which is why he uses his insecurity as a diving board to become the best heir he could possibly be.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Amahiko is a bespectacled and slightly-muscular boy with tanned skin, neatly-combed dark brown hair and light blue eyes. Amahiko wears a black polo shirt, light blue pants, and black loafers. Tied over his shoulders is a red and white sports jacket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Celestia Ludenberg/Byakuya Togami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EDWARD TOGAMI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HETEROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE ACTUARY</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 9 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 148 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 31 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: AUGUST 14TH (LEO)</p><p>LIKES: LASAGNA, CATS</p><p>DISLIKES: LYING, OPTICAL ILLUSIONS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Despite being the son of the Queen of Liars herself, Edward greatly dislikes lying, and wouldn't hesitate to tell the truth even if it hurts people. Getting a reputation as an Ice King amongst his peers, Edward is stoic, kind of a jerk and quite frankly, the only straight one of the group, both figuratively and literally. Edward would never do anything without doing mental gymnastics to calculate the chance of him or any of his peers dying, but very few people actually listen to the entirety of his brutally honest lectures and calculations. Deep down, Edward just wants nothing more than to be respected as a figurehead of knowledge.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Edward has neatly combed black hair, pale skin and red eyes framed by glasses. Edward wears a simple black and white tuxedo with a red tie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Nagito Komaeda/Seiko Kimura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YASUTOMO KIMURA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HOMOROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE CHEMIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 6 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 125 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 31 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 19TH (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: SAFETY, COOKING</p><p>DISLIKES: RECKLESSNESS, ANTI-VAXXERS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Having come a long way from his bedridden knocking-on-death's-door past, Yasutomo is hailed in the scientific world as a prodigy, especially when it comes to the field of chemistry. Yasutomo, at first glance, can seem rather threatening. After all, if someone wearing a gas mask approaches you, you'd feel pretty unnerved too. However, Yasutomo quickly establishes himself as a kind-hearted and sensitive young man, if a rather socially awkward one due to his socially-isolated past. Yasutomo regularly plays the only sane man and always tries to stop his friend from getting into trouble, or at least, patching them up after they hurt themselves.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Yasutomo has fluffy white hair that grows past his shoulders, purple eyes and sickeningly pale skin. Yasutomo wears a gas mask at all times. Yasutomo wears a black leather jacket over a purple hoodie and matching purple gloves. Yasutomo also wears black pants and black and purple sneakers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Yasuke Matsuda/Junko Enoshima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JUNPEI MATSUDA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE PLASTIC SURGEON</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 10 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 137 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JUNE 24TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: MAKE-UP TUTORIALS, AESTHETIC BLOGS</p><p>DISLIKES: FASHION FAUX-PAS, CLASHING COLORS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Junpei is a stoic and seemingly-tired young man. Despite his stoic and constantly-tired appearance, Junpei is one of the most efficient plastic surgeons in the country, despite his age. As a plastic surgeon, Junpei is quite perceptive on people's flaws and would never hold back when it comes to pointing them out. He will humiliate you and call you out on your worst insecurities without hesitation and with a straight face. Junpei is as meticulous about his appearance as he is about other's appearances, and will wake up early just to touch up on his overly extensive and expensive wardrobe and makeup. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Junpei has neatly combed red hair with a thin ahoge on top and dull green eyes. Over his mouth, Junpei wears a teal face mask, as well as matching teal scrubs. Junpei wears a white lab coat over a black turtleneck, teal pants and white and red sneakers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't believe my Shipchild profiles made it to 100 chapters! This calls for a little Q/A! If you have any questions about a fanchild, comment below their profile with your question! Which shipchild was your favorite? (Optional: Which shipchild is most similar to you or the most relatable?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Nagito Komaeda/Kokichi Ouma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MIIMA OUMA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HOMOROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE SPOKESWOMAN</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN (5 FT 7 IN W/HEELS)</p><p>WEIGHT: 101 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 31 LBS.</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 25TH (GEMINI)</p><p>LIKES: GRAPE JAM, CABARET SHOWS</p><p>DISLIKES: NON-BELIEVERS, BANANA MILK</p><p>PERSONALITY: Despite having two chaotic-neutral parents, Miima is far more on the chaotic-good side of the alignment chart. As the leader of the chaotically-good vigilante group "D.I.C.E.D", Miima advocates for rights, and wouldn't hesitate break the law if it means proving a point. As evil and chaotic a person she is, people find it difficult to disagree for her, for she uses pure logic and very meaty points in her arguments towards rights. Her charisma is merely the cream cheese on the bagel. She may be a bit of an overly persistent stalker when it comes to recruiting others for "D.I.C.E.D", especially when it comes to recruiting pretty girls.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Miima has fluffy dark purple hair in a ponytail, green eyes and pale skin. Miima wears a white coat over a black dress shirt and a purple ribbon wrapped around her neck. Miima's skirt matches her coat and her high-heeled boots match her skirt. Miima has a black microphone clipped to her ribbon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Makoto Naegi/Sayaka Maizono</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TOUMA NAEGI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE VOCALIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 4 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 119 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 31 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 22ND (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: JELLO CUPS, THE MAJORITY OF HIS FANBASE</p><p>DISLIKES: COCKROACHES, THE TOXIC MINORITY OF HIS FANBASE</p><p>PERSONALITY: As the son of a now-retired idol, Touma has been exposed to music for pretty much all of his life. As the lead singer of the boy band "MARZ", Touma's simple "boy-next-door" charm, adorable appearance, humble attitude towards his fans and above all else, his adorable boyish vocals, have roped him quite the massive fanbase in the boy band industry. Just like his mother and father, Touma has a great sense of intuition and an empathetic attitude, making him an awesome friend to have. Unless Touma is on stage and leading MARZ, Touma is far more clumsy and awkward, but according to his fans, that just adds to his charm.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Touma has spiky blue hair with an angular ahoge on top and green eyes. Touma wears a black and pink hoodie over a white t-shirt, blue jeans and pink and white sneakers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. Ryota Mitarai/Mikan Tsumiki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TAKAMI MITARAI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: AROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE ANATOMIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 4 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 120 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 30 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JULY 6TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: FRUIT, KINESIOLOGY</p><p>DISLIKES: HENTAI, BULLIES</p><p>PERSONALITY: In contrast to his more outgoing peers, Takami is more than content to just stay out of the way, for he doesn't want to bother anyone. He will be mostly be found either all alone in the corner with his sketchbook, or offering medical assistance if one of his peers had an accident. Just like his parents, Takami is really skittish, easily-rattled, and prone to tears and apologies. Takami's interest in the human body makes people get the wrong idea about him, so he wants to clear up any misunderstandings about his profession and hobby, so people will give him a chance and maybe become his friend. He's just a kind-hearted and simple boy.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Takami has purple hair that flops over one of his big and baggy dull brown eyes. Takami wears a dark grey ski cap on his head with a red broken heart design. Takami wears a black dress shirt with a pink tie that has a red cross design on the front, blue jeans and blue and white sneakers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Makoto Naegi/Mikan Tsumiki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MIKURI NAEGI</p><p>GENDER: NON-BINARY</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS GIRLS)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE PATHOLOGIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 4 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 120 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 31 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MARCH 25TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: PETTING ZOOS, AMIGURUMIS</p><p>DISLIKES: CARNIVAL GAMES, SHARP OBJECTS</p><p>PERSONALITY: With their social-awkwardness, superb clumsiness, and terrible luck in their everyday life, it shocks a lot of people when this walking disaster area turns out to be a medical prodigy, particularly in the field of pathology. Mikuri graduating medical school in their teen years and went on to work for their mother in a prolific hospital. As for Mikuri themselves, well, they're trying their best. They aren't the best conversationally-speaking, often stumbling over their words, or physically-speaking, often stumbling and tripping on just air. Mikuri just wants people to rely on them and see them as anything other than a klutzy doofus. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Mikuri has shaggy purple hair with a blocky ahoge on top and green eyes. Mikuri wears a white and red labcoat over a green turtleneck and matching scrubs. His pants are a darker green than his turtleneck and scrubs and he wears purple and blue sneakers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As usual, if you have any questions regarding a fanchild, please don't hesitate to comment below their chapter with the question!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. Miu Iruma/Makoto Naegi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MASHUU NAEGI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC PANSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE LAB RAT</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 6 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 141 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 34 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JUNE 27TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: NAKED MOLE RATS, AMUSEMENT PARK RIDES</p><p>DISLIKES: ANIMAL TESTING, HIGH VOLUMES</p><p>PERSONALITY: While not the smartest, most coordinated or most socially-intelligent lab rat, Mashuu compensates for his shortcomings with his optimistic go-getter attitude and his physical strength. Mashuu is able to survive just about anything, due to his stellar luck and resilience. Mashuu usually spends his time testing his mother's inventions, and even if the inventions blow up in his face, he will be back up on his feet with a big grin on his face. Despite being Iruma's child and a self-proclaimed "hopeless romantic", innuendos and blue jokes go completely over his head, making him one of the most pure-hearted of his classmates, which makes people either want to corrupt or protect him. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Mashuu has wild and curly strawberry-blonde hair with a squiggly ahoge on top and green eyes. Mashuu wears a white labcoat over a pink and white v-neck t-shirt, blue jeans and white and red striped sneakers. Mashuu also wears black and pink gloves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any questions regarding Mashuu, comment down below with the question! If you want, you can help come up with talents for the following ships!</p><p>PAIRING LIST:</p><p>Chihiro/Mondo</p><p>Leon/Sayaka</p><p>Chiaki/Angie</p><p>Mikan/Tenko</p><p>Mikan/Hajime</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. Chihiro Fujisaki/Mondo Oowada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TAKERU FUJISAKI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE KINESIOLOGIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 6 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 141 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 34 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 27TH (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: BENTO BOXES, WALKING THE DOG</p><p>DISLIKES: OVEREXTERTION, CATS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Putting it simply, Takeru is a bro. He is very loyal, kindhearted, and would always be by your side to support you and cheer you on no matter what. Takeru may seem a bit overbearing in his endeavors towards other people's fitness, but he just wants the best for his friends and their bodies. Despite seeming like a total meathead, he has just about as much brains as he does brawn, and can tell exactly what workouts can help you build up your desired muscles. Similar to Chihiro, Takeru is very open about his emotions and is prone to tears, particularly if he sees that his research and fitness assistance isn't going to waste.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Takeru is a muscular boy with side-shaved chestnut-brown hair that spikes upward and purple eyes framed by red reading glasses. Takeru wears an unzipped green and blue tracksuit over a white tank top, and white tennis shoes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. Chiaki Nanami/Angie Yonaga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NIKORA YONAGA</p><p>GENDER: GENDERFLUID</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC PANSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE PIXEL ARTIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 2 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 101 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 28 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 1ST (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: KIGURUMIS, BELLS</p><p>DISLIKES: BAD SMELLS, CUCUMBERS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Inheriting a passion for art and a passion for games from both of their parents, Nikora's speciality lies in making masterpieces out of mere pixels. From a distance, Nikora's art could easily be mistaken for paintings. Nikora's artwork has a reputation of sorts for being very "eccentric" to put it lightly, and Nikora as a person is no different. They often have their heads in the clouds, and can mostly be found staring into the great abyss. Nikora has a rather odd vocabulary and thought process that leave many of their classmates baffled. Nikora's classmates are currently working on writing a dictionary, translating Nikoranese into English.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Nikora has pale skin and equally pale shoulder-length hair. Nikora's eyes are heterochromic, with a pale pink left eye and a blue right eye. Nikora wears an oversized yellow cat-eared hoodie hood-up, light blue short shorts, long white socks, and teal slippers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Leon Kuwata/Sayaka Maizono</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RIINA KUWATA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE ROCK IDOL</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 7 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 110 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 6TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: COOKIES, VOCAL EXERCISES</p><p>DISLIKES: SPORTS, HORROR MOVIES</p><p>PERSONALITY: Following in the musical footsteps of both her parents, Riina is the lead vocalist of the rock idol group "Ire". Riina is well-known for her guitar playing skills and her strong and wild vocals. Riina is very passionate about her career as a rock idol and yearns to become a real rocker, and it shows in her everyday behavior. Riina is outgoing and supportive to her friends, as if they were her bandmates, if a bit headstrong and overbearing. As much as she tries to prove that she is tough and strong, she is superbly clumsy and unathletic, which is ironic, given who her father is. You should see her attempting a backflip on stage.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Riina has wild and spiky red hair that goes down to her tailbone and blue eyes. Rina wears a black leather jacket over a white dress shirt and a tattered red ribbon. Riina wears a black skirt, dark blue stockings and black knee-high boots.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. Tenko Chabashira/Mikan Tsumiki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TSUBAKI CHABASHIRA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HOMOROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE SPORTS DOCTOR</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 4 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 125 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 35 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MARCH 12TH (PISCES)</p><p>LIKES: WEARING THE PROPER SPORTS GEAR, SALOMPAS</p><p>DISLIKES: BULLIES, THE WINTER</p><p>PERSONALITY: In an effort to prevent her daughter from going through the same thing that her wife did, Tenko decided to educate her daughter in the art of martial arts and have Mikan teach her how to patch her wounds, in case Tsubaki's self-defense attempts go south. Just like both of her mothers, Tsubaki acts on pure emotion, and is prone to both extreme anger and extreme sadness. Despite her rapid mood swings, Tsubaki remains a kind-hearted, if overly-protective little lady. For some odd reason, unless Tsubaki is on a sports field, Tsubaki is about as clumsy as Mikan, which is where her many bandages came from.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Tsubaki has green eyes and tailbone-length dark purple hair, held into a ponytail by a green bow. Tsubaki wears a blue jacket with rolled up sleeves over a white dress shirt and a pink ribbon. Tsubaki's skirt is the same color as her jacket and on her feet, Tsubaki wears knee-length white socks and pink slip-on shoes. Tsubaki has bandages all over her body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Hajime X Mikan</p><p>Tsumugi X Ryota</p><p>Kokichi X Kaito</p><p>Angie X Tenko</p><p>Kaede X Tsumugi</p><p>Kazuichi X Sonia</p><p>Kaito X K1-B0</p><p>If you want, you can comment below with ideas for the talents of the following pairing's children! But in the mean time, ease up on the asks! If you have any questions about any of the fanchildren, comment below their chapter with the question!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. Hajime Hinata/Mikan Tsumiki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MINORU HINATA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE GUIDANCE COUNSELOR</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 6 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 141 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 34 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MARCH 8TH (PISCES)</p><p>LIKES: GRAPE JUICE, LIBRARIES</p><p>DISLIKES: DELINQUIENTS, POOR LIVING SITUATIONS</p><p>PERSONALITY: With his mother's empathetic soul and his emotional sensitivity and his father's sociability, being a guidance counselor just fits Minoru to a T. Acting as a bit of a therapist to his more troubled middle school friends, Minoru knows just how to appeal to them and get them to open up about their problems. After assisting his middle school's guidance counselor with some more difficult students, said guidance counselor took Minoru under his wing, and eventually, Minoru gained Neo Ultimate status in being one. He is an empathetic, yet calm soul, knowing just how to tap into your psyche and solve your deep-rooted problems.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Minoru has ruffled dark purple hair with an angular ahoge on top and green eyes. He has a bandage on his right cheek from a past "incident". He wears a lilac sweater vest over a white button up shirt and a green tie with a red cross design on it, as well as blue jeans and white and green sneakers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Tsumugi X Ryota</p><p>Kokichi X Kaito</p><p>Angie X Tenko</p><p>Kaede X Tsumugi</p><p>Kazuichi X Sonia</p><p>Kaito X K1-B0</p><p>Kirumi X Makoto</p><p>Makoto X Tsumugi</p><p>Kaede X Makoto</p><p>Kaede X Chihiro</p><p>Junko X Chiaki</p><p>Akane X Nagito</p><p>Okay! At this point, I'm REALLY asking you to ease up on the asks! Or at least, nothing beyond 3 pairings! Maybe you can help me come up with talents for the pairing's children!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. Tsumugi Shirogane/Ryota Mitarai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KONOMI MITARAI</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HOMOROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE FANIMATOR</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 6 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 106 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: AUGUST 18TH (LEO)</p><p>LIKES: PORTABLE CONSOLES, M.A.P.S</p><p>DISLIKES: LOUD ENGINES, FANDOM DISCOURSE</p><p>PERSONALITY: Garnering internet fame for her fan animations from all sorts of fandoms, Konomi would gladly tell you all about the lore behind her favorite pieces of media. Starting out with a sketching program on her Game Girl, Konomi's videos have steadly improved and improved, until they were among the best videos ever to be seen on online video streaming sites. Often setting her fan animations to popular songs, Konomi is very passionate about her work, often forgoing food and sleep in favor of her latest project. Konomi may seem a bit eccentric and socially awkward, but Konomi still remains a kind-hearted and hardworking little lady.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Konomi has long dirty blonde hair that goes to to the back of her knees and green eyes framed by glasses. Konomi wears a brown jacket over a white dress shirt and an orange tie. Konomi wears a skirt that matches her jacket, knee-high white socks and black slip-on shoes. On her head, Konomi wears a brown beret.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Kokichi X Kaito</p><p>Angie X Tenko</p><p>Kaede X Tsumugi</p><p>Kazuichi X Sonia</p><p>Kaito X K1-B0</p><p>Kirumi X Makoto</p><p>Makoto X Tsumugi</p><p>Kaede X Makoto</p><p>Kaede X Chihiro</p><p>Junko X Chiaki</p><p>Akane X Nagito</p><p>Okay! At this point, I'm REALLY asking you to ease up on the asks! Or at least, nothing beyond 3 pairings! Maybe you can help me come up with talents for the pairing's children!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. Kaito Momota/Kokichi Ouma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KAGERO MOMOTA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS GUYS)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE VIGILANTE</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 7 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 130 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 34 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 17TH (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: SHONEN ANIME, JUSTICE</p><p>DISLIKES: COPS, LIZARDS</p><p>PERSONALITY: As the leader of the vigilante group, "D.I.C.E. MK II", Kagero leads the group with a charismatic, if hammy and overdramatic persona, and a unquenchable thirst for the pursuit of justice, a bit like a more morally-grey version of Kaito. "Quit" and "hopeless" just aren't words in this young man's grandiose vocabulary, for he will stop at nothing until all injustices are sucked dry from this shackled and carved-out world. If you wish to assist Kagero in his quest for justice, then you are in luck, for "D.I.C.E II" is always accepting new members. If you see colored helmets, rushing towards a criminal, just know that "D.I.C.E. MK II" are on the rise!</p><p>APPEARANCE: Kagero has dark purple eyes and matching dark purple hair that is partially spiked upwards with gel, while the rest droops down. Kagero wears a black jacket over a white dress shirt, black pants and black shoes. One of the most notable aspects of Kagero's design is his massive purple cape and his purple sentai-style helmet he wears during missions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Angie X Tenko</p><p>Kaede X Tsumugi</p><p>Kazuichi X Sonia</p><p>Kaito X K1-B0</p><p>Kirumi X Makoto</p><p>Makoto X Tsumugi</p><p>Kaede X Makoto</p><p>Kaede X Chihiro</p><p>Junko X Chiaki</p><p>Akane X Nagito</p><p>Okay! At this point, I'm REALLY asking you to ease up on the asks! Or at least, nothing beyond 3 pairings! Maybe you can help me come up with talents for the pairing's children!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. Tenko Chabashira/Angie Yonaga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MAKANA YONAGA</p><p>GENDER: NON-BINARY</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS GIRLS)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE LIMALAMA PRACTITIONER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 3 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 103 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: FEBUARY 28TH (PISCES)</p><p>LIKES: ATUA, THE GYM</p><p>DISLIKES: NON-BELIEVERS, FEELING HELPLESS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Just like Angie, Makana believes themselves to be the vessel for Atua, and is in charge of delivering karmic (and violent) retribution to sinners/non-believers. To put it mildly, Makana is about as eccentric and violent as one could get. If you don't listen to them, they will beat you to a pulp with a smile on their face. If they aren't fighting someone or practicing, they are wandering around the world, trying to recruit more and more people into converting to Atuaism. Makana treats people who choose to believe in Atua way better than the proclaimed "non-believers", the same way that Tenko treats girls better over guys. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Makana has pure white hair that goes past their shoulders, green eyes, and sun-kissed skin. Makana wears an unzipped orange hoodie over white chest wraps and a golden cross necklace, matching orange pants and nothing on their feet. Makana also has sports tape wrapped around their hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST<br/>Kaede X Tsumugi</p><p>Kazuichi X Sonia</p><p>Kaito X K1-B0</p><p>Kirumi X Makoto</p><p>Makoto X Tsumugi</p><p>Kaede X Makoto</p><p>Kaede X Chihiro</p><p>Junko X Chiaki</p><p>Akane X Nagito</p><p>Okay! At this point, I'm REALLY asking you to ease up on the asks! Or at least, nothing beyond 3 pairings! Maybe you can help me come up with talents for the pairing's children!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. Kaede Akamatsu/Tsumugi Shirogane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>UTAICHI AKAMATSU</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS MALES)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE MUSIC THEATRE ACTOR</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 9 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 143 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JUNE 5TH (GEMINI)</p><p>LIKES: PARFAITS, LISTENING TO MOVIE SOUNDTRACKS</p><p>DISLIKES: COURDEROY JEANS, GETTING SICK</p><p>PERSONALITY: With a love of music and costume designing/wearing inherited from both of his mothers, Utaichi managed to catapult his high school's drama club into stardom, with their renditions of classics in musical theater. People who watch his performances on stage would feel charmed by both his passionate acting and his handsome appearance. Many interviews off of the stage show that Utaichi is surprisingly socially-awkward without a script to read from and memorize, along with having a tendency to ramble about his favorite subject: musical theatre. Nonetheless, Utaichi is kind-hearted, supportive, and always there for his friends, which only adds to his popularity as a stage actor. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Utaichi has midback-length blonde hair held in a low ponytail with a pink and black bow and green eyes framed by glasses. Utaichi wears a black and white striped vest and an orange bowtie over a purple dress shirt, purple pants, white gloves, and black shoes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST<br/>Kazuichi X Sonia</p><p>Kaito X K1-B0</p><p>Kirumi X Makoto</p><p>Makoto X Tsumugi</p><p>Kaede X Makoto</p><p>Kaede X Chihiro</p><p>Junko X Chiaki</p><p>Akane X Nagito</p><p>Okay! At this point, I'm REALLY asking you to ease up on the asks! Or at least, nothing beyond 3 pairings! Maybe you can help me come up with talents for the pairing's children!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>115. Kazuichi Souda/Sonia Nevermind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KRISTIAN "KRIS" NEVERMIND</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS GIRLS)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE TANK OPERATOR</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 7 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 150 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 34 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: AUGUST 21ST (LEO)</p><p>LIKES: DOGS, PYROTECHNICS</p><p>DISLIKES: KALE, POWERLESSNESS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Kris Nevermind has made a name for himself, ever since he aced his tank driving exams in his elementary school and went on to work in the military of Novoselic. Despite being remembered all around the world as a nightmare in combat, Kris isn't very well-adjusted when it comes to matters outside of military combat. As hard as tries to come off as a hardened military general, the whole impact is lessened thanks to his terrible social skills, skittish attitude, and his rather awkward English. But just because Kris is skittish and cowardly in social situations, that doesn't mean that he can't stand up for the allies he yearns to make.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Kris has pale blonde hair that is slicked back, light blue eyes, and a threatening face with sharp teeth. Kris wears a dark green army uniform with lighter green splotches dotted all around it, as well as matching pants and army cap. The only thing that doesn't follow that color scheme is his boots, which are a pure black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0116"><h2>116. K1-B0/Kaito Momota</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>H0-KU-70 (aka. Hokuto) MOMOTA</p><p>GENDER: AGENDER</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE SATELLITE</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 220 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 35 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: N/A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JULY 21ST (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: STARGAZING, A GOOD SOLDERING</p><p>DISLIKES: MICROWAVES, FARADAY'S LAW</p><p>PERSONALITY: Hokuto originally started out as a mere microchip on a worldwide satellite, before eventually being put in a human-like chassis and getting adopted by two married men. Hokuto's AI is currently growing, but has managed to successfully cultivate a personality for them. Hokuto is a kind-hearted and loyal, if bullheaded and slightly socially-awkward, little robot. Just like K1-B0, Hokuto has zero patience for robophobic comments and would gladly tell you all of the things that robots can dominate humans at. Hokuto loves showing their friends what they can see from space, thanks to a screen on their chest. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Hokuto has a pale face, purple eyes and smoothed down dark purple hair with a very long ahoge that functions like a satellite dish. Hokuto doesn't have clothes per say, but they do have a black body that gives off the impression of a black bodysuit. On their chest is a satellite screen and blue buttons and knobs to help adjust the satellite feed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0117"><h2>117. Makoto Naegi/Kirumi Tojo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YUUTAI NAEGI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: AROMANTIC PANSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE CASHIER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 6 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 115 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MARCH 24TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: ONIGIRI, MATHEMATICS</p><p>DISLIKES: LOUD NOISES, SEAGULLS</p><p>PERSONALITY: With an unparalleled ability in mathematics and calculation, Yuutai Naegi is remembered by the customers of his store as an efficient human calculator and an even more efficient cashier. Yuutai carries himself with a tranquil and polite demeanor, never raising his voice or speaking unless he is spoken to. When around his friends, Yuutai is just as courteous and formal as he is to his customers. Yuutai's classmates have heard about all the rude customers that he has to deal with throughout his career, and they dread the day that this demure doormat snaps under all of the pressure of customer service. But that would never happen! Right?</p><p>APPEARANCE: Yuutai has smoothed-down pistachio colored hair with a thin and squiggly ahoge on top and darker green eyes. Yuutai wears a white vest with a name tag on the right side over a dark blue polo shirt, khaki pants, and green and cream colored slip-on shoes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Kaede X Makoto</p><p>Kaede X Chihiro</p><p>Junko X Chiaki</p><p>Akane X Nagito</p><p>Chisa X Kyosuke</p><p>Yasuhiro X Kanon</p><p>Ibuki X Akane</p><p>Akane X Sonia</p><p>If you have any ideas for talents for the following pairings, feel free to let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0118"><h2>118. Makoto Naegi/Tsumugi Shirogane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KEITARO NAEGI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS MALES)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE KNITTER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 6 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 136 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 12TH (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: ALPACAS, CHOCOLATE</p><p>DISLIKES: NATTO, CROWDED AREAS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Keitarou is about as normal as a person can get, from his unremarkable appearance to his tastes in food to his already plain parents. About the only interesting thing about him is his superb skill in knitting, which roped him a special spot in the Neo Hope's Peak roster. Despite his plainless and tendency towards self-deprecation and downplaying his achievements, Keitarou compensates for this with his kind-hearted, optimistic, hard-working and determined attitude, making him a great friend to have. In an effort to not be seen as plain, Keitarou has a bad tendency to overexert himself and has often as collapsed from working too hard one too many times. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Keitaro has ruffled blue hair with an ahoge on top and green eyes framed by glasses. Keitaro wears a black blazer over a hand-knitted orange sweater with red details. Keitaro's pants are the same black as his blazer, and his sneakers are green with white stripes, laces and soles. -</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Kaede X Makoto</p><p>Kaede X Chihiro</p><p>Junko X Chiaki</p><p>Akane X Nagito</p><p>Chisa X Kyosuke</p><p>Yasuhiro X Kanon</p><p>Ibuki X Akane</p><p>Akane X Sonia</p><p>As usual, if you have any curiosities regarding any of the fanchildren, feel free to comment below their chapter with your question. If you have any ideas for talents for the following pairings, feel free to let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0119"><h2>119. Makoto Naegi/Kaede Akamatsu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SOUMA NAEGI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC PANSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE RECORDER PLAYER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 6 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 142 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MARCH 2ND (PISCES)</p><p>LIKES: FORMAL WEAR, CHOCOLATE TRUFFLES</p><p>DISLIKES: BEING UNDERESTIMATED, MESSES</p><p>PERSONALITY: Despite the recorder's reputation for being a childish instrument that one would abandon once they reach middle school, Souma's sheer expertise at the instrument has managed to make an art form out of it. Souma's energy and passion for his music also applies to himself when it comes to social situations, for he is a bit of a social butterfly, despite being rather socially-awkward himself. Souma is kind-hearted, loyal, and energetic, a bit like a puppy, which garnered him a massive fanbase in certain circles. Deep down, all Souma wants to do is prove that the recorder could be more than just an off-key gateway to the clarinet. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Souma has neatly-combed blonde hair that is parted in the middle with an ahoge on top and green eyes. Souma wears a green vest over a long-sleeved white dress shirt and a red necktie. Soma wears dark grey pants and green and white shoes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Kaede X Chihiro</p><p>Junko X Chiaki</p><p>Akane X Nagito</p><p>Chisa X Kyosuke</p><p>Yasuhiro X Kanon</p><p>Ibuki X Akane</p><p>Akane X Sonia</p><p>Chiaki X Mikan</p><p>Miu X Maki</p><p>Kaito X Rantaro<br/>As usual, if you have any curiosities regarding any of the fanchildren, feel free to comment below their chapter with your question. If you have any ideas for talents for the following pairings, feel free to let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0120"><h2>120. Chihiro Fujisaki/Kaede Akamatsu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TOMOYUKI FUJISAKI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC PANSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE CLASSICAL COMPOSER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 3 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 115 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 30 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MARCH 20TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: RUBBER DUCKS, OPERA</p><p>DISLIKES: CONCERTS, BIG DOGS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Growing up, Tomoyuki showed piano playing skills on the level of his mother, and had a promising performance career ahead of him. But after a piano concert gone wrong, Tomoyuki hid in the shadows and switched from performing music to creating his very own masterpieces. Even non-music fans can tell you that the classical music pieces composed by Tomoyuki can move even the most steely of hearts. Tomoyuki is very timid and socially inept, and is usually seen in the corner with his headphones up and his eyes averted. If he manages to open up to you, you would find one of the kindest and sweetest little boys in the entirety of Neo Hope's Peak.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Tomoyuki has spiky blonde hair that sticks out in all directions and green eyes. Tomoyuki wears a green sweater vest over a lighter green dress shirt and a piano themed tie. Tomoyuki also wears black pants, black socks and brown loafers. Over his neck, Tomoyuki wears green and silver headphones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Junko X Chiaki</p><p>Akane X Nagito</p><p>Chisa X Kyosuke</p><p>Yasuhiro X Kanon</p><p>Ibuki X Akane</p><p>Akane X Sonia</p><p>Chiaki X Mikan</p><p>Miu X Maki</p><p>Kaito X Rantaro</p><p>Kiyotaka X Mukuro</p><p>Kazuichi X Miu</p><p>Teruteru X Kirumi</p><p>Celestia X Nagito</p><p>Gundham X Sonia</p><p>As usual, if you have any curiosities regarding any of the fanchildren, feel free to comment below their chapter with your question. If you have any ideas for talents for the following pairings, feel free to let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0121"><h2>121. Chiaki Nanami/Junko Enoshima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RISE NANAMI</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS FEMALES)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE COSPLAY STREAMER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 100 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 35 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: AUGUST 3RD (LEO)</p><p>LIKES: JUNK FOOD, HER FANBASE</p><p>DISLIKES: SCRATCHY FABRICS, COMPETITION</p><p>PERSONALITY: One of the Neo Ultimates with the biggest following on the internet, Rise Nanami's (aka. RiseNShine) almost life-like cosplays and expertice at gaming has roped her one of the largest followings in the cosplay streaming circuit. As a natural beauty and academic/strategic genius, it really shows in her general attitude towards activities; with almost no effort at all. Because of her easily-bored mindset, if she is not sleeping or eating, she is doing things that give her immediate pleasure (aka. gaming). Rise is a girl that knows what she wants, and is able to use her bodacious body to gain followers that cater to her every whim. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Rise has ruffled-up pinkish hair that goes down to her lower back and matching pink bedroom eyes. Rise regularly changes her clothes often, thanks to her profession, but in her offtime, she wears a white tanktop that shows off her large chest, headphones with a black, white and red design on each ear piece, a short black skirt, and black and white flip-flops.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Akane X Nagito</p><p>Chisa X Kyosuke</p><p>Yasuhiro X Kanon</p><p>Ibuki X Akane</p><p>Akane X Sonia</p><p>Chiaki X Mikan</p><p>Miu X Maki</p><p>Kaito X Rantaro</p><p>Kiyotaka X Mukuro</p><p>Kazuichi X Miu</p><p>Teruteru X Kirumi</p><p>Celestia X Nagito</p><p>Gundham X Sonia</p><p>As usual, if you have any curiosities regarding any of the fanchildren, feel free to comment below their chapter with your question. If you have any ideas for talents for the following pairings, feel free to let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0122"><h2>122. Akane Owari/Nagito Komaeda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RIKISHI OWARI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE AMERICAN FOOTBALL PLAYER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 147 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 35 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JUNE 6TH (GEMINI)</p><p>LIKES: SPORTS DRINKS, HIS FRIENDS</p><p>DISLIKES: MEDICAL EXAMS, CONCUSSIONS</p><p>PERSONALITY: After revitalizing Japanese interest in American-style football, Rikishi managed to dominate leagues with his famous passes and touchdowns. Despite not being the sharpest or largest tool in the shed, Rikishi is very kind-hearted and supportive to both his friends and his teammates. He treats everybody like his brother from another mother, and will always be there when you need him the most. That being said, he has a very bad tendency to get himself into massive trouble on a mere impulse, which often leads to him escaping with at least one new wound on him. This makes him a regular in both city hospitals and his school's hospital. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Rikishi has tanned skin, shoulder-length dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, and a line of batter's ink under both of his pale green eyes. Rikishi wears a red and white sports jersey, dark green cargo shorts, and socks and cleats that match his jersey. Rikishi's legs and arms are covered in bandages, from getting into various scraps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0123"><h2>123. Yasuhiro Hagakure/Kanon Nakajima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KAHO HAGAKURE</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HETEROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE FANTASY ATHLETE</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 6 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 112 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JANUARY 15TH (CAPRICORN)</p><p>LIKES: HUNKS, FRUIT PUNCH</p><p>DISLIKES: RESTRAINING ORDERS, MALT</p><p>PERSONALITY: In contrast with her demure appearance, Kaho is a fanatic for the world of athletic superstars. Making a massive name for herself online for her powerful and specially curated teams, Kaho is bullheaded and stubborn to a fault, often not thinking before jumping into action. Created teams of hot athletic superstars seem to be the one thing that she actually stops to think about. Despite how bullheaded and fanatic about muscular hunks she is, Kumika is very loyal and kind-hearted, and would gladly help you out if you needed her. Warning, for she may talk off your ear when it comes to sports and athletic stars. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Kaho has scruffy dark brown hair that goes down to her shoulders with a squiggly ahoge on top, and golden eyes. Kaho wears a gold and white letterman's jacket, a brown skirt with a white stripe on the end, red leggings and Converses that are the same colors as her jacket..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Chisa X Kyosuke</p><p>Ibuki X Akane</p><p>Akane X Sonia</p><p>Chiaki X Mikan</p><p>Maki X Miu</p><p>Rantaro X Kaito</p><p>Mukuro X Kiyotaka</p><p>Miu X Kazuichi</p><p>Teruteru X Kirumi</p><p>Celestia X Nagito</p><p>Gundham X Sonia</p><p>Makoto X Chisa</p><p>Kokichi X Chihiro</p><p>Shuichi X Korekiyo</p><p>I'm going to have to ask you to lay off the asks until I can whittle down the list to 3 or 5 pairings! I'm just one person, y'know? You could help me with the fan children's talents if you want! And if you have any questions about the fanchildren, comment below their chapter with the question!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0124"><h2>124. Chisa Yukizome/Kyosuke Munakata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SHIROTA MUNAKATA </p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE ORGANIZER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 147 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 36 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JUNE 28TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: INTERIOR DESIGN, CULTURAL FESTIVALS</p><p>DISLIKES: STICKY FOOD, WRINKLED CLOTHES</p><p>PERSONALITY: Inheriting a need for order and superb leadership skills from both of his parents, Shirota Munakata leads his private school's event-organizing committee with an iron fist. Events that are coordinated by Shirota wind up being beautiful and extravagant to attend, turning otherwise insignificant school events to expansive legends. Despite his reputation as a perfectionist and a stick-in-the-mud, no one can deny that Shirota is one intelligent and analytical young man, and a kindhearted friend once you get to know him better. You can often find him organizing and reorganizing all of the stuff he owns, which makes him a great interior designer. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Shirota has orange hair styled into a bowlcut, and slanted grayish eyes. Shirota wears a well-ironed blue overcoat over a black polo shirt and a blue tie. Shirota's pants are the same color as his overcoat and on his feet, he wears black socks and brown loafers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Ibuki X Akane</p><p>Akane X Sonia</p><p>Chiaki X Mikan</p><p>Maki X Miu</p><p>Rantaro X Kaito</p><p>Mukuro X Kiyotaka</p><p>Miu X Kazuichi</p><p>Teruteru X Kirumi</p><p>Celestia X Nagito</p><p>Gundham X Sonia</p><p>Makoto X Chisa</p><p>Kokichi X Chihiro</p><p>Shuichi X Korekiyo</p><p>I'm going to have to ask you to lay off the asks until I can whittle down the list to 3 or 5 pairings! I'm just one person, y'know? You could help me with the fan children's talents if you want! And if you have any questions about the fanchildren, comment below their chapter with the question!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0125"><h2>125. Akane Owari/Ibuki Mioda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EIMI MIODA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: AROMANTIC HETEROSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE BREAKDANCER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 108 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: SEPTEMBER 21ST (VIRGO)</p><p>LIKES: CHERRY SODA, EDM </p><p>DISLIKES: PIXIE DUST, SCHOOLWORK</p><p>PERSONALITY: Garnering both internet and real-life fame for her sweet dance moves, Eimi Mioda is definitely one loud presence, in both appearance and voice. This loud and sociable lass just lives for the spotlight and socialization. Eimi has limitless energy and often times doesn't know her own strength, for she winds up getting too excited and crushing whatever she has in her hands. She might not be the sharpest or most lucid tool in the shed, but Eimi is still a funny, sociable and kind-hearted music enthusiast. Just don't anger her, for she is also a competent kickboxer, and is flexible enough to strangle you with her feet. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Eimi has shoulder-length black hair that sticks out wildly, tanned skin, and pale green eyes. Eimi wears a white tank-top, black and pink striped fingerless gloves, black sweatpants with a red belt and a matching stripe on each side. Eimi wears white sneakers with rainbow colored laces and soles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Akane X Sonia</p><p>Chiaki X Mikan</p><p>Maki X Miu</p><p>Rantaro X Kaito</p><p>Mukuro X Kiyotaka</p><p>Miu X Kazuichi</p><p>Teruteru X Kirumi</p><p>Celestia X Nagito</p><p>Gundham X Sonia</p><p>Makoto X Chisa</p><p>Kokichi X Chihiro</p><p>Shuichi X Korekiyo</p><p>I'm going to have to ask you to lay off the asks until I can whittle down the list to 3 or 5 pairings! I'm just one person, y'know? You could help me with the fan children's talents if you want! And if you have any questions about any of my fanchildren, comment below their chapter with the question!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0126"><h2>126. Sonia Nevermind/Akane Owari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAMES NEVERMIND</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HETEROMANTIC HETEROSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE BARE-KNUCKLE BOXER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 7 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 146 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 35 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: AUGUST 29TH (VIRGO)</p><p>LIKES: BEAUTY TREATMENTS, SWEETS BOXES</p><p>DISLIKES: POOR SPORTSMANSHIP, CIGARETTE SMOKE</p><p>PERSONALITY: James is probably the last person one would expect when you expect the Neo Ultimate Bare-Knuckle Boxer. Despite James' royal upbringing, tranquil and polite attitude, and his innocent-looking appearance, James' arm wraps aren't just for show, for he is a master when it comes to good old-fashioned fisticuffs. If he is not grooming himself or eating, he is training for the next Novoselician bare-knuckle boxing competition. Luckily, James is still very polite and cordial, obviously coming from his royal upbringing. But don't confuse his benign nature for passiveness, for he can and will destroy you, if given the opportunity.  </p><p>APPEARANCE: James has pale skin, neatly-combed dark brown hair and blueish-green eyes. James wears a greenish-blue vest over a white dress shirt with rolled-up sleeves and a red tie. He also wears neatly-ironed blue jeans and brown shoes. His hands are wrapped in bandages.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Chiaki X Mikan</p><p>Maki X Miu</p><p>Rantaro X Kaito</p><p>Mukuro X Kiyotaka</p><p>Miu X Kazuichi</p><p>Teruteru X Kirumi</p><p>Celestia X Nagito</p><p>Gundham X Sonia</p><p>Makoto X Chisa</p><p>Kokichi X Chihiro</p><p>Shuichi X Korekiyo</p><p>Taro X Tsubasa</p><p>I'm going to have to ask you to lay off the asks until I can whittle down the list to 3 or 5 pairings! I'm just one person, y'know? You could help me with the fan children's talents if you want! And if you have any questions about any of my fanchildren, comment below their chapter with the question!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0127"><h2>127. Chiaki Nanami/Mikan Tsumiki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TAMAKI NANAMI</p><p>GENDER: DEMI-MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS MALES)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE SOMNOLOGIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 3 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 125 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 35 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 13TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: MUSIC BOXES, WARM MILK</p><p>DISLIKES: INDUSTRIAL METAL, EYE STRAIN</p><p>PERSONALITY: Despite his sleepy and lackadaisical demeanor, Tamaki became famous in academic journals for his studies into the human mind and assisting people with sleep disorders. Tamaki is rather air-headed and spacey, often zoning out and not watching where he is going. This leads to his reputation as a klutz and a space case, despite his great intellectual prowess. Not helping his case is his social awkwardness and his awkward speech patterns, often pausing, hesitating, and stammering in the middle of his sentences. Despite all of his misgivings, Tamaki is perhaps one of the kindest people in all of Neo Hope's Peak, and will always try his best to help his friends.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Tamaki has wild purple hair that sticks out in all directions and half-lidded pink eyes. Tamaki wears a teal sweater over an awkwardly buttoned pink polo shirt, light blue jeans, and white sneakers with red stripes. Over all his clothes, Tamaki wears an oversized white lab coat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Maki X Miu</p><p>Rantaro X Kaito</p><p>Mukuro X Kiyotaka</p><p>Miu X Kazuichi</p><p>Teruteru X Kirumi</p><p>Celestia X Nagito</p><p>Gundham X Sonia</p><p>Makoto X Chisa</p><p>Kokichi X Chihiro</p><p>Shuichi X Korekiyo</p><p>Taro X Tsubasa</p><p>I'm going to have to ask you to lay off the asks until I can whittle down the list to 3 or 5 pairings! I'm just one person, y'know? You could help me with the fan children's talents if you want! And if you have any questions about any of my fanchildren, comment below their chapter with the question!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0128"><h2>128. Maki Harukawa/Miu Iruma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MIKINA IRUMA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS MALES)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE TOYMAKER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 110 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 35 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JUNE 26TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: BALL-JOINT DOLLS, HAMSTERS</p><p>DISLIKES: PARTIES, LEAD PAINT</p><p>PERSONALITY: Although specializing in wooden toys with mechanical parts, Mikina is also known for her plush toys and expertly-crafted dolls. Contrary to what her talent would suggest, Mikina is standoffish and not very cheerful or childish at all. Mikina would spend all day in her toy-making workshop if she could, away from people and nosy busybodies. Despite her prickly and harsh outward attitude, she is not actually malicious and is merely a socially-awkward tsundere. If you catch her on a good day, you might be able to talk to her, and see that she is not as mean as she makes herself out to be. She's slowly improving with her social skills though.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Mikina has blue eyes and messy and curly black hair that goes down to her knees that is tied into two long pigtails. Mikina wears a black and red striped sweater over stained dark brown overalls, black boots, black fingerless gloves, a blue bandana wrapped around her neck, and brown goggles on top of her head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Rantaro X Kaito</p><p>Mukuro X Kiyotaka</p><p>Miu X Kazuichi</p><p>Teruteru X Kirumi</p><p>Celestia X Nagito</p><p>Gundham X Sonia</p><p>Makoto X Chisa</p><p>Kokichi X Chihiro</p><p>Shuichi X Korekiyo</p><p>Taro X Tsubasa</p><p>I'm going to have to ask you to lay off the asks until I can whittle down the list to 3 or 5 pairings! I'm just one person, y'know? You could help me with the fan children's talents if you want! And if you have any questions about any of my fanchildren, comment below their chapter with the question!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0129"><h2>129. Kaito Momota/Rantaro Amami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ISAMU MOMOTA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE MOUNTAINEER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 11 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 150 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 34 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JULY 8TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: MOUNTAIN GOATS, DURIANS</p><p>DISLIKES: LOOSE ROCKS, HIS FRIENDS GETTING HURT</p><p>PERSONALITY: Famous for conquering the tallest and most treacherous mountains in all of the land, Isamu has an infectious charisma and optimism that earned him quite the popularity at both his school and the foreign locales that he visits. Despite his reckless and air-headed demeanor, Isamu is surprisingly wise, and is always a good source of advice among his peers. Above all, Isamu is courageous, diving headfirst into danger if it means shaking off boredom or protecting the people he loves. Isamu has quite the brotherly instinct, and is like the older brother that some of his classmates never had.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Isamu is a slender yet muscular person with wild light green hair that sticks up in awkward directions and a small goatee on his chin, as well as pale purple eyes. Isamu wears a dark blue parka, black jeans, brown hiking boots and gloves. Tied over his shoulders is a purple and white poncho.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Mukuro X Kiyotaka</p><p>Miu X Kazuichi</p><p>Teruteru X Kirumi</p><p>Celestia X Nagito</p><p>Gundham X Sonia</p><p>Makoto X Chisa</p><p>Kokichi X Chihiro</p><p>Shuichi X Korekiyo</p><p>Taro X Tsubasa</p><p>I'm going to have to ask you to lay off the asks until I can whittle down the list to 3 or 5 pairings! I'm just one person, y'know? You could help me with the fan children's talents if you want! And if you have any questions about any of my fanchildren, comment below their chapter with the question!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0130"><h2>130. Mukuro Ikusaba/Kiyotaka Ishimaru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TAKESHI ISHIMARU </p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE DRILL SARGEANT</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 146 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 31 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: OCTOBER 28TH (SCORPIO)</p><p>LIKES: FORMALITIES, OBEDIENCE </p><p>DISLIKES: CASUALITIES, FIREWORKS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Being a drill sergeant and the child of the two strictest Ultimates in the 80th class, you would expect him to be just as strict, if not more than, his parents. You would be right in your expectations. Every command he follows to the letter, and he expects others to do the same. This can unfortunately make him come off as overly strict, overbearing and callous. Yet deep down, Takeshi only wants the best for his comrades in arms and would gladly take a bullet for them if it means that they'll survive. Takeshi is trying to work on his volume levels in casual conversation and just the whole socializing thing in general. He's trying his best, fortunately.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Takeshi has an angry and stern expression, black hair that spikes straight up, thick eyebrows, and intimidating red eyes. Takeshi wears a black and dark green gakuran, with black combat boots and a red armband. Slightly offsetting his whole army aesthetic is the freckles dotting his cheeks and shoulders.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Miu X Kazuichi</p><p>Teruteru X Kirumi</p><p>Celestia X Nagito</p><p>Gundham X Sonia</p><p>Makoto X Chisa</p><p>Kokichi X Chihiro</p><p>Shuichi X Korekiyo</p><p>Taro X Tsubasa</p><p>I'm going to have to ask you to lay off the asks until I can whittle down the list to 3 or 5 pairings! I'm just one person, y'know? You could help me with the fan children's talents if you want! And if you have any questions about any of my fanchildren, comment below their chapter with the question!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0131"><h2>131. Miu Iruma/Kazuichi Souda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RENTAROU SOUDA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC PANSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE MECHANICAL ENGINEER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 7 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 142 IN</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 36 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: SEPTEMBER 7TH (VIRGO)</p><p>LIKES: ATTENTION, ENERGY DRINKS</p><p>DISLIKES: SLEEPING, BEING IGNORED</p><p>PERSONALITY: Everything about Rentarou, from his appearance to his loud voice to his heavily informal vocabulary, just screams "NOTICE ME!". Rentarou very clearly wants attention and wants to socialize with people, but he doesn't quite know how to master it, making him this weird combination of extroverted and socially awkward. Just like his mother, Rentarou has quite the foul mouth and subsists off of little sleep, and just like both parents, is very sensitive when it comes to criticism, can get easily rattled and couldn't fight to save his life, despite his muscular build. But if you get to know him more, you would find that is a surprisingly loyal and kind-hearted young man.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Rentarou has a surprisingly muscular build, curly blonde hair styled into an undercut with black pink goggles on top, pink eyes, and sharp teeth. Rentarou wears an orange and black track suit, black and pink fingerless gloves, and black boots with rockets installed in the soles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Teruteru X Kirumi</p><p>Celestia X Nagito</p><p>Gundham X Sonia</p><p>Makoto X Chisa</p><p>Kokichi X Chihiro</p><p>Shuichi X Korekiyo</p><p>Taro X Tsubasa</p><p>I'm going to have to ask you to lay off the asks until I can whittle down the list to 3 or 5 pairings! I'm just one person, y'know? You could help me with the fan children's talents if you want! And if you have any questions about any of my fanchildren, comment below their chapter with the question!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0132"><h2>132. Teruteru Hanamura/Kirumi Tojo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KIRARI HANAMURA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE WAITRESS</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT</p><p>WEIGHT: 91 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 34 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JULY 11TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: JUKEBOXES, SKATING</p><p>DISLIKES: RUDE CUSTOMERS, RAP MUSIC</p><p>PERSONALITY: Despite waitering for several high class restaurants, her heart lies in the very family diner that she grew up in. Her efficiency at serving tables quickly and easily is truly something worth marveling at. Just like her father, Kirari is a massive flirt to both genders, often calling them "sugarcube", "sweetie", or "honey". These pickup lines often lead to her customers coming back for more, and Kirari is flattered to have more opportunities to pick up hot guys or girls. Despite her flirty and seemingly laid-back attitude, Kirari is surprisingly intelligent and considerate of other people, which really helps boost the reputation of her waitress skills.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Kirari is a short, yet surprisingly busty girl with tanned skin, black hair in a bobcut that curls upwards, and olive eyes. Kirari wears a white dress shirt with a red ribbon around her neck, a red apron over her black pencil skirt, grey nylons, and black Mary Janes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Celestia X Nagito</p><p>Gundham X Sonia</p><p>Makoto X Chisa</p><p>Kokichi X Chihiro</p><p>Shuichi X Korekiyo</p><p>Taro X Tsubasa</p><p>I'm going to have to ask you to lay off the asks until I can whittle down the list to 3 or 5 pairings! I'm just one person, y'know? You could help me with the fan children's talents if you want! And if you have any questions about any of my fanchildren, comment below their chapter with the question!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0133"><h2>133. Celestia Ludenberg/Nagito Komaeda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KARL LUDENBERG</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE CHEATER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 7 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 128 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 31 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: AUGUST 11TH (LEO)</p><p>LIKES: FORGERY, ICED COFFEE</p><p>DISLIKES: SODA, WHISTLEBLOWERS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Karl has become famous for winning televised events and even this year's Lucky Student raffle. Or at least, that is what many people thought. In actuality, Karl never won a single thing in his life, and is merely a master at deception, cheating, manipulation, and redirection, snatching rightful wins from right underneath his opponent's nose. Despite being christened with such a sullying title, Karl's massive ego doesn't seem to suffer in the slightest. Karl has zero qualms cheating, for he hasn't been caught once ever since he started attending Hope's Peak. If he can get away with all of his lies here, he won't ever have to suffer the consequences in his life. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Karl has very messy and curly black hair that covers his light green eyes and very pale skin, adding to his mysterious persona. Karl wears a black and white hoodie over a red t-shirt, black pants and red and white converses. On his hands is red nail polish and black fingerless gloves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Gundham X Sonia</p><p>Makoto X Chisa</p><p>Kokichi X Chihiro</p><p>Shuichi X Korekiyo</p><p>Taro X Tsubasa</p><p>I'm going to have to ask you to lay off the asks until I can whittle down the list to 3 or 5 pairings! I'm just one person, y'know? You could help me with the fan children's talents if you want! And if you have any questions about any of my fanchildren, comment below their chapter with the question!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0134"><h2>134. Gundham Tanaka/Sonia Nevermind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LILITH NEVERMIND</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HETEROSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE AVICULTURIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN (5 FT 11 IN W/HEELS)</p><p>WEIGHT: 117 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 35 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: NOVEMBER 13RD (SCORPIO)</p><p>LIKES: FEATHER QUILLS, CUTTLEBONES</p><p>DISLIKES: AVOCADOS, GARLIC</p><p>PERSONALITY: Being the heiress to the Novoselic throne, Lilith has a huge burden she is about to shoulder when she becomes an adult. But luckily, she has a really calming hobby that helps pull her out of these funks: breeding birds! With the breeding expertise of her father, it's believed that she realized her destiny when the Golden Makango just sort of flocked towards her. For her personality, being raised by two eccentric and occult-loving parents does wonders for your personality. She is frankly, a bit of a chuunibyou herself, obsessed with elaborate costumes, the occult and hammy performances with various species of birds surrounding her.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Lilith has long blonde hair just like her mother. Some of it is pulled into a side bun with a Golden Makango feather that is pinned in the middle of said bun. She wears smeared black eyeshadow over her bright blue eyes. As for her clothes, she wears a long golden and teal overcoat, over a pure white feathery dress. She has a pair of unfoldable golden replica wings on her back. On her feet and legs are thigh-high black heeled boots.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Makoto X Chisa</p><p>Kokichi X Chihiro</p><p>Shuichi X Korekiyo</p><p>Taro X Tsubasa</p><p>Okay, now you can go back to asking! But try not to overload the list! And, as always, if you have any questions about any of my fanchildren, comment below their respective chapter with the question</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0135"><h2>135. Makoto Naegi/Chisa Yukizome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HOUSEI NAEGI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC PANSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE JANITOR</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 3 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 115 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 30 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MARCH 21ST (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: TANGERINES, HAND SANITIZER</p><p>DISLIKES: DISREPECT, PIGSTIES</p><p>PERSONALITY: With a talent like Neo Ultimate Janitor, you would think that Housei wouldn't be too happy with his low-level position, and would be a bitter and resentful husk of a man. But that is not what you'd receive while interacting with Housei. Housei is well-known around his workplace for his positive and fiery attitude. He never lets the stress of the workplace get to him, and he always loves to socialize with his coworkers. Despite his otherwise optimistic and kind-hearted attitude, he won't take any disrespect towards him, his profession, or his friends lying down, and you would find yourself head-first in a garbage can if you choose to diss them.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Housei has smoothed down orange hair and green eyes. Housei wears a teal janitor's jumpsuit and a matching cap on his head. Housei's boots and antiseptic gloves are a darker green compared to his jumpsuit and cap. Housei wears a red t-shirt underneath his jumpsuit and always keeps cleaning supplies on his person.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Kokichi X Chihiro</p><p>Korekiyo X Shuichi</p><p>Tsubasa X Tarou</p><p>You are free to ask again, but try not to overload me! I am only one person after all! You could help me come up with talents for whatever shipchildren get requested, and if you have any questions or curiosities regarding any of the fanchildren, comment below their respective chapter with your question and I'll answer it as the character!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0136"><h2>136. Chihiro Fujisaki/Kokichi Ouma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OSAYUKI FUJISAKI</p><p>GENDER: DEMI-MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS MALES)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE HACKTIVIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT</p><p>WEIGHT: 94 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 28 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 3RD (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: ESTABLISHING DOMINANCE, PIZZA POCKETS</p><p>DISLIKES: LGBT-PHOBES, CROWDED AREAS</p><p>PERSONALITY: With the technological prowess of Chihiro, the leadership skills and rebelliousness of Kokichi, and the high intelligence and strategic expertice of both of them, this pint-sized, yet prodigious, activist would stop at nothing, until their message spreads all over the internet and into other people's minds. Unfortunately, like both of their parents, Osayuki is living a lie. They are nowhere near as confident as they seem on the internet, often avoiding people and being in the corner on their computer. One day, Osayuki will stop living a lie, and be a confident and loud leader that will fight against the oppression that other people face. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Osayuki has chestnut-brown hair that flares out at the ends, and piercing purple eyes. Osayuki wears a black and white letterman's jacket over a green sweater, black and white headphones, blue jeans, and purple and white converses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Korekiyo X Shuichi</p><p>Tsubasa X Tarou</p><p>Tenko X Maki</p><p>Maki X Himiko</p><p>Kiyotaka X Mahiru</p><p>You are free to ask again, but try not to overload me! I am only one person after all! You could help me come up with talents for whatever shipchildren get requested, and if you have any questions or curiosities regarding any of the fanchildren, comment below their respective chapter with your question and I'll answer it as the character!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0137"><h2>137. Shuichi Saihara/Korekiyo Shinguuji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MIYAHA SAIHARA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE FORENSIC ANTHROPOLOGIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 11 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 125 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: AUGUST 19TH (LEO)</p><p>LIKES: HORROR STORIES, BRUSHING HER HAIR</p><p>DISLIKES: BEING TOUCHED, WINDY WEATHER</p><p>PERSONALITY: Despite her reputation as a maiden of mystery and lover of all things murderous and macabre, Miyaha isn't creepy or scary in the slightest, despite her appearance and general mannerisms. Miyaha is actually a very kind-hearted, although a bit jumpy, shy, and socially-awkward at first meetings. She regularly tries her best to socialize with others, but often times, she comes off as eccentric and creepy, for she has a looming height and a hushed voice. Miyaha has a random slew of knowledge that comes from her constant reading of horror and mystery novels, and would love to share them with anyone willing to listen to her. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Miyaha is a lanky and tall girl with ghostly white skin, straight black hair that goes down to her knees and piercing yellow eyes. On her face, Miyaha wears a black facemask to prevent dust from getting into her orifices. Miyaha wears a dark teal turtleneck, a long black skirt with a white ribcage-esque design and a red heart being the only splash of color, black nylons, and brown loafers. In her hair, Miyaha wears various skull-shaped hairpins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Tsubasa X Tarou</p><p>Chiaki X Miu</p><p>Tenko X Maki</p><p>Maki X Himiko</p><p>Kiyotaka X Mahiru</p><p>Sonia X Maki</p><p>K1-B0 X Kokichi</p><p>You are free to ask again, but try not to overload me! I am only one person after all! You could help me come up with talents for whatever shipchildren get requested, and if you have any questions or curiosities regarding any of the fanchildren, comment below their respective chapter with your question and I'll answer it as the character!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0138"><h2>138. Taro Kurosaki/Tsubasa Kamii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: Because we have zero knowledge on the talents or other stats of the two, I'm combining my headcanon talents for Tsubasa and Tarou, with the stats from Danganronpa Rejuvenation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TAKUMA KUROSAKI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HETEROSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE SCRIPT WRITER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 109 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MARCH 1ST (PISCES)</p><p>LIKES: TIRAMISU, SHAKESPEAREAN PLAYS</p><p>DISLIKES: RAW SEAFOOD, RAP MUSIC</p><p>PERSONALITY: The person behind many scripts of incredibly successful movies, Takuma's real words are about as moving as the scripts he writes. Takuma has a voice as smooth as butter, and speaks extremely formally and loquaciously, even in casual conversation. Takuma is really kind-hearted and always has a kind word for everybody. If anybody is feeling down, he will stop at nothing until that person is feeling better. He is also a romantic at heart, using his charming voice to woo both the ladies and the men of his school, as well as using constant allusions to romantic plays and quotes from the great bard himself. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Takuma has neatly-combed blonde hair and green eyes. Takuma wears a brown blazer over a yellow sweater vest, and a red necktie. Takuma's pants are a darker brown compared to his blazer and he also wears black socks and dark teal loafers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Chiaki X Miu</p><p>Tenko X Maki</p><p>Maki X Himiko</p><p>Kiyotaka X Mahiru</p><p>Sonia X Maki</p><p>K1-B0 X Kokichi</p><p>You are free to ask again, but try not to overload me! I am only one person after all! You could help me come up with talents for whatever shipchildren get requested, and if you have any questions or curiosities regarding any of the fanchildren, comment below their respective chapter with your question and I'll answer it as the character!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0139"><h2>139. Chiaki Nanami/Miu Iruma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SACHIE IRUMA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC PANSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE CONSOLE DEVELOPER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 112 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 37 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JULY 16TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: OPEN-WORLD RPGS, CHOCOLATE EGGS</p><p>DISLIKES: WAX FRUIT, ERRORS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Sachie can often be found chillaxing in the background, and catching up on all the Zs she lost in her console-creating workshop. Sachie is a bit of a paradox herself, being simultaneously hard-working when it comes to her creation of video game consoles, and lazy and casual in her social interactions. But just because she regularly socializes with others in her off-time, that doesn't mean she is necessarily adept in social situations. You can only really get her talking on the subject of video games. One of the things that stands out in particular about her interactions with others is her casual attitude when it comes to sexual and lewd matters.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Sachie has lower-back length pinkish hair that curls up at the end with a large ahoge on top, a pink pixelated heart clip on her right bangs, and blue bedroom eyes. Sachie wears black fingerless gloves, a pink jacket with black stripes on the arms that is partially unzipped to reveal her large chest and teal undershirt, a pink skirt, black knee-length socks, and pink and black slip-on shoes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Tenko X Maki</p><p>Maki X Himiko</p><p>Mahiru X Kiyotaka</p><p>Maki X Sonia</p><p>K1-B0 X Kokichi</p><p>Korekiyo X Angie</p><p>Chihiro X Ruruka</p><p>Nagito X Kaede</p><p>Fuyuhiko X Celestia</p><p>Chihiro X Hiyoko</p><p>Natsumi X Sato</p><p>Komaru X Kaede</p><p>Chisa X Chihiro</p><p>Kokichi X Tsubasa</p><p>Chihiro X Miu</p><p>Kokichi X Kiriko</p><p>Chihiro X Sayaka</p><p>Chihiro X Chiaki</p><p>Komaru X Kanon</p><p>Chihiro X Aoi </p><p>Sonosuke X Seiko</p><p>Thank you, Anon! Just what I was looking for: somebody choosing to dump a mountain of ships on me, as well as disregarding my previous warning. I am officially closing requests until I can finish all these requests! This is your second warning, do not request any more ships until I can finish this mountain of requests. Now I really need help with these talents! If you have any talent ideas for the listed pairings, or questions regarding any of the fanchildren, please comment under their respective chapter with your inquiry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0140"><h2>140. Maki Harukawa/Tenko Chabashira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RUKA CHABASHIRA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE IAIDOKA</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 4 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 106 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JANUARY 21ST (AQUARIUS)</p><p>LIKES: LATE NIGHTS, TRAINING</p><p>DISLIKES: HEAVY RAIN, SUSPICIOUS INDIVIDUALS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Having been trained in the art of sword fighting ever since she was a child, Ruka has stellar reflexes and instincts, that unfortunately translate into internal hostility and paranoia, living in constant fear that someone will jump out of the shadows and engage in combat with her. Because of that, Ruka seems to be constantly-on-edge and untrustworthy of others, often shying away from group activities, if it can be helped, or isolating herself in her training dojo for long periods of time. That being said, Ruka is very protective and truly cares for the people that truly earned her trust. She will protect her loved ones or she will die trying. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Ruka has black mid-back length hair in a hime cut and piercing red eyes. On top of her hime cut is a purple headband with a matching purple flower on the left side. Ruka wears a purple seira fuku with a black ribbon on the front and a matching purple skirt. Ruka's socks are black and go up to her knees, and she also wears matching black slip-on shoes. On her right side, is a dark red scabbard with a sword in it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Maki X Himiko</p><p>Mahiru X Kiyotaka</p><p>Maki X Sonia</p><p>K1-B0 X Kokichi</p><p>Korekiyo X Angie</p><p>Chihiro X Ruruka</p><p>Nagito X Kaede</p><p>Fuyuhiko X Celestia</p><p>Chihiro X Hiyoko</p><p>Natsumi X Sato</p><p>Komaru X Kaede</p><p>Chisa X Chihiro</p><p>Kokichi X Tsubasa</p><p>Chihiro X Miu</p><p>Kokichi X Kiriko</p><p>Chihiro X Sayaka</p><p>Chihiro X Chiaki</p><p>Komaru X Kanon</p><p>Chihiro X Aoi</p><p>Sonosuke X Seiko</p><p>I am officially closing requests until I can finish all these requests! This is your second warning, do not request any more ships until I can finish this mountain of requests. Now I really need help with these talents! If you have any talent ideas for the listed pairings, or questions regarding any of the fanchildren, please comment under their respective chapter with your inquiry. But don't request any more ships! THIS IS A WARNING!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0141"><h2>141. Himiko Yumeno/Maki Harukawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KANA YUMENO</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE EXORCIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 1 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 95 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 29 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JULY 4TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: MILK CHOCOLATE, COMFY CLOTHES</p><p>DISLIKES: RUNNING LONG DISTANCES, PEOPLE TOUCHING HER STUFF</p><p>PERSONALITY: People may find Kana an efficient exorcist, but they also find her a bit of an enigma. Kana doesn't really show any emotion or interest in just about anything, even her own talent. Kana isn't really center-stage in her life either, for she is content to just blend into the background and rest her head all by herself, with no one bothering her or getting in her way. Don't you dare touch her stuff or tell her that exorcism isn't real, for you will unleash the wrath of an experience demon slayer. That, and giving her chocolate seems to be the only things that really get a reaction out of this antisocial supernatural-fanatic slacker. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Kana has straight red hair that goes down to the edge of her skirt and flops over her left eye and matching red eyes. Kana wears an oversized black hoodie over a red turtleneck, a black skirt, dark scarlet leggings, and brown slip-on shoes. On her neck, Kana wears black prayer beads and a golden cross necklace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Mahiru X Kiyotaka</p><p>Maki X Sonia</p><p>K1-B0 X Kokichi</p><p>Korekiyo X Angie</p><p>Chihiro X Ruruka</p><p>Nagito X Kaede</p><p>Fuyuhiko X Celestia</p><p>Chihiro X Hiyoko</p><p>Natsumi X Sato</p><p>Komaru X Kaede</p><p>Chisa X Chihiro</p><p>Kokichi X Tsubasa</p><p>Chihiro X Miu</p><p>Kokichi X Kiriko</p><p>Chihiro X Sayaka</p><p>Chihiro X Chiaki</p><p>Komaru X Kanon</p><p>Chihiro X Aoi</p><p>Sonosuke X Seiko</p><p>I am officially closing requests until I can finish all these requests! This is your second warning, do not request any more ships until I can finish this mountain of requests. Now I really need help with these talents! If you have any talent ideas for the listed pairings, or questions regarding any of the fanchildren, please comment under their respective chapter with your inquiry. But don't request any more ships! THIS IS A WARNING!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0142"><h2>142. Kiyotaka Ishimaru/Mahiru Koizumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SAKUTO ISHIMARU</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HOMOROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE YEARBOOK PHOTOGRAPHER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 7 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 128 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 31 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JUNE 28TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: NAKAMA ANIME, SCRAPBOOKING</p><p>DISLIKES: BAD PR, PEOPLE LETTING HIM DOWN</p><p>PERSONALITY: Despite Sakuto's threatening appearance and his loud voice, Sakuto is extremely kind-hearted and almost paternal in his attitude, often using a firm yet simultaneously soft hand when it comes to breaking up fights and disciplining his classmates and yearbook club members. As the president of his school's yearbook club, Sakuto takes his talent very seriously, and would not appreciate anyone making fun of his talent. Sakuto usually has trouble trusting others, and people usually have to promise to not let Sakuto down, if they want to be friends with him. If you manage to not break his trust, you would find Sakuto to be one of the greatest friends you could ever have.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Sakuto has bright red hair that spikes upwards, rather large, constantly-furrowed eyebrows and piercing red eyes. Sakuto wears a dark green trench coat with a red armband on his right arm, over a white dress shirt and a red and white checkered necktie. Sakuto's pants are the same green as his trench coat and he wears black army boots. Sakuto always carries his trusty camera with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Maki X Sonia</p><p>K1-B0 X Kokichi</p><p>Korekiyo X Angie</p><p>Chihiro X Ruruka</p><p>Nagito X Kaede</p><p>Fuyuhiko X Celestia</p><p>Chihiro X Hiyoko</p><p>Natsumi X Sato</p><p>Komaru X Kaede</p><p>Chisa X Chihiro</p><p>Kokichi X Tsubasa</p><p>Chihiro X Miu</p><p>Kokichi X Kiriko</p><p>Chihiro X Sayaka</p><p>Chihiro X Chiaki</p><p>Komaru X Kanon</p><p>Chihiro X Aoi</p><p>Sonosuke X Seiko</p><p>I am officially closing requests until I can finish all these requests! This is your second warning, do not request any more ships until I can finish this mountain of requests. Now I really need help with these talents! If you have any talent ideas for the listed pairings, or questions regarding any of the fanchildren, please comment under their respective chapter with your inquiry, and I will answer them as that fanchild. But don't request any more ships! THIS IS A WARNING!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0143"><h2>143. Sonia Nevermind/Maki Harukawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DIANE NEVERMIND</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HETEROMANTIC HETEROSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE EXECUTIONER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 5 IN (5 FT 7 IN W/HEELS)</p><p>WEIGHT: 101 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JUNE 9TH (GEMINI)</p><p>LIKES: BALLROOM DANCING, OPEN-MINDED PEOPLE</p><p>DISLIKES: MARSHMALLOWS, STRONG SCENTS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Diana has a kind-hearted and patient attitude, which makes sense given that she is going to be the crowned queen of Novoselic very soon. So imagine people's surprise when this foreign sweetheart turns out to be her country's number one executioner. Because of her title, many people understandably avoid Diana once they hear her title, for there are many clips on the dark web that show her decapitating the criminals of Novoselic. Luckily for them, Diane only kills off criminals in her country, so most of the students of Neo Hope's Peak are off the hook. When you choose talk to Diana, you would find out that she has so much to say about her home country.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Diana has fair blonde hair that goes down to the middle of her back and is tied into an over-the-shoulder braid with a red hair bobble, as well as piercing red eyes. Diana wears a dark green vest with a sapphire cravat over a white dress shirt, a black skirt, matching black leggings and pointed heels that add an extra 2 inches on her height. Over her head, Diana wears a red hooded cape.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>K1-B0 X Kokichi</p><p>Korekiyo X Angie</p><p>Chihiro X Ruruka</p><p>Nagito X Kaede</p><p>Fuyuhiko X Celestia</p><p>Chihiro X Hiyoko</p><p>Natsumi X Sato</p><p>Komaru X Kaede</p><p>Chisa X Chihiro</p><p>Kokichi X Tsubasa</p><p>Chihiro X Miu</p><p>Kokichi X Kiriko</p><p>Chihiro X Sayaka</p><p>Chihiro X Chiaki</p><p>Komaru X Kanon</p><p>Chihiro X Aoi</p><p>Sonosuke X Seiko</p><p>I am officially closing requests until I can finish all these requests! This is your second warning, do not request any more ships until I can finish this mountain of requests. Now I really need help with these talents! If you have any talent ideas for the listed pairings, or questions regarding any of the fanchildren, please comment under their respective chapter with your inquiry. But don't request any more ships! THIS IS A WARNING!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0144"><h2>144. Kokichi Ouma/K1-B0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>K4-T4-RU (AKA. KATARU OUMA)</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HOMOROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE POLYGRAPH</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 2 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 191 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: N/A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: AUGUST 25TH (VIRGO)</p><p>LIKES: THE TRUTH, BOOKS</p><p>DISLIKES: WATCHING MOVIES, BUCKY BALLS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Having been originally created as a lie detector, Kataru has since been upgraded to include other functions that can allow Kataru to live as a human. Kataru is obsessed with the truth to a fanatical degree, given that he was programmed to not tell a single lie, which is ironic considering who one of his fathers is. In fact, Kataru regularly converses with Kokichi in order to exercise his lie-detecting skills. Despite Kataru's brutal honesty to the point of callousness, Kataru still would help out anyone who needs it, and will send villains to justice, just like the police officers and detectives that he looks up to.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Kataru has spiky white hair that curls up at the ends, an angular ahoge on top, purple eyes and pure white skin with dark stripes where his joints should be. Kataru wears a black newsboy cape and a simple black gakuran with black shoes and white buttons. The only splash of color on his otherwise monochrome ensemble is a golden police badge on his right lapel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Korekiyo X Angie</p><p>Chihiro X Ruruka</p><p>Nagito X Kaede</p><p>Fuyuhiko X Celestia</p><p>Chihiro X Hiyoko</p><p>Natsumi X Sato</p><p>Komaru X Kaede</p><p>Chisa X Chihiro</p><p>Kokichi X Tsubasa</p><p>Chihiro X Miu</p><p>Kokichi X Kiriko</p><p>Chihiro X Sayaka</p><p>Chihiro X Chiaki</p><p>Komaru X Kanon</p><p>Chihiro X Aoi</p><p>Sonosuke X Seiko</p><p>I am officially closing requests until I can finish all these requests! This is your second warning, do not request any more ships until I can finish this mountain of requests. Now I really need help with these talents! If you have any talent ideas for the listed pairings, or questions regarding any of the fanchildren, please comment under their respective chapter with your inquiry. But don't request any more ships! THIS IS A WARNING!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0145"><h2>145. Korekiyo Shinguuji/Angie Yonaga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KAREI SHINGUUJI</p><p>GENDER: NON-BINARY</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC PANSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE ART HISTORIAN</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 130 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 30 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JUNE 9TH (GEMINI)</p><p>LIKES: HAND-SEWING, THEOLOGY</p><p>DISLIKES: LITTER, ARTIFICIAL SWEETENERS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Karei has traveled all over the world studying the exotic artwork of different lands and time periods, and even authoring and publishing a dairy that detailed their journeys. Karei will gladly tell anyone who is willing to listen about the journeys they undertook. From there, you would find out that Karei is an intelligent and highly educated individual, if rather talkative and eccentric. Karei's eccentricity can easily freak people out, particularly if they talk about the more morbid aspects and customs of the past. Although normally calm and soft-spoken, Karei can get very energetic and hyper when it comes to the subjects of other cultures, and even their own culture.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Karei has white hair that stops at their tailbone and is tied into a side plait with a blue ribbon, tanned skin, and yellow eyes. Over their mouth is a navy blue facemask with lighter blue swirl designs on the front. Karei wears a yellow hooded cloak over a navy blue and black hakama top, dark green ninja-style pants, white socks and brown sandals. Their arms and hands apart from their fingers have bandages wrapped around them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Chihiro X Ruruka</p><p>Nagito X Kaede</p><p>Fuyuhiko X Celestia</p><p>Chihiro X Hiyoko</p><p>Natsumi X Sato</p><p>Komaru X Kaede</p><p>Chisa X Chihiro</p><p>Kokichi X Tsubasa</p><p>Chihiro X Miu</p><p>Kokichi X Kiriko</p><p>Chihiro X Sayaka</p><p>Chihiro X Chiaki</p><p>Komaru X Kanon</p><p>Chihiro X Aoi</p><p>Sonosuke X Seiko</p><p>I am officially closing requests until I can finish all these requests! This is your second warning, do not request any more ships until I can finish this mountain of requests. Now I really need help with these talents! If you have any talent ideas for the listed pairings, or questions regarding any of the fanchildren, please comment under their respective chapter with your inquiry. But don't request any more ships! THIS IS A WARNING!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0146"><h2>146. Chihiro Fujisaki/Ruruka Ando</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KIYOKO FUJISAKI</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC PANSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE ICE CREAM MAKER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 1 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 95 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 31 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JULY 18TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: RANDOM TRIVIA, CUTE ANIMALS</p><p>DISLIKES: BETRAYAL, CAMPFIRES</p><p>PERSONALITY: Kiyoko's ice cream emporium garnered fame from all around the world, for offering a whole menagerie of flavors and expertly-crafted ice cream, despite being entirely run by one girl. But, despite her sweet sounding talent and appearance, Kiyoko isn't very sweet to others. Kiyoko seems to be very standoffish and intensely awkward when it comes to social interactions. She straight up doesn't know how to interact with others. But the most prominent flaw about her, would have to be her intense fear of rejection or betrayal, making her uncomfortable when it comes to pursuing friendships with others. Maybe her time at Neo Hope's Peak would help her chill out.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Kiyoko has wavy chestnut-colored hair that goes down to her shoulders and pale blue eyes. Kiyoko wears a green parka with fluffy white fur on the inside, a brown skirt, black leggings to keep her legs warm, and brown boots with fluff inside and on the rims. On top of her head, Kiyoko wears a tanned cap that resembles a waffle cone. On top of the fluff on her parka and boots are multicolored gems that resemble sprinkles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Nagito X Kaede</p><p>Fuyuhiko X Celestia</p><p>Chihiro X Hiyoko</p><p>Natsumi X Sato</p><p>Komaru X Kaede</p><p>Chisa X Chihiro</p><p>Kokichi X Tsubasa</p><p>Chihiro X Miu</p><p>Kokichi X Kiriko</p><p>Chihiro X Sayaka</p><p>Chihiro X Chiaki</p><p>Komaru X Kanon</p><p>Chihiro X Aoi</p><p>Sonosuke X Seiko</p><p>I am officially closing requests until I can finish all these requests! This is your second warning, do not request any more ships until I can finish this mountain of requests. Now I really need help with these talents! If you have any talent ideas for the listed pairings, or questions regarding any of the fanchildren, please comment under their respective chapter with your inquiry. But don't request any more ships! THIS IS A WARNING!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0147"><h2>147. Nagito Komaeda/Kaede Akamatsu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HOMARE AKAMATSU</p><p>GENDER: GENDERFLUID</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS MALES)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE FLAUTIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 9 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 143 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 34 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 12TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: RABBITS, COOKING</p><p>DISLIKES: BITTER FOOD, RED MEAT</p><p>PERSONALITY: Following in the musical footsteps of his mother, Homare dominated musical competitions with the soothing melodies that are played on his trademarked silver flute. The first thing that you would notice about Homare is that he has a very parental aura about him, being warm, welcoming, kind and patient. He is willing to make friends with just about anybody, being open-minded and optimistic as well. But for all of his good points, Homare is very anxious and heavily-concerned for his friends. He also has a bit of an inferiority complex, constantly working day and night and spreading himself too thin, neglecting his own health in the process. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Homare has long and wavy blonde hair that goes past his shoulders with a black music note hairclip on the right side and pale green eyes. Homare wears a green sweater with rolled up sleeves over a lilac vest and a darker purple tie. Homare also wears blue jeans, black socks, and brown slip-on shoes. On female-presenting days, Homare switches out his pants for a brown skirt, knee-length black socks, and white and blue Mary Janes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Fuyuhiko X Celestia</p><p>Chihiro X Hiyoko</p><p>Natsumi X Sato</p><p>Komaru X Kaede</p><p>Chisa X Chihiro</p><p>Kokichi X Tsubasa</p><p>Chihiro X Miu</p><p>Kokichi X Kiriko</p><p>Chihiro X Sayaka</p><p>Chihiro X Chiaki</p><p>Komaru X Kanon</p><p>Chihiro X Aoi</p><p>Sonosuke X Seiko</p><p>I am officially closing requests until I can finish all these requests! This is your second warning, do not request any more ships until I can finish this mountain of requests. Now I really need help with these talents! If you have any talent ideas for the listed pairings, or questions regarding any of the fanchildren, please comment under their respective chapter with your inquiry. If you ask any question about the fanchildren, I will respond to them as that child! But don't request any more ships! THIS IS A WARNING!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0148"><h2>148. Celestia Ludenberg/Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MITSURI KUZURYUU</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HETEROSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE GAMBLING RINGLEADER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 3 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 97 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 30 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: OCTOBER 5TH (LIBRA)</p><p>LIKES: ICED COFFEE, SYMPHONIC METAL MUSIC</p><p>DISLIKES: PEOPLE WHO DON'T LISTEN, HEELED SHOES</p><p>PERSONALITY: Having garnered fame in the criminal underworld for holding the biggest gambling ring in all of the country, Mitsuri Kuzuryuu rules the underground gambling circuit with an iron fist. Mitsuri is usually very calm and analytical, which really helps in the games that she participates in. But as her followers and anyone foolish enough to challenge her would tell you, don't confuse her calmness for passiveness, for it doesn't take a lot to get her angry, and you would regret making fun of her. After all, apart from her gambling experience, she has legions of bodyguards and happens to also be great at knife combat. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Mitsuri has blonde hair that is styled in a bob cut, and piercing red eyes that add to her threatening aura. Mitsuri wears a black blazer over a white dressing dress and a red necktie. Mitsuri's pencil skirt and leggings matches her blazer, and her Mary Janes match her neck tie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Chihiro X Hiyoko</p><p>Natsumi X Sato</p><p>Komaru X Kaede</p><p>Chisa X Chihiro</p><p>Kokichi X Tsubasa</p><p>Chihiro X Miu</p><p>Kokichi X Kiriko</p><p>Chihiro X Sayaka</p><p>Chihiro X Chiaki</p><p>Komaru X Kanon</p><p>Chihiro X Aoi</p><p>Sonosuke X Seiko</p><p>I am officially closing requests until I can finish all these requests! This is your second warning, do not request any more ships until I can finish this mountain of requests. Now I really need help with these talents! If you have any talent ideas for the listed pairings, or questions regarding any of the fanchildren, please comment under their respective chapter with your inquiry. If you ask any question about the fanchildren, I will respond to them as that child! But don't request any more ships! THIS IS A WARNING!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0149"><h2>149. Chihiro Fujisaki/Hiyoko Saionji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ICHIKI SAIONJI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS MALES)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE ONNAGATA</p><p>HEIGHT: 4 FT 6 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 74 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 27 LBS.</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MARCH 12TH (PISCES)</p><p>LIKES: MEDITATING, OLD-FASHIONED WEAPONRY</p><p>DISLIKES: BULLIES, INTENSE HUMIDITY</p><p>PERSONALITY: With a huge appreciation for the old-fashioned performance art of kabuki, Ichiki has become famous for his portrayal of female roles. Ichiki is a warm-hearted and helpful person, giving off a rather motherly vibe. Ichiki has a great desire to help people out, which makes him fuss over and worry about others more often than not. Or at least, that is how he is most of the time, for Ichiki has a bit of a temper. Ichiki has zero patience for bullies, and tends to snap, if he sees someone bullying another person. Back then, Ichiki's temper used to be a lot worse, to the point that he lashed out on undeserving individuals. Ichiki is ashamed and hopes to atone for his past.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Ichiki has bright orange eyes and shoulder-length chestnut-colored hair, with part of it being tied into a small sidetail with a ribbon that resembles Hiyoko's. Ichiki wears a green kimono with yellow designs that resemble flowers and a red obi, white socks, and brown sandals.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Natsumi X Sato</p><p>Komaru X Kaede</p><p>Chisa X Chihiro</p><p>Kokichi X Tsubasa</p><p>Chihiro X Miu</p><p>Kokichi X Kiriko</p><p>Chihiro X Sayaka</p><p>Chihiro X Chiaki</p><p>Komaru X Kanon</p><p>Chihiro X Aoi</p><p>Sonosuke X Seiko</p><p>I am officially closing requests until I can finish all these requests! This is your second warning, do not request any more ships until I can finish this mountain of requests. Now I really need help with these talents! If you have any talent ideas for the listed pairings, or questions regarding any of the fanchildren, please comment under their respective chapter with your inquiry. If you ask any question about the fanchildren, I will respond to them as that child! But don't request any more ships! THIS IS A WARNING!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0150"><h2>150. Natsumi Kuzuryuu/??? Sato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HIDESHI KUZURYUU</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: HOMOROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO RESERVE COURSE STUDENT (WITH A SPECIALIZATION IN BUSINESS ADMINISTRATION)</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 4 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 130 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: FEBUARY 19TH (PISCES)</p><p>LIKES: OWLS, THE HISTORY CHANNEL</p><p>DISLIKES: BEING LOOKED DOWN ON, CHEAP FABRIC</p><p>PERSONALITY: Despite holding the Kuzuryuu name and being slated to inherit it one day, Hideshi isn't the Ultimate Yakuza, but rather studying in the new and improved Neo Reserve Course to inherit the family business. Hideshi is incredibly stern and reserved, and is the kind of guy who wants to mind his own business and enjoy his successes without other people bothering him. But as detached and business-like as he wants to be, he isn't as introverted as he likes to think. He can grow really large soft spots for certain people, and will gladly lay his life down to protect those few loved ones. Not that he would ever admit it however. He has a reputation to keep up, after all.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Hideshi has neatly-combed green hair parted to one side and matching green eyes. Hideshi wears a red tie and a brown vest over a white dress shirt, black pants, and black slip-on shoes. Hideshi regularly slings his brown overcoat over his shoulders.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Komaru X Kaede</p><p>Chisa X Chihiro</p><p>Kokichi X Tsubasa</p><p>Chihiro X Miu</p><p>Kokichi X Kiriko</p><p>Chihiro X Sayaka</p><p>Chihiro X Chiaki</p><p>Komaru X Kanon</p><p>Chihiro X Aoi</p><p>Sonosuke X Seiko</p><p>I am officially closing requests until I can finish all these requests! This is your second warning, do not request any more ships until I can finish this mountain of requests. Now I really need help with these talents! If you have any talent ideas for the listed pairings, or questions regarding any of the fanchildren, please comment under their respective chapter with your inquiry. If you ask any question about the fanchildren, I will respond to them as that child! But don't request any more ships! THIS IS A WARNING!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0151"><h2>151. Komaru Naegi/Kaede Akamatsu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KOEDA AKAMATSU</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS GIRLS)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE TRUMPETER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 6 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 117 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 34 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 28TH (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: FUNNEL CAKE, STARGAZING</p><p>DISLIKES: FLAT CARBONATED DRINKS, HIGH-MAINTENANCE HAIRSTYLES</p><p>PERSONALITY: Despite the trumpet's reputation as a loud and obnoxious instrument, Koeda's musical genius managed to make soothing melodies out of Koeda is an energetic and caring girl with a more nurturing personality. Koeda has a bit of an "act first, think later" mentality, which has wound up getting her into trouble more than a couple of times. Despite her irrational-at-times personality, Koeda is a quick thinker and is easily able to form creative plans on the fly, which really helps in musical improvisation. She may be a bit out of touch with reality, but she still remains a very kind-hearted and optimistic dreamer.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Koeda has green eyes and blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders with a long ahoge on top. Koeda wears a simple school uniform: consisting of a blue vest over a white dress shirt and a red ribbon at the front, a blue skirt with a sheet music design around it, knee-high black socks, and white and blue Mary Janes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Chisa X Chihiro</p><p>Kokichi X Tsubasa</p><p>Chihiro X Miu</p><p>Kokichi X Kiriko</p><p>Chihiro X Sayaka</p><p>Chihiro X Chiaki</p><p>Komaru X Kanon</p><p>Chihiro X Aoi</p><p>Sonosuke X Seiko</p><p>I am officially closing requests until I can finish all these requests! This is your second warning, do not request any more ships until I can finish this mountain of requests. Now I really need help with these talents! If you have any talent ideas for the listed pairings, or questions regarding any of the fanchildren, please comment under their respective chapter with your inquiry. If you ask any question about the fanchildren, I will respond to them as that child! But don't request any more ships! THIS IS A WARNING!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0152"><h2>152. Chihiro Fujisaki/Chisa Yukizome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHIEMI FUJISAKI</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC PANSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE TECH SUPPORT</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 1 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 95 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 8TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: J-POP, CHOCOLATE TRUFFLES</p><p>DISLIKES: PERMENANT MARKERS, TANNING BEDS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Chiemi garnered fame for her tech support blog, known as "T3CH-T1P5", which has an answer for just about every tech issue that could possibly plague an electronic device. Chiemi is as kind-hearted and technologically-skilled as her blog makes her out to be, but her blogsona is much more outgoing, for in real life, she is far more shy and withdrawn. Chiemi, despite her timidity and lack of a backbone, is what some people would call a "mom friend", constantly fussing over her friends and making sure that they are all okay. Chiemi regularly puts other people over herself, and she is really afraid of hurting people's feelings or being insensitive.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Chiemi has mid-back-length spiky chestnut colored hair that is tied up into a long ponytail with a green hair tie that matches her eyes. Chiemi wears a blue hoodie over a green t-shirt, a brown skirt, black knee-length socks and white and blue Mary Janes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Kokichi X Tsubasa</p><p>Chihiro X Miu</p><p>Kokichi X Kiriko</p><p>Chihiro X Sayaka</p><p>Chihiro X Chiaki</p><p>Komaru X Kanon</p><p>Chihiro X Aoi</p><p>Sonosuke X Seiko</p><p>I am officially closing requests until I can finish all these requests! This is your second warning, do not request any more ships until I can finish this mountain of requests. Now I really need help with these talents! If you have any talent ideas for the listed pairings, or questions regarding any of the fanchildren, please comment under their respective chapter with your inquiry. If you ask any question about the fanchildren, I will respond to them as that child! But don't request any more ships! THIS IS A WARNING!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0153"><h2>153. Kokichi Ouma/Tsubasa Kamii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JUNICHI OUMA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE SATIRE WRITER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 2 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 103 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 29 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 4TH (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: SOOTHING CLASSICAL MUSIC, FRUIT SALAD</p><p>DISLIKES: ACTION MOVIES, POLITICIANS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Famous for both his comedy sketches and his written satirical texts, Junichi is renowned all over the country for his cunning wit, his stunning comedic genius, and how even the people he makes fun of can get a laugh out of it. Junichi conducts himself with an eternal smile and a polite attitude, which only serves further contrast when he just roasts you without the slightest of hesitation. But Junichi is still very laid-back and kind-hearted, despite his reputation as a sassmaster and "The Snark Knight", as some of his classmates call him. If you're looking to start a comedic conversation with someone, just talk with Junichi. (WARNING: You might get your ego bruised, as a side effect.)</p><p>APPEARANCE: Junichi has neatly-combed blonde hair, purple tareme eyes, and pale skin. Junichi wears a black turtleneck sweater, light blue jeans, and purple and white sneakers. Wrapped around his neck is a black and white striped infinity scarf.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Chihiro X Miu</p><p>Kokichi X Kiriko</p><p>Chihiro X Sayaka</p><p>Chihiro X Chiaki</p><p>Komaru X Kanon</p><p>Chihiro X Aoi</p><p>Sonosuke X Seiko</p><p>I am officially closing requests until I can finish all these requests! This is your second warning, do not request any more ships until I can finish this mountain of requests. Now I really need help with these talents! If you have any talent ideas for the listed pairings, or questions regarding any of the fanchildren, please comment under their respective chapter with your inquiry. If you ask any question about the fanchildren, I will respond to them as that child! But don't request any more ships! THIS IS A WARNING!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0154"><h2>154. Chihiro Fujisaki/Miu Iruma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HACHIRO FUJISAKI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC PANSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE ROBOTICS MASTER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 3 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 115 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 30 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: JULY 16TH (CANCER)</p><p>LIKES: ARCADES, GLOWSTICKS</p><p>DISLIKES: THE BEACH, THE DARK</p><p>PERSONALITY: Hachiro is frankly, a bit of a paradox when it comes to confidence. When in robotics tournaments, he is loud, boastful and confident, constantly bragging and calling himself "HACHIRO FUJISAKI, THE PLATINUM-PLATED PRODIGY". And said ego only increased, when he has successfully crafted a robot body for his father's biggest and most famous project. So, he is basically Mama Miu without the sex jokes. But around people and away from tournament grounds, Hachiro is timid and awkward, much like Papa Chihiro. But no one can deny that he is a massive sweetheart, always willing to lend you a hand, or at least, letting one of his robots do the job for you.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Hachiro has wild and wavy strawberry blonde hair with double ahoges on top and heterochromic eyes, with the left eye being brown and the right eye being light blue. Hachiro wears a green bomber jacket with brown patches on the elbows, over a blue shirt with a pink bunny on the front and brown fingerless gloves. Hachiro also wears brown cargo shorts, black knee-length socks, and pink light-up sneakers with white soles. On his head, Hachiro wears brown goggles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Kokichi X Kiriko</p><p>Chihiro X Sayaka</p><p>Chihiro X Chiaki</p><p>Komaru X Kanon</p><p>Chihiro X Aoi</p><p>Sonosuke X Seiko</p><p>I am officially closing requests until I can finish all these requests! This is your second warning, do not request any more ships until I can finish this mountain of requests. Now I really need help with these talents! If you have any talent ideas for the listed pairings, or questions regarding any of the fanchildren, please comment under their respective chapter with your inquiry. If you ask any question about the fanchildren, I will respond to them as that child! But don't request any more ships! THIS IS A WARNING!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0155"><h2>155. Kokichi Ouma/Kiriko Nishizawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KASUMI OUMA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HOMOSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE SOCIAL MEDIA INFLUENCER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 4 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 104 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MARCH 29TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: ADORABLE CELL PHONE CASES, GYMNASTICS</p><p>DISLIKES: DIET SOFT DRINKS, WHITE CHOCOLATE</p><p>PERSONALITY: Kasumi, or "KweenKasu" as her fans call her, regularly plays up her sugary-sweet aesthetic that her blog advertises herself as, in order to flex and hog the attention for herself. Attention is basically her addiction. If she'll get attention from something, she will do it with no hesitation, as long as it wouldn't hurt her or jeopardize her career. Kasumi is surprisingly calculative and manipulative, and is able to know and give people exactly what they want from her. Kasumi is also a gossip queen, always wanting to know everything she could about the people around her and give her brand-new opportunities to manipulate them.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Kasumi has shoulder-length purple hair with part of it in a bun in the back and pale purple eyes. Kasumi wears a white t-shirt with an adorable illustration of a cartoon character at the front, a black skirt, purple leggings, and dark grey boots.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Chihiro X Sayaka</p><p>Chihiro X Chiaki</p><p>Komaru X Kanon</p><p>Chihiro X Aoi</p><p>Sonosuke X Seiko</p><p>I am officially closing requests until I can finish all these requests! This is your second warning, do not request any more ships until I can finish this mountain of requests. Now I really need help with these talents! If you have any talent ideas for the listed pairings, or questions regarding any of the fanchildren, please comment under their respective chapter with your inquiry. If you ask any question about the fanchildren, I will respond to them as that child! But don't request any more ships! THIS IS A WARNING!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0156"><h2>156. Chihiro Fujisaki/Sayaka Maizono</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JUNPEI (AKA. JUNE-P) FUJISAKI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE VOCALOID PRODUCER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 1 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 94 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 29 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 11TH (TAURUS)</p><p>LIKES: IDOL LIVESTREAMS, CATS</p><p>DISLIKES: CROWDED AREAS, FISH</p><p>PERSONALITY: Junpei (aka. JUNE-P) is famous for producing one of the most popular Vocaloids in the recent years: the charming and adorable JUNE. Unfortunately, Junpei isn't much of a people person, usually spending all day holed up in his room, subsisting off of takeout food, and working on his latest project. Despite his lack of social skills, he shows a stellar intuition and is still really polite and kindhearted both to his fanbase and the real-life people that he interacts with. Junpei may carry himself with a smile and kind words, but internally, he would much rather be at home either working, eating, or watching livestreams of idol concerts.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Junpei is short and skinny, which makes him look rather feminine in appearance. Junpei has neatly-combed chestnut hair and big blue doe eyes. To prevent his hair from getting into his eyes, Junpei wears pink hairclips on each side. Junpei wears an oversized blue hoodie with green details over a white dress shirt and a pink necktie, brown pants, black socks and pink slippers. Slung around his neck are his lucky pink headphones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Chihiro X Chiaki</p><p>Komaru X Kanon</p><p>Chihiro X Aoi</p><p>Sonosuke X Seiko</p><p>I am officially closing requests until I can finish all these requests! This is your second warning, do not request any more ships until I can finish this mountain of requests. Now I really need help with these talents! If you have any talent ideas for the listed pairings, or questions regarding any of the fanchildren, please comment under their respective chapter with your inquiry. If you ask any question about the fanchildren, I will respond to them as that child! But don't request any more ships! THIS IS A WARNING!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0157"><h2>157. Chihiro Fujisaki/Chiaki Nanami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHIYUU FUJISAKI</p><p>GENDER: NON-BINARY</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC PANSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE BETA TESTER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT</p><p>WEIGHT: 96 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 LBS.</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: O</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MARCH 14TH (PISCES)</p><p>LIKES: SOFT AND FLUFFY OBJECTS, 8-BIT MUSIC</p><p>DISLIKES: SHARP OBJECTS, ABANDONED BUILDINGS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Currently employed under a famous video game company, Chiyuu works day and night to make sure that the games they play are running smoothly. Chiyuu is rather meek and quiet, and is prone to getting easily scared, embarrassed and flustered. They speak in a rather hushed and monotone voice and would much rather shy away from conversations and socializing, unless the subject of the conversation is video games. Despite their faults, Chiyuu is really kind-hearted, patient, and calm to the people they can get comfortable with. You would most likely find Chiyuu either playing video games or sleeping with their prized blanket and stuffed bunny.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Chiyuu has pasty white skin, fluffy and short chestnut-colored hair that fans outwards and droopy pale pink eyes. Chiyuu wears an oversized green jacket with rabbit ears on the hood over a white dress shirt and pink tie, brown shorts, black knee-high socks, and brown slip-on shoes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Komaru X Kanon</p><p>Chihiro X Aoi</p><p>Sonosuke X Seiko</p><p>I am officially closing requests until I can finish all these requests! This is your second warning, do not request any more ships until I can finish this mountain of requests. Now I really need help with these talents! If you have any talent ideas for the listed pairings, or questions regarding any of the fanchildren, please comment under their respective chapter with your inquiry. If you ask any question about the fanchildren, I will respond to them as that child! But don't request any more ships! THIS IS A WARNING!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0158"><h2>158. Komaru Naegi/Kanon Nakajima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KOKORO NAKAJIMA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO RESERVE COURSE STUDENT (WITH A SPECIALIZATION IN SPORTS SCIENCE)</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 3 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 105 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 33 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: NOVEMBER 30TH (SAGITTARIUS)</p><p>LIKES: SHONEN ANIME AND MANGA, KATSUDON</p><p>DISLIKES: ACRYLIC NAILS, EMPTY CALORIES</p><p>PERSONALITY: Studying at the Neo Reserve Course in order to become an athletic trainer, Kokoro is headstrong and extroverted, never backing down from a challenge, and she really knows how to rally a group together, which makes Kokoro's intended major a perfect fit for her. Kokoro is very selfless and kindhearted, but she is also very competitive and hot-headed, often getting easily riled-up over minor issues. Despite her reputation as a bit of a meathead, Kokoro manages to get great enough grades to manage her position in the Neo Reserve Course. She is also a bit of a strategic genius, which helps her a lot in her goal of being an athletic trainer. </p><p>APPEARANCE: Kokoro has shoulder-length blonde hair with a squiggly ahoge on top and amber eyes. Kokoro wears a white dress shirt with rolled-up sleeves that show off her surprisingly muscular arms, a red ribbon and skirt, torn black stockings and red tennis shoes with white soles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Chihiro X Aoi</p><p>Sonosuke X Seiko</p><p>I am officially closing requests until I can finish all these requests! This is your second warning, do not request any more ships until I can finish this mountain of requests. Now I really need help with these talents! If you have any talent ideas for the listed pairings, or questions regarding any of the fanchildren, please comment under their respective chapter with your inquiry. If you ask any question about the fanchildren, I will respond to them as that child! But don't request any more ships! THIS IS A WARNING!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0159"><h2>159. Aoi Asahina/Chihiro Fujisaki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOSHIYA FUJISAKI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL (LEANING TOWARDS MALES)</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE HYDRAULIC ENGINEER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 1 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 100 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 LBS.</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 4TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: CHOCOLATE CORNETS, FIREFLIES</p><p>DISLIKES: MINT, OPEN ELECTRICAL WIRES</p><p>PERSONALITY: Yoshiya is a hardworking and energetic young man, particularly when it comes to his various projects, such as water pipes, canals, and drains. Yoshiya is also very talkative, and would gladly info-dump about his latest project or anything else that comes to his mind to whoever is patient enough to listen. Despite being slightly socially-awkward and a tendency to be scatterbrained and airheaded, Yoshiya is perhaps one of the kindest and most emotionally sensitive people in his class, and would gladly do what he can to cheer up his friends. Yoshiya has a tendency to get overly emotional, so if your dam bursts, his will too.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Yoshiya has smooth dark brown hair that spikes out at the bottom, tanned skin, and light brown eyes. Yoshiya has a surprisingly athletic build and wears a green and black track jacket over a white undershirt, tan cargo shorts, and green and brown flip flops.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Sonosuke X Seiko</p><p>One more child left, and I'll be open to your requests again! But please try and limit your requests, so we don't get a repeat of last time! If you want to ask any of the fanchildren a question, comment below their chapter with your question!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0160"><h2>160. Sonosuke Izayoi/Seiko Kimura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SHINYA IZAYOI</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE METALLURGIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 121 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 32 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 15TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: CATS, S'MORES</p><p>DISLIKES: GREASY FOOD, LOUD AND OVERWHELMING ENVIRONMENTS</p><p>PERSONALITY: Because of his almost ethereal appearance and eternal poker face, many people tend to avoid Shinya, which means that Shinya spends most of his time working indoors and experimenting with various types of metals. Shinya is really reserved and secretive; not in a cold and icy way, like what everybody assumes, but rather in a timid and socially-awkward way. That being said, Shinya is still very polite and kind to others, and he has a hidden silly side that only a few people have witnessed, such as flopping down on a cat cafe's floor with a completely straight face, while he lets cats pile up on him.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Shinya has pale skin, light blue hair that goes down to his shoulders and is tied in a ponytail, and red eyes with prominent bags, which gives him a rather threatening appearance. Shinya wears a red infinity scarf that covers his mouth, a black overcoat, purple gloves, black pants and black shoes with purple soles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm finally open to your requests again! But please try and limit your requests, so we don't get a repeat of last time! I'm only one person, after all! If you want to ask any of the fanchildren a question, comment below their chapter with your question!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0161"><h2>161. Gonta Gokuhara/Ryoma Hoshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>UMEKO GOKUHARA</p><p>GENDER: FEMALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC BISEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE FELINOLOGIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT</p><p>WEIGHT: 91 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 30 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 13TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: MILK, IYASHIKEI ANIME</p><p>DISLIKES: GARLIC, SWIMMING</p><p>PERSONALITY: Umeko can often be found either napping or randomly staring off into space, surrounded by a whole meow-ntian of cats. When you first witness this girl's rather eccentric behavior and thought process, you would find yourself surprised by the fact that Umeko is a veritable genius in felinology, to the point where she is often cited in academic journals. Umeko is very laid-back, open-minded, and kind-hearted, to an almost passive degree, content with people walking all over her. Despite being overly laid-back and eccentric, Umeko has a surprisingly great head on her shoulders, and is one of the more caring and maternal people in her class.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Umeko has shaggy red hair that goes down to her lower back, large and red saucer-shaped eyes and a cat-like smile. On her head, Umeko wears a seafoam skicap with a cat face on the front and cat-like ears on the top. Umeko wears a brown vest over a blue sweater with a brown paw print on the front, a floor-length brown and blue striped skirt, black stockings and dark blue Mary Janes with paw print designs on the soles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Hajime X Sonia</p><p>Hajime X Akane</p><p>Imposter X Makoto</p><p>Yasuhiro X Daiya</p><p>Komaru X Celestia</p><p>Sonosuke X Kazuichi</p><p>Kazuichi X Akane</p><p>Kazuichi X Maki</p><p>Fuyuhiko X Chisa</p><p>Gonta X Miu</p><p>Rantaro X Kyoko</p><p>Sayaka X Ibuki</p><p>Mahiru X Peko</p><p>Teruteru X Nekomaru</p><p>Seiko X Ruruka</p><p>Kazuichi X Mahiru</p><p>Himiko X Tsumugi</p><p>Angie X Shuichi</p><p>Requests are currently CLOSED, until I can finish all of these requests. For now, you are only allowed to comment with talent ideas and questions for the shipchildren! If you have any questions about a fanchild, comment below their respective chapter with your inquiry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0162"><h2>162. Hajime Hinata/Sonia Nevermind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>VICTOR NEVERMIND</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HETEROSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE MONARCH</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 147 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 36 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: MAY 24TH (GEMINI)</p><p>LIKES: FORMAL WEAR, HORROR NOVELS</p><p>DISLIKES: ORANGE JUICE WITH PULP, ANARCHY</p><p>PERSONALITY: Because of a mountain of responsibilities were thrusted onto him from a young age, Victor carries himself with dignity and class, as expected for someone of his standing. Victor is calm and cool-headed, with an excellent ability to control his own emotions. Despite his reputation as a cold and stoic ice king, Victor is renowned around the world for his politeness and empathy, with kindness being an important virtue to him. Because of his training, Victor is very assertive, despite his polite and kind attitude, which helps a lot when it comes to leading his country. Victor would never hesitate to take control and establish order amongst his peers.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Victor has neatly-combed blonde hair with a noticeable ahoge on top, as well as green eyes. Victor wears a seafoam sweater vest and a red necktie, over a short-sleeved white dress shirt, dark-grey pants and black shoes. On his right wrist is a golden watch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Hajime X Akane</p><p>Imposter X Makoto</p><p>Yasuhiro X Daiya</p><p>Komaru X Celestia</p><p>Sonosuke X Kazuichi</p><p>Kazuichi X Akane</p><p>Kazuichi X Maki</p><p>Fuyuhiko X Chisa</p><p>Gonta X Miu</p><p>Rantaro X Kyoko</p><p>Sayaka X Ibuki</p><p>Mahiru X Peko</p><p>Teruteru X Nekomaru</p><p>Seiko X Ruruka</p><p>Kazuichi X Mahiru</p><p>Himiko X Tsumugi</p><p>Angie X Shuichi</p><p>Requests are currently CLOSED, until I can finish all of these requests. For now, you are only allowed to comment with talent ideas and questions for the shipchildren! If you have any questions about a fanchild, comment below their respective chapter with your inquiry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0163"><h2>163. Hajime Hinata/Akane Owari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KEISEI HINATA</p><p>GENDER: MALE</p><p>ORIENTATION: BIROMANTIC HETEROSEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE PARKOURIST</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 155 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 37 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: B</p><p>BIRTHDAY: APRIL 9TH (ARIES)</p><p>LIKES: SUPERHERO MOVIES, SNACK FOOD</p><p>DISLIKES: BIRD CONTROL SPIKES, HARD WORK</p><p>PERSONALITY: Despite the energy that Keisei shows when preforming his advanced parkour stunts, that energy seemingly disappears when it comes to activities apart from that, for Keisei is otherwise very lazy and lethargic, always appearing tired or burned out. Keisei usually spends his non-parkour time on either sleeping, eating, or catching up on the latest superhero movies. Keisei has sarcastic quips constantly at his disposal, and he is prepared to dish them out to his more energetic and reckless peers. Keisei may or may not be the person behind various vigilante actions around his hometown, but Keisei usually parkours away, whenever he is asked about it.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Keisei is a muscular and tanned young man with messy dark brown hair that sticks out everywhere, as well as light green eyes. Keisei isn't really concerned with fashion, and it shows in his general ensemble: a white shirt that is buttoned up improperly and showing off his muscular chest, a red tie, green pants, and white shoes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Imposter X Makoto</p><p>Yasuhiro X Daiya</p><p>Komaru X Celestia</p><p>Sonosuke X Kazuichi</p><p>Kazuichi X Akane</p><p>Kazuichi X Maki</p><p>Fuyuhiko X Chisa</p><p>Gonta X Miu</p><p>Rantaro X Kyoko</p><p>Sayaka X Ibuki</p><p>Mahiru X Peko</p><p>Teruteru X Nekomaru</p><p>Seiko X Ruruka</p><p>Kazuichi X Mahiru</p><p>Himiko X Tsumugi</p><p>Angie X Shuichi</p><p>Requests are currently CLOSED, until I can finish all of these requests. For now, you are only allowed to comment with talent ideas and questions for the shipchildren! If you have any questions about a fanchild, comment below their respective chapter with your inquiry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0164"><h2>164. The Imposter/Makoto Naegi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KANATA NAEGI</p><p>GENDER: NON-BINARY</p><p>ORIENTATION: PANROMANTIC ASEXUAL</p><p>TALENT: NEO ULTIMATE MIMICRY MASTER</p><p>HEIGHT: 5 FT 8 IN</p><p>WEIGHT: 177 LBS.</p><p>CHEST SIZE: 43 IN</p><p>BLOOD TYPE: A</p><p>BIRTHDAY: NOVEMBER 25TH (SAGITTARIUS)</p><p>LIKES: GOING TO THE THEATER, TRENDSETTING</p><p>DISLIKES: BEING LEFT OUT, FIRE</p><p>PERSONALITY: When it comes to cosmetics, costume design, and vocal impersonation, Kanata is a master. Kanata runs a sketch show in which they do pitch-perfect impersonations of others. Because Kanata spends a lot of time impersonating and mimicking others, they could best be described as a social chameleon-never sticking to one consistent personality, and changing it depending on who they interact with. This, unfortunately though, resulted in Kanata not really having a concrete personality or interests, instead getting swept up into trends and what everybody is into these days, which doesn't really give them the best self-image.</p><p>APPEARANCE: Kanata has a plump shape and shaggy chestnut-colored hair that goes down to their shoulders and covers their eyes. Kanata usually spends their time in other costumes, so they don't usually have a consistent outfit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PAIRING LIST</p><p>Yasuhiro X Daiya</p><p>Komaru X Celestia</p><p>Sonosuke X Kazuichi</p><p>Kazuichi X Akane</p><p>Kazuichi X Maki</p><p>Fuyuhiko X Chisa</p><p>Gonta X Miu</p><p>Rantaro X Kyoko</p><p>Sayaka X Ibuki</p><p>Mahiru X Peko</p><p>Teruteru X Nekomaru</p><p>Seiko X Ruruka</p><p>Kazuichi X Mahiru</p><p>Himiko X Tsumugi</p><p>Angie X Shuichi</p><p>Requests are currently CLOSED, until I can finish all of these requests. For now, you are only allowed to comment with talent ideas and questions for the shipchildren! If you have any questions about a fanchild, comment below their respective chapter with your inquiry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>